Lost in Time
by Angel Raye
Summary: Ariel and Hope get a hold of a defective time key and gets lost in time. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!
1. Part One

Hi Everyone! Here is a new story. Hope you like it.  
Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Sailor Moon then maybe I wouldn't have to work so heard right now. Anyway I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
Lost in Time  
Part One  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Amy sat and listened to Annika tell about what had happened in school that day. They still had daily sessions because of Annika's running away from school a couple of months back. Some days Annika was in a good mood and other days she would be tearful. Amy was thankful that today Annika had a good day. It made the session easy.  
"So Miyaki left you alone today," Amy stated.  
"Yes," Annika replied as she twirled a lock of her violet hair. "I'm always glad when she leaves me alone. Then Gloria doesn't get into trouble for sticking up for me."  
"I see," Amy murmured. She jotted down a few notes. "You know one day you will need to stand up for yourself."  
Annika's smile faded. "I can't," she muttered.  
Amy smiled and took Annika's hand. "We'll work at it together," she assured her. Amy glanced at her watch. "That's all for today. Let's take you to Mama now."  
Annika nodded her head. While she was having a session with Amy, Raye was with Ariel trying to help her relax. The two walked into another room. Raye was sitting on a couch with Ariel's head on her lap having her temples massaged. Amy had asked Raye to do that with her again.   
"Mama," Annika softly whispered.  
"Annika darling," Raye looked up in surprise. "Has it been an hour already?"  
"It has," Amy replied. Ariel's eyes snapped open on hearing her mother's voice. In a flash she was off of Raye and into Amy's arms. Amy held her child close. She was very worried. It had been several weeks since Lady Gemmei had been defeated and Ariel returned to the palace. However, Ariel was badly traumatized by what she had been through. Amy feared that a part of Ariel had been lost and she wasn't sure if it could be found. Everyone had noticed the dramatic change in Ariel. She wanted to be babied constantly now instead of occasionally like before. She also rivaled Annika in the constant crying now. She was unable to sleep through the night without having nightmares and she was very clingy to her mother. Amy also noticed that Ariel had begun to suck her thumb, something she had never done before. Out of all the Senshi's children Annika had been the only one who sucked her thumb and Raye had her broken of that habit by the time she was four.  
Ariel had not been back at school yet. Amy had arranged to home school her until she got better. Ariel spent her days in the therapy part of the palace hospital. Amy kept her up on her schoolwork and held two sessions a day with her. The other Senshi helped out where they could. Raye gave her massages. Michiru tried to help Ariel in expressing her feelings through art. Amy did not know how long it would take for Ariel to recover from her ordeal but she promised herself that she would work with her until she did.  
"Any luck," Amy asked Raye.  
Raye shook her head as she hugged Annika close to her. "I couldn't get her to relax," she stated. She glanced at Ariel in Amy's arms. "Considering what she has been through, I'm not surprised."  
"I know," Amy sighed. Raye quietly took Annika and left. Amy sat down with Ariel in her lap. Ariel had her thumb in her mouth. Amy smiled and gently threaded her fingers through Ariel's short blue locks. "I have a very busy afternoon tomorrow," she explained. "I have a session with Annika and both Gloria and Rini have check ups. So tomorrow Aunt Michiru is going to keep you in her quarters while I'm busy."  
"But Mommy I want to be with you," Ariel whined.  
"I know Darling," Amy replied. "But I have a full afternoon tomorrow. You like being with Aunt Michiru don't you?"  
"Yes," Ariel murmured.  
"Then you will be fine tomorrow," Amy assured her. Ariel snuggled down into her arms. Amy held her tight.   
  
The next day Maggie was on her way to the Gates of Time. In her hand she clutched a time key. Gary had done a scan on it and told her that there was something wrong with it. Maggie decided to take the time key to her mother to look at.  
Daisy came running up. "Maggie," she squealed as she grabbed her best friend's hand. "I just baked this double fudge chocolate cake and it's so good. You've got to try it."  
"I'm on my way to see my mother," Maggie told her.  
"But the cake is fresh out of the oven," Daisy said. "It's best when it's hot."  
Maggie thought for a moment. "Okay," she decided. She let Daisy lead her away. Maggie didn't notice that she dropped the time key onto the floor.  
  
Michiru glanced down at Ariel who was sitting quietly with her thumb in her mouth. Hope was next to her and the two girls were looking at a book together. Faith was at ball practice. Michiru was secretly glad. All of the children were trying hard to be nice to Ariel but the harsher ones like Gloria and Faith sometimes forgot. Hope was much gentler than her sister so Michiru knew that there would be no problems with Ariel here. Like the rest of the Senshi Michiru was very concerned about Ariel. The child had been through so much.   
She glanced into her Aqua Mirror. she thought to herself. Michiru glanced over at Hope. The child didn't seem to be sensing anything. Michiru had a feeling that something was going to happen soon and it was going to involve the two little girls in this room right now. Michiru thought to herself.   
Her communicator beeped and snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened it up. Haruka's face appeared. "There's a glitch in the security system," she reported. "I need your help."  
"Now," Michiru gasped. "I have Ariel with me."  
"I talked to Hotaru and she said she would be glad to stay with Ariel until Amy was finished," Haruka stated.  
"Very well," Michiru sighed. "I'll ask Hope to walk her over there." Haruka nodded and signed off. Michiru turned to the girls. "I have to go and help Haruka with something," she told them. "Hope would you mind walking with Ariel to Aunt Amy's office?"  
"Okay Michiru-mama," Hope chirped. She took Ariel's hand and the two little girls left. Michiru tried to shake off the feeling of uneasiness she had.  
  
"You'll be okay Ariel," Hope said kindly as she walked with the little girl. "We all survived the battle with Lord Sardonyx. You'll get better soon."  
"I want my mommy," Ariel whispered. Hope smiled at her. She wished she could make Ariel all better.  
A glimmer of something caught her eye. "Look Ariel," she pointed to it. "What's that?"  
Ariel knelt down and picked it up. "It looks like a time key," she replied.  
"What's it doing here," Hope wondered. She and Ariel studied the time key closely.  
Suddenly it began to glow. "What's happening," Ariel shrieked in terror.  
"I don't know," Hope yelled back. She held on tightly to Ariel. To her horror a pink opening appeared above them and she felt the two of them being lifted off the floor. She and Ariel began to scream.  
Maggie came running up. "Ariel, Hope," she cried out. But the two girls vanished right before her eyes. "Oh no," she moaned. "This is all my fault. I had better to tell Mom."  
  
"They're what," Amy shrieked in horror. Maggie had tearfully gone to her mother and told her what happened. Setsuna left her post and called a Senshi meeting. With her nervous daughter by her side she explained what had happened.  
"They're lost in time right now," Setsuna replied. "Maggie dropped the defective time key. Ariel and Hope picked it and accidentally activated it."  
"We've got to bring them back," Amy cried. "Ariel is very traumatized right now. She needs to be with me."  
"I'll do everything I can to track them," Setsuna assured her.  
"Amy," Serenity quietly spoke. "This has triggered some memories. Remember Hope and Ariel visiting us several times in the past?"  
Amy nodded. "I knew that something was very wrong with Ariel but I didn't know what," she whispered. "Now I know."  
"Any idea where they might have gone," Haruka asked.  
"I'm not sure," Setsuna replied.   
Amy clasped her hands together.   
Serenity stood up. "I suggest we do everything we can to bring them back to the right time," she stated. She turned to Amy, Haruka and Michiru. "We'll find them."  
  
About a hundred and thirty years into the future...  
  
Mina gazed down at the infant in her arms. This was her first child since Gloria who was now a hundred and thirty-nine years old. Little Emiko Aino was now two months old. She had her mother's blonde hair and her father's green eyes. Like the rest of the original Senshi Mina had a hard time thinking about remarrying after the death of her first husband Asai. Once the Crystal Senshi grew up and began their own families the original Senshi realized they had eternity and they needed to keep on living.  
Raye and Hotaru had been the first ones to find second husbands. They each had a child around the same time. Once the two of them started new families the rest of the Original Senshi and the Cosmic Senshi followed suit. Mina had been surprised when Gloria married her third husband ten years ago. She had a son, Juichi and a daughter, Chiaki who were both troublemakers like she had been. They kept her hands full.  
Mina gazed down at Emiko. She wondered if this child would also be a handful like Gloria had been. Gloria had kept Mina on her toes until she became an adult. Tiffany had been hard to raise too. Although much better behaved she had been very troubled because of her mother's abuse. Mina hoped that Emiko would be a happy well-behaved child.  
A flash of light outside got her attention. She gazed out and saw a pink cloud forming. she thought to herself. Mina put Emiko down in her bassinet. "I'll be right back little one," she told the infant who gazed at her mother with large green eyes. Mina pulled out her henshin wand. "VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed and then leapt off her balcony. She intercepted two small figures. "Hold it right there," she ordered sharply. She grabbed two bodies and got a good look. She gave a gasp, "Hope, Ariel."  
  
Mina sat down and gazed at the two little girls sitting on the couch. She couldn't believe she was looking at Hope and Ariel's younger selves. "How did you two get here," she asked.  
Hope held up a time key. "This," she replied. Mina immediately remembered when Hope and Ariel had gotten lost in time. Judging by the way Ariel was sucking her thumb it wasn't too long after the battle with Lady Gemmei for them.  
"You girls have come to the future," Mina quietly told them.  
"How far into the future," Hope asked.  
Mina took a quick glance at the size of the girls, "About a hundred and thirty years."  
"Nani," Hope shrieked.  
Ariel's eyes filled with tears. "I want Mommy," she sobbed. Mina reached over and pulled the sobbing child onto her lap. She was thankful Emiko was asleep in her room. It was going to be hard trying to keep these girls from learning too much about their future.  
"We've got to get home," Hope moaned.  
"We'll get you home," Mina assured them. "In the meantime I am going to contact the Senshi. They need to know about this."  
  
Amy had finally gotten her two-year-old to sleep. Arisa was contently sleeping with her cheek pressed against her blanket Ariel had gotten for her. Amy had been thrilled to have another child. She didn't realize until she had Arisa how much she missed having a small child to care for. Ariel knew how much being a mother meant to Amy and had gotten her a rocking chair once she had announced she was pregnant. They both had laughed at the irony of the gift since being rocked had been one of Ariel's favorite things when she was small. Ariel also had started a second family and had a five-year-old daughter, Kinuko. The biggest surprise came when a month after Amy had discovered she was pregnant with Arisa, Ariel found out she was too. Her son, Matsu was born a month after his aunt. The two children loved each other.  
One thing Amy had noticed about Arisa was that she seemed to be an average two year old. Ariel had been a genius like her mother but Arisa was average. It had been an adjustment for Amy who had assumed all her children would have a high I.Q. However Amy found it easier because Arisa didn't get bored as quickly as Ariel had. Amy smiled and gently stroked Arisa's dark blue hair, which was cut into a bob. She gave Arisa another kiss and left the room. She was about to go over some of the day's files when her communicator beeped. She flipped it open, "Yes?"  
Mina's face appeared. "Amy," she stated. "I need you to come to my quarters."  
"Now," Amy asked. "I just got Arisa to sleep and my husband is working late tonight."  
"I'm sorry," Mina replied. "But this is really important and you shouldn't bring Arisa with you."  
Amy sighed. "Very well," she agreed. "I'll see if Marina can keep an eye on her."  
"See you in a few," Mina signed off. Amy gave another sigh and went to contact to Marina.  
  
Raye walked into Annika's quarters. Annika's husband was out of town right now and her infant daughter had been giving her a rough time. The child was always crying. Poor Annika had not had a decent night sleep for several nights now.   
Annika was sitting on her couch in tears. Tsuyo was in her bassinet crying too. Raye's heart went out to Annika. "Annika darling you need some sleep."  
"I know Mom but she won't let me," Annika sobbed. "Brooke and the twins were never like this."  
"You just got a screamer this time," Raye sighed. She went over to the bassinet and lifted her tiny granddaughter out. With some soft gentle cooing she got the baby to stop crying. Raye turned to Annika, "Why don't I take her for the night and you get some rest?"  
"Thank you Mom," Annika wiped the tears out of her eyes. "But what about Yuuichiro and Nori?"  
"They'll be fine," Raye assured her. "You need your rest."  
Annika hugged her mother. Even now Annika still turned to her mother for everything. Most people envied the strong link Annika and Raye had. "I'd ask Brooke to help out but since her husband's heart attack I didn't dare," Annika sighed. "And Ashley has her hands full with her little ones."  
"Don't fret," Raye commanded. She kissed Annika on the forehead. "Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Raye left Annika's quarters and went to her own which was right next-door.  
"Mama," four-year-old Nori came running out, her violet black pigtails swinging. When she saw Tsuyo in her mother's arms she scowled. "Why is that here?"  
"Nori, Tsuyo is your niece," Raye gently chastised. Nori was jealous of Tsuyo. When her niece had been born Nori's beloved older sister could no longer spend all of her free time with her.  
"Why she here," Nori asked again.  
"Because Annika needs to rest," Raye replied.  
Footsteps came from down the hall and fifteen-year-old Yuuichiro came in. He saw Tsuyo. "I see we have a visitor tonight," he stated.  
"Yes she won't give Annika any rest," Raye sighed. "Would you take her for a minute?"  
"Of course Mom," Yuuichiro took his niece from his mother. Raye smiled. Yuuichiro was a good boy and very helpful with both Nori and Tsuyo.  
When Raye decided to get married again and have more children she had to be very careful. Annika had been a very special child to her and she didn't want her other children to feel that they would never match up to her. There were still times when Raye wished Annika was still a child even after all of this time. Having other children helped her with that feeling. Yuuichiro had been easy. Since he was a boy and Annika was a girl. There was no comparison. When Nori came Raye had been thrilled at having another little girl. However, she had to be very careful that she didn't compare her to Annika. Nori was a sweet, affectionate child but much more independent than Annika had ever been. She also did not let anyone walk all over her and was not shy. Raye reminded herself that while Annika would be with her for eternity Nori and Yuuichiro wouldn't. She was determined to enjoy her other children for as long as they were around.  
Nori had just settled down in Raye's lap when the communicator beeped. Raye sighed and flipped it open. Mina's face appeared. "Raye," she said. "I need you to come to my quarters."  
"What's up," Raye asked.  
"I can't say over the communicator," Mina replied. "Is this a bad time for you?"  
Raye was about to say yes when the door opened and her husband Ryushi came in. "Ryushi just got home so I'll be there in a minute," she stated and she signed off. She turned to Ryushi. "A Senshi meeting was just called. I also have Tsuyo because Annika is just exhausted. Would you mind holding down the fort for a while?"  
"No problem," Ryushi replied as he tousled Nori's hair.  
"Thank you," Raye dropped a kiss on Nori's head. "I expect you to be in bed when I get back."  
"Yes Mama," Nori chirped.  
"I'll help out with Tsuyo Mom," Yuuichiro promised.  
Raye smiled in pride and left for Mina's quarters wondering what was going on.  
  
Lita was in the midst of giving her children their bedtime snack. Eight-year-old Chojiro was teasing his six-year-old sister, Mari. The two children were scuffling with each other.  
"Kids," Lita scolded. "Settle down."  
"Kay Mommy," Mari giggled. Lita smiled and ruffled the child's shoulder length red hair.  
"What's our snack tonight Mom," Chojiro asked.  
"Oh just my famous double fudge cookies," Lita smiled and her two children cheered. Both of them were learning how to cook. They wanted to be as good as their mother and older sister.  
Out of all the Senshi Lita had the largest family. She had three children and soon to be ten grandchildren. Daisy was pregnant with her tenth child. Lita wanted Daisy to take a break but while the other Senshi and Cosmic Senshi took time to grieve the loss of husbands and in the case of the Cosmic Senshi, children, Daisy nurtured her grief by giving love to others. Having many children helped her with the grief. Amy assured Lita that it was healthy. Lita had more great grandchildren than the others because of all of Daisy's children. There were also many great-grandchildren and great, great-grandchildren cropping up all over the place. Lita was glad. Since she had lost her parents at a young age and left without a family she was thrilled to be a part of such a large one.  
"Are you all having a delicious snack without me," Lita's husband, Ebizo came into the kitchen.  
No Daddy," Mari giggled.   
"Have some Dad," Chojiro added.  
"Don't mind if I do," Ebizo sat down next to his children.  
Lita's communicator beeped. She flipped it open and saw Mina's face. "What's up Mina," she asked.  
"I need you to come to my quarters right now," Mina replied. "I know it's late but once you get here you'll understand why."  
"Very well," Lita sighed. She signed off and turned to Ebizo and the children. "I'm sorry but Mina is calling an emergency Senshi meeting."  
"But Mommy," Mari whined. "You know I like it when you put me to bed."  
"Is everything all right," Ebizo asked while Lita picked Mari up.  
"I don't know," Lita replied. She turned to Mari, "How about if I come in and see you when I return."  
"Okay," Mari sighed. Lita gave both of her children and her husband a kiss and left.  
  
Hotaru checked to see if her children were doing what they were supposed to be doing. Her ten-year-old son Sochi was supposed to be getting ready for bed and her fifteen-year-old daughter, Kadiri was supposed to be studying for a test.   
Since having Madelyn almost killed her Hotaru didn't think she would be able to have any more children. That was hard to deal with since she had immortality. She was thankful when medical advances helped her to have more without difficulty. Amy, Ariel and Madelyn were all top rate doctors and Hotaru trusted them completely. Her children were healthy and happy. Madelyn was pregnant with her first child since Hannah. She didn't know what it was but she was pretty sure it was a son. Everyone was excited.  
Hotaru peeked into Sochi's room and saw that he was ready for bed. "I'm ready Mom," he stated when he saw his mother.  
"You can read for about fifteen more minutes then its lights out," Hotaru told him.  
"Okay," Sochi called. Hotaru headed to Kadiri's room. The pretty teenager was chewing on the edge of her pen, deep in thought.  
"Stuck," Hotaru asked as she came in.  
"Yes," Kadiri sighed. "I hate math."  
Hotaru was about to look at the problem when her communicator beeped. Mina's face appeared.  
"I'm sorry Hotaru but I need you to come to my quarters," Mina stated without preamble.  
Hotaru frowned, "Whatever for?"  
"You'll see when you get here," Mina replied.  
"Very well I'm coming," Hotaru sighed and she signed off. She turned to Kadiri. "Do you mind making sure your brother gets to bed on time?"  
"No Mom I don't," Kadiri replied. "Papa will be home soon won't he?"  
"Yes he will," Hotaru stated. She left for Mina's quarters.  
  
"I wonder what this emergency meeting is," Haruka sighed.  
"I don't know but I was helping Hope plan her wedding," Michiru replied. Hope was engaged to marry her second husband in a couple of months. She was the last Cosmic Senshi to remarry. Faith recently had a baby boy about three months ago. It had been thrill for her. Mabuchi was a very happy baby and everyone loved him. Michiru and Haruka were looking into adopting other children but it was a long drawn out process. With all the other Senshi remarrying and having families Haruka and Michiru decided they wanted more children too. Setsuna was the only one who had not remarried but Maggie had. She had a four-year-old daughter named Reiko and she had just recently discovered to be pregnant with another one.  
"Melody came to see me today," Haruka stated. "She contacted the foster home and they may have a child for us."  
"That would be wonderful," Michiru cried in elation. "How I want to have a young child with us again."  
Haruka and Michiru got to Mina's quarters. Serenity and all of the original Senshi were there. Mina had a very serious look on her face.  
"Okay Mina now that we're all here what's going on," Raye asked. "I left Ryushi with both Nori and Tsuyo. Annika is so wiped out that I offered to take the baby for the night."  
"And I had to ask Marina to take care of Arisa," Amy added.  
"I'm sorry Minna," Mina sighed. "But this is important." She drew in a breath. "Remember when the Cosmic Senshi were children and Hope and Ariel got a hold of that defective time key?"  
"Yes," Lita replied. "Why do you ask?"  
Mina walked to her bedroom door. She opened it. Everyone gave a gasp as Ariel and Hope came out. They were children. "Apparently this time was one of their stops," Mina stated.  
"Mommy," Ariel threw herself in Amy's arms. After a moment of shocked hesitation Amy wrapped her arms around the child. Memories came flooding back as Amy recalled Ariel being this age.  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa," Hope whispered hesitantly.  
"Hope," Michiru gasped as she recovered from her shock. She only just saw adult Hope a few minutes ago. Michiru held out her arms and Hope went right into them. Haruka joined in the embrace. The two of them and Amy had just been thrown back one hundred and thirty years.  
"Where's Setsuna," asked Serenity.  
"I haven't been able to find her," Mina replied. "My guess is she is trying to find these two."  
"Why don't we just take them to the Gates of Time," Raye asked.  
"We can't run the risk of these two running into the other Pluto Senshi," Amy stated. Ariel had a death grip on her.  
"So what are we going to do," asked Hotaru. "There are many things that these two should not see."  
"Not to mention other people," added Serenity.  
"Have you tried working the time key," Haruka asked.  
"It's not working right now," Hope replied dolefully.  
"Then we need to find somewhere for them to stay until it works again," Lita concluded.  
"Where," asked Raye pointedly. Everyone looked at her. They all knew what she was getting at. All of them had started new families. Ariel and Hope didn't need to know about these new children.  
"I have an idea," Michiru said. "They can stay with us. Just give us a couple of minutes to put away some pictures."  
"That would be great," Hope exclaimed happily. Michiru and Haruka both got up and left to prepare their quarters for the two girls.  
Amy gazed at Ariel, "You're going to stay with Aunt Michiru and Haruka."  
"I want to stay with you Mommy," Ariel howled as she tightened her grip around Amy.  
"Sweetie you can't," Amy whispered.   
"I want to go home," Ariel sobbed. Amy racked her brains trying to remember what was causing this behavior. Then she remembered.  
"The battle with Lady Gemmei just finished recently hasn't it," she asked Hope who nodded her head. "Oh Kami-sama. No wonder you're like this. You're still traumatized from it." It had taken Ariel months to recover from that ordeal. Ariel continued to cling tightly to Amy. All of the other Senshi and the queen watched and they realized it was going to be hard to tear Ariel away from Amy.  
  
Amy decided the best thing would be to take Ariel to Michiru and Haruka's quarters herself. She contacted adult Ariel who sent some of Kinuko's clothes for her. Melody also had some clothing from her daughter that Chibi Ariel could borrow.  
Haruka and Michiru had put away all of the pictures that would show Hope and Ariel their future. Hope was ecstatic about staying with her parents. She was curious about Faith of this time. "Can I see Faith," she asked.  
"I'm sorry honey but we can't let you be in contact with anyone but the original Senshi and the king and queen," Michiru told her. Hope sighed and nodded her head.  
Amy gazed into Ariel's eyes. "I'm going to have to go soon," she told her.  
"No," Ariel screamed as she tightened her grip around Amy. She began to cry hysterically. "I want you Mommy."  
"I'm sorry baby," Amy replied. "I'll be back in the morning."  
"No, no, no," Ariel sobbed.  
"Why don't you stay here and put her to bed," Michiru suggested. "Stay with her until she goes to sleep. Maybe once she goes to sleep she'll have calmed down."  
Amy nodded. She carried Ariel into the bedroom to get her ready for bed.  
  
Amy had returned to her quarters after she got Ariel to sleep. It had been very hard to do. Ariel was very traumatized from her experience with Lady Gemmei and now she was tossed out of her time and into the far future. Amy decided to pull out Ariel's file in the morning. Maybe she could work with her a little bit while she was here.  
Her husband, Isamu, was waiting for her. "I got Arisa from Marina," he told her. "She told me what was going on."  
"I'm afraid you and Arisa are going have to be patient with me until we get Chibi Ariel out of this time," Amy informed him.   
"I don't have a problem with this but Arisa is only two," Isamu pointed out. "She won't understand."  
"I know but maybe adult Ariel can let her play with Matsu and Kinuko while I'm busy," Amy sighed. "Chibi Ariel is very traumatized right now." She explained to Isamu about the battle with Lady Gemmei and the Cardians a hundred and thirty years ago.  
"The poor little thing," Isamu exclaimed. "And now she is tossed into the future like this. No wonder she's so upset."  
Amy stood up. "She needs her mother right now and that is me," she stated. She gave a small smile. "Maybe you can see her Isamu. She was so adorable at age six. She could be mature one minute and then very babyish the next. Seeing Chibi Ariel has just brought back floods of memories."  
"I guess since I don't even exist in the time she's from it would be safe," Isamu replied.  
"We just can't let her know you're my husband," Amy told him. "In her time I am married to her father." Amy swallowed a lump when she thought of Greg. Even though he had passed away many years ago she still missed him. Matsu bore a strong resemblance to his grandfather.  
"Hey I won't say anything to give myself away," Isamu promised as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "And you have my full support while Chibi Ariel is here."  
  
"Michiru-mama can I ask you something," Hope asked as Michiru tucked her into bed.  
"Anything Darling," Michiru replied.  
"Will Ariel ever be all right again," Hope looked over at the sleeping child in the bed next to her.  
"What do you mean," asked Michiru.  
"She's always so sad now because of what happened with Lady Gemmei," Hope explained. "Will she always be like that?"  
Michiru hesitated. She didn't want to reveal anything but then she realized that Hope was worried and wanted reassurance. "She'll be fine after therapy," she told Hope. "Just give her time."  
"I feel I need to take care of her," Hope explained. "I feel bad that she has to be away from her Mommy right now."  
"She'll be fine," Michiru assured her. She gave Hope a kiss. "How get some sleep. We want to see if that time key will work in the morning."  
Hope nodded. She watched as Michiru left and then turned to Ariel. "I'll get you home Ariel," she whispered. "I promise."  
  
Michiru and Haruka were both awakened by a blood-curdling scream. Remembering that they had two young visitors they both flew into the bedroom where Hope and Ariel were staying. Ariel was the one who was screaming. Hope was trying to calm her down. "I've got her Hope," Michiru told her. She took Ariel into her arms. "It's okay Ariel," she soothed. "It was only a dream."  
"Mommy," Ariel screamed. "I want Mommy."  
"Mommy is sleeping right now," Michiru told her.  
"No," Ariel tried to push Michiru away. "I want my Mommy."  
"Haruka contact Amy and tell her to get over here," Michiru commanded as she realized that Amy was going to he the only one who could calm Ariel down. Haruka nodded and left the room. Michiru worked on trying to soothe the frightened child.  
A few minutes later Amy arrived. She didn't bother getting dressed. She just threw on her bathrobe and slippers and came over. Amy immediately took Ariel into her arms. "It's okay Ariel," she whispered. "Mommy's here."  
"Mommy," Ariel sobbed as she clung to Amy. Amy held Ariel tightly and worked on calming her down.  
Hope watched for a minute but then Michiru and Haruka motioned for her to follow them. Hope followed them into the kitchen. "Are you all right," Haruka asked in concern while Michiru fixed them some tea.  
"I wish I could get Ariel back home," Hope sighed. She looked at Michiru. "She loves you. Why won't she let you comfort her while we're here?"  
"When a child has been traumatized like Ariel has then only a mother's love can help," Michiru explained.  
"Remember after what you had been through with Lord Sardonyx," Haruka asked. Hope nodded. "You only wanted Michiru-mama remember?"  
"Yes," Hope recalled. It hadn't been that long ago for her but in this time it was a hundred and thirty years ago. "So Ariel only wants Aunt Amy right now."  
"That's right," Michiru replied.  
Amy came in. "She's sleeping," she informed them. "If she wakes up again then call me. I'll be back in the morning."  
"Amy are you okay with all of this," Haruka asked with concern.  
"I'm fine," Amy replied. "All of this is just a shock."  
"For all of us," Michiru added as she glanced at Hope.  
  
The next couple of days Amy did her best to balance her time between her family of the present and Chibi Ariel. She had pulled Ariel's old file and did what she could to counsel her while she was here. Chibi Ariel was very clingy to Amy but allowed Lita or Michiru to keep an eye on her too. Both she and Chibi Hope were going crazy at being cooped up in quarters but with all of the children in the palace now they couldn't chance being seen. Michiru and Haruka allowed them out on the balcony for fresh air.  
Amy also had to make sure she spent her time with Arisa too. The toddler seemed to sense that something was going on and was on the fussy side. Amy had just finished changing Arisa's diaper when she heard the door open. Ariel came in with Kinuko and Matsu. "Grandma," Kinuko squealed in delight.  
"Hi Kids," Amy exclaimed. She gave each of them a kiss and then kissed Ariel on the cheek.  
"Kinuko why don't you take Matsu and Arisa into the playroom to play while I talk to grandma for a minute," Ariel told her daughter.  
"Kay Mommy," Kinuko chirped. She took the two younger children by the hands and walked toward the playroom. As soon as they were gone Ariel turned to her mother.  
"How's Chibi Ariel," she asked.  
"Not doing well," Amy sighed. "If I just knew how we could send her back to her time." She hesitated for a moment and then asked, "How much do you remember?"  
"Mom I was only six," Ariel muttered. She gave a sigh, "Not much. I couldn't understand why I couldn't stay with you." She looked up. "Now I know why. This was our first stop. For those two the adventure is just beginning."  
"Chibi Ariel needs to be home," Amy pointed out.  
"I know Mom but she'll be fine," Ariel told her. "Hope is with her and remember how much you helped me in all the times I showed up?"  
"Sorry but I am hers, your mother," Amy replied. "You're a mother so I'm sure you understand."  
"I do now," Ariel laughed. She grew serious. "I want to see her."  
"Are you sure that's wise," Amy asked.   
"Mom she doesn't have to know that I'm her," Ariel told her. "I just want to give her some encouragement."  
Amy thought for a moment. "Let me talk to the other Senshi and the queen and I'll get back to you." Ariel nodded her head.   
  
The next day Amy and Ariel headed toward Michiru and Haruka's quarters. Amy had consulted with the other Senshi and Maggie. Maggie, Rose and Jasmine all agreed to let Ariel see Chibi Ariel just as long as she didn't reveal who she was.  
Michiru let them in. Hope was painting a picture. Chibi Ariel was sitting the couch with a teddy bear in her arms and her thumb in her mouth. She looked up and saw Amy with Ariel. "Who's that Mommy," she asked.  
Ariel came forward fighting down a wave of emotions at seeing her younger self. "My name is Mia," she told the child. She decided it would be best to use her middle name right now.  
"That's my middle name," Chibi Ariel exclaimed. She looked closely at Ariel. "You look like Mommy."  
"I'm very close to your mother," Ariel told her. She took Chibi Ariel's hand. "Mommy tells me you're having a rough time right now."  
"Yes," Chibi Ariel nodded.  
"You're going to be all right," Ariel assured her. "Just be strong." She glanced over at Hope who was watching with a puzzled look in her eyes. "You also have your friend who will take care of you."  
"How do you know," asked Chibi Ariel.  
"I just do," Ariel replied. "Can you trust me?"  
Chibi Ariel thought for a moment. She looked closely at the woman in front of her. "Yes I trust you Mia-san."   
"Good," Ariel patted Chibi Ariel's cheek. "I'll let you be with Mommy right now. I know how important she is to you. "  
Chibi Ariel watched as Ariel left. "Mommy I felt something with her," she stated.  
"What did you feel Darling," Amy asked.  
"I don't know," Ariel sighed. She couldn't describe it. She climbed up on Amy's lap and stuck her thumb back in her mouth. She still felt frightened. Maybe that lady was right but right now Ariel didn't feel better at all.  
  
Another day passed and eventually adult Hope came to see Michiru and Haruka. "Ariel told me she got to see her past self yesterday," she stated.  
"Yes," Michiru replied. "But she just wanted to give Chibi Ariel some encouragement. That child has just been through the battle with Lady Gemmei."  
"I know," Hope sighed. "But I would like to see Chibi Hope. I won't reveal who I am."  
"Very well," Haruka agreed. "But you'd better not use your middle name. Those two might get suspicious if both of their middle names are used."  
"I won't," Hope agreed. She went into the living room. Chibi Ariel was snuggled into Amy's lap with her thumb in her mouth. Chibi Hope was reading a book. Hope felt a strong feeling of emotion. Seeing her past self struck a cord with her. She walked over to Chibi Hope and sat down beside her. "Hi Hope," she said. "I'm a friend of your parents."  
"Hello," Chibi Hope replied. Amy shot Hope a disapproving look but didn't say anything. If Ariel could be allowed to visit with her past self then it should only be fair that Hope should too.  
"My name is Grace," Hope had decided to use her daughter's name. "Michiru and Haruka told me that you're from the past."  
"Yes," Chibi Hope said miserably. "I want to go home and I need to get Ariel home."  
Hope remembered feeling this way. Because she had been older she felt the need to take care of Ariel. Hope had felt bad that as traumatized as Ariel had been she was lost in time. "You'll get her home," she assured her. "You'll get both of you home."  
Chibi Hope found herself trusting this woman. She found comfort in her words.  
  
The next day Hope and Ariel decided to try the time key again. With the Queen and original Senshi watching they activated the key. An opening formed. "It worked this time," Hope squealed. She looked at Ariel whose thumb was in her mouth.  
"Good luck girls," Michiru knelt down and hugged Hope. "It was wonderful having you as a child again."  
"I'm glad I got to stay with you," Hope hugged Michiru back. She then turned to Haruka and hugged her.  
"Take care now," Haruka stated. She too had been glad to have young Hope back.  
Amy was holding Ariel tightly. "I don't know where you're going next," she told her. "But just know that you will get to the right time eventually and that you will be all right one day."  
"Mommy I want to be with you," Ariel choked.  
"I know Darling," Amy replied. "And you will be eventually. Just be brave." Ariel rested her head on Amy's shoulder. She wanted to get home to the right time but she feared that she wouldn't. "It was nice having you as a little girl again," Amy added. She was glad to have Arisa but it was wonderful seeing her first one as a child again.  
"Ariel we had better go," Hope called. Amy put Ariel down. Ariel dashed over and took Hope's hand. They waved goodbye as they disappeared through the opening.  
"They have many more stops," Ariel came up with Hope.  
"But they'll be all right," Hope added. She looked at Ariel. "We did survive it after all."  
"We certainly did," Ariel agreed. They watched with the Senshi as the opening closed.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part Two

Hi Everyone! Here is part two. I hope you enjoy it. We get to see the Chibi Senshi as teenagers in this part.  
Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Sailor Moon then maybe I wouldn't have to work so heard right now. Anyway I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
The idea for Daisy's boyfriend came from the TV show "Family Ties."  
  
Lost in Time  
Part Two  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
In the garden of the Crystal Palace an opening appeared. Two small figures feel out and landed in the rose bushes.  
"Ouch," Hope griped. "I just got stuck with some thorns."  
"Are we home," Ariel asked anxiously.  
Hope looked around. "It's the Crystal Palace but I don't know if it's the right year."  
"I hope so," Ariel choked.  
"Hope, Ariel," a surprised voice gasped. Ariel and Hope turned around and saw Hotaru.  
"Aunt Hotaru are we home," Ariel asked fearfully. "Are we in the right year?"  
"I'm afraid not," Hotaru replied. "You're in your future."  
Hope asked nervously, "How far?"  
"About six years," Hotaru replied.  
"Well we're closer this time," Hope sighed.  
Ariel began to cry again. "I want Mommy," she sobbed. Hotaru walked over and picked Ariel up.   
"She's here," she told the little girl. "You girls had better come with me to the conference room. We need to decide what to do."  
  
Raye entered her quarters in search of Annika. She had just gotten a call from Amy saying that Annika did not show up for the study session. Annika, Gloria, Ariel and the twins were all studying for the high school entrance exams and had to study under Amy's strict tutoring everyday. Raye had confidence that her daughter would pass the entrance exams but she didn't want her shirking out of study sessions.  
"Annika," she called when she entered the quarters. There was no response. Raye went into Annika's room. The curtains were drawn closed but Raye could see her daughter's silhouette in the dark. Annoyed, Raye turned on the light. "Why didn't you answer when I called?" But then she stopped in her tracks. Annika was sitting on her bed, her eyes red from crying. Raye's annoyance got replaced with concern. "What is it Sweetheart?"  
"The other students made fun of me again today," Annika choked. She looked at Raye. "I know I need to stand up for myself Mama but I can't."  
Raye sighed. When Annika had finished elementary school Raye had been relieved to find out that Miyaki had not gone to the same junior high school. Unfortunately it didn't take the other students long to catch on to how sensitive Annika was. The teasing was even worse now because being a teenager and a crybaby didn't go hand in hand. Raye knew it would get even worse next year in high school. "Annika darling you're in the ninth grade," Raye stated. "You've got to learn sometime. You're almost fifteen."  
"I know Mama," Annika sobbed. "But I can't."  
Raye knew it was Annika's lack of self-confidence that kept her from standing up for herself. "Why did you skip the study session," she asked.  
"Because I was too upset and I didn't want Aunt Amy turning it into another dumb therapy session," Annika replied. "I just wanted to be left alone."  
"Would you like me to leave," Raye asked. Annika hesitated for a moment and then shook her head. Raye sat down on the bed and held out her arms. Annika went right into them. Raye held her daughter tight and let her sob on her shoulder. The other Senshi often commented that Raye's shoulder was never dry. She just wondered if Annika would ever outgrow the crying.   
Her communicator beeped. Raye opened it. It was Hotaru. "Raye we need you to come to the conference room immediately," she stated.  
"Now," Raye exclaimed. "Hotaru I have an upset daughter here."  
"I'm sorry," Hotaru replied. "But this is important."  
Raye sighed. "Very well," she said. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be there." Raye signed off and turned to Annika who was sitting up. She handed the girl some tissues. "I'll come back as soon as I'm done and we can talk some more," she told her.  
"Okay Mama," Annika replied. Raye kissed Annika on the forehead and left.  
  
Amy sighed with annoyance as she headed toward the conference room. She wondered what was so important that she had to leave the study session. Amy had always been placed in charge of the study sessions when the Cosmic Senshi had to take the entrance exams. Rini had been easy since she was by herself. Maggie and Daisy hadn't been too bad either. It had just two of them and both of them had wanted to do well. But this time it was difficult. There were five of them preparing for the entrance exam. Gloria had inherited her mother's lousy study habits and did not care. Faith was always thinking about her sports. Hope was more concerned about her looks and finding herself a boyfriend. Annika was a little more manageable but there were days like today when she got upset about something at school and skipped the study session. Ariel wasn't usually a problem because she liked studying but right now she was going through her first menstrual cycle and was very cranky. Ariel was almost thirteen and was leaping head first into the terrible teens.  
She entered the conference room. The other Senshi, minus Pluto, were already there along with Serenity. "Sorry I'm late," stated Amy. "I had to give the girls specific things to study."  
"That's okay Amy," Serenity replied.  
"So what was so important that we had to come here so suddenly," Lita asked. "Daisy's going on a date tonight and her boyfriend is picking her up. We all finally get to meet him."  
"Really," Raye asked in amusement. "He is all she has been talking about these last couple of weeks."  
"Let's back to the subject please," Michiru interrupted.  
"Sorry," Serenity turned to Hotaru. "The floor's yours."  
Hotaru stood up. "I'll get right to the point," she stated. "I found a couple of young visitors from the past today."  
"The past," Haruka sat up.   
"You mean," Amy began.  
"Yes," Hotaru replied. She went over and opened the door to the smaller room next to the conference room. Chibi Hope and Chibi Ariel emerged. Everyone stared in shock. Chibi Ariel suddenly broke the silence.  
"Mommy," she cried and flung herself into Amy's arms. She began to cry. "I want to go home Mommy." She stuck her thumb into her mouth and whimpered softly. Amy immediately remembered the battle with Lady Gemmei. She began to quietly whisper comforting words to the child in attempt to calm her down.  
"Hope," Michiru walked over to the little girl. She wrapped her arms around the child. "Are you okay honey?"  
"I'm fine Michiru-mama," Hope replied. "I was hoping to get home this time."  
"You'll get home," Haruka assured her.  
"What are we going to do with these two," Raye asked. "We all still have our kids living with us except for Serenity since Small Lady is away at college."  
"We could ask Palla or Ves," Mina suggested.  
Ariel immediately began screaming. "No, no, no," she howled. "I want to stay with Mommy."  
"Sweetie," Amy began. "You're only twelve in this time. I don't know if you should see your future self." Ariel cried bitterly. Gasping for breath she clung to Amy. In despair Amy made a decision. "I'm keeping her with me," she told the others. "I remember how she was after she was held captive by Lady Gemmei. She needs all the comfort she can get right now."  
"In that case Chibi Hope will stay with us," Haruka declared. "It wouldn't be fair for Ariel to stay with her parents and not Hope."  
"We'll just need to talk to the Cosmic Senshi," Serenity stated. "We need to set forth some rules about this."  
"We should talk to the Knights too," Lita added. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"I'll talk to the Cosmic Senshi," Mina volunteered. She began to get up when both Amy and Michiru stopped her.  
"We should come too," Michiru stated.  
"Yes," Amy added. "Since our children are the most involved in this."  
"You're right," Mina agreed.  
"I'll talk to Endymion and the Knights," Serenity got up.  
"I keep an eye on these two," Lita offered. She went over to Ariel and held out her arms. "How about staying with me for a few minutes while Mommy takes care of something?"  
Ariel tightened her grip around Amy. She didn't want to leave the person who gave her the most comfort. Amy whispered to Ariel, "The sooner you go to her the sooner I'll be back." Ariel hesitated for a moment and then went into Lita's arms. With large eyes she watched as her mother and the other Senshi left the conference room.  
  
"Nani," Faith shrieked when Mina told them what was going on. "I'm going to have two Hopes to deal with?"  
"Better then having two of you," Hope shot out.  
"Girls," Michiru's voice held a warning tone. The twins stopped scrapping.   
"Does Chibi Ariel have to stay with us," Ariel muttered grumpily.   
"And where do you propose I put her," Amy asked impatiently. Her daughter had a really bad case of irritability.   
"I don't know," Ariel replied. "I just don't want to be reminded of what I went through."  
Amy softened. She knew Ariel still occasionally had nightmares about Lady Gemmei. Now she had to look at her past self who was dealing with it now. "It will only be until we can get the time key working again," she assured Ariel.  
"It's going to be too weird," Hope murmured. "But I remember coming here. It felt weird to me then and it feels weird to me now."  
"Just bare with us," Haruka told her. "And all of you remember not to reveal too much to these two."  
"Please," Ariel rolled her eyes. "I was so traumatized I didn't take in that much at all. I only wanted to be with Mom."  
"Because you were such a baby," Gloria retorted. Ariel glared at her.  
"Does everyone understand," Mina asked giving her daughter a warning look.  
"Yes," Everyone replied.  
"Good," Michiru stated. "Now let's go and see those two."  
  
"Well I'm glad we finally get to meet this boyfriend of yours," Ken dryly told Daisy as they headed down to the dining room.  
"Yes," Lita agreed. "It will be nice to put a face with the name."  
"I know you all will like Noboru," Daisy told them. "He is just wonderful."  
"I guess we'll find out after dinner," Lita sighed.  
  
After dinner everyone convened into the palace living room. Everyone had to adjust to having two young children around. Chibi Ariel had latched herself to Amy and refused to leave her side. Right now she was sitting on Amy's lap with her head pressed against her mother's chest and with her thumb in her mouth. Some of the Senshi had forgotten how much Ariel had regressed after her experience with Lady Gemmei.  
Amy gazed at the small child in her arms. The initial meeting between Ariel and Chibi Ariel had been awkward. Seeing her past self had forced Ariel to relive a traumatic time in her life. Chibi Ariel was very nervous about seeing her future self. Amy hoped they could get the time key working so that they could get the girls home. Greg also had a difficult time seeing his daughter as a little girl again. However he quickly accepted the fact that for a few days he would have two versions of his daughter living with him. It looked like Chibi Ariel only wanted to be with her mother anyway.  
The meeting between Chibi Hope and the twins had been a little easier. Hope recalled having the same meeting as Chibi Hope. Chibi Hope took one look at her older self and was thrilled that she would be so pretty as a teenager. Faith commented about being thrown back six years and then went to look at a car magazine.  
"So when are we meeting this Romeo of yours," Gloria asked Daisy.  
"He'll be here in a few minutes," Daisy replied.  
Annika nudged Maggie. "Care to give us a hint on what he's like?"  
"I can't," Maggie replied. "I've never met him."  
"You've never met him and you're her best friend," Madelyn cried in disbelief.  
"He doesn't go to school," Maggie pointed out. "He's nineteen."  
"Nani," Lita shrieked. She turned to Daisy. "You didn't tell me that."  
"Mom I'm almost seventeen," Daisy grumbled. "When are you going to stop treating me like a child?"  
"When you're seventy," Lita told her.  
Suddenly a voice came from outside. "Hey Daisy!"  
"That's him," Daisy squealed.  
"How did he get past the guards," Serenity wondered.  
"I told them to expect him," Daisy replied. "I'll go and get him. He's just anxious to meet all of you." She dashed to the door and called out. "Hey Noboru. Come in and meet everyone."  
"Do I have to," Noboru called back. Daisy dashed outside.  
"He seems real anxious to me," Ken dryly commented.  
"I'm not going to say anything," Faith announced. "I am going to keep an open mind to all of this."  
Daisy walked in with Noboru. He had long shaggy hair immediately reminding the queen and Inner Senshi of Tiger Eye during their battle with the Dead Moon. His hair was two different colors, red and yellow. He had an earring in one ear and a tattoo on his shoulder. He was wearing tight jeans, sleeveless shirt and combat boots. Everyone stared in shock.  
"My open mind just closed," Faith announced breaking the shocked silence. She walked up to Noboru and asked, "So are you out on parole?" Hope smacked the back of her head to shut her up.  
"Everyone this is Noboru," Daisy announced. She pointed to Lita and Ken. "This is my mom and dad."  
"How do you do," Lita gasped as she quickly recovered from her shock. Noboru grunted in reply. Daisy quickly introduced everyone. Chibi Ariel whimpered in fear as she snuggled closer to Amy who just wrapped her arms around the child.  
"Nice to meet you Noboru," Raye stated as she kept a firm arm around Annika's thin shoulders. She quickly pulled Annika away and whispered, "If you ever date someone like this I'm locking you up until you're ninety."   
"Mama," Annika hissed as sweat drops appeared on her head.  
"Isn't he just wonderful," Daisy gushed as she and Noboru left.  
"Lita let's find some reason to ground her," Ken demanded. "No daughter of mine is dating a hoodlum like that."  
"I agree," Lita muttered. Everyone else was still in shock.  
  
"I can't believe you asked him that," Hope groaned to Faith as they arrived back in their quarters later on.  
"Well he looks like someone who would be out on parole," Faith stated bluntly.  
"You have no tact," Hope sighed. She turned to Chibi Hope. "See what you have to look forward too? A blunt sister who doesn't care about embarrassing you."  
"Don't influence her," Faith snapped.  
"I don't care how Faith is," Chibi Hope softly stated. "I'll always love her. She's my best friend."  
"Thank you," Faith told her and then flounced off to her room.  
"Confidentially," Hope told her younger self. "She's still my best friend and I love her very much."  
Chibi Hope smiled. "I miss Faith," she said. "I'm scared I'll never see her again."  
"Don't be silly," Hope told her. "Of course you'll see her again. If you were lost in time forever then I wouldn't be here."  
"Of course," Chibi Hope blushed. She gazed up at her older self. "How many years are we going to visit?"  
Hope was about to reply when Michiru shot her a warning look. "I can't tell you," she sighed. "But you'll be all right."  
"Come on Chibi Hope," Michiru came forward, deciding to break up the conversation before something slipped out. "It's time to get ready for bed." Michiru took Chibi Hope's hand and led her away.  
Hope watched them go. Memories of being lost in time came flooding back. she thought. Hope headed into her room to get ready for bed herself.  
  
Amy tried to keep her emotions in check while she took care of Chibi Ariel that evening. The memories came flooding back to her. As she gave Chibi Ariel her bath she realized how much she missed doing that for her. Amy and Greg had talked and agreed that Chibi Ariel should sleep in the office. There was a sofa with a pull out bed in there. That way Ariel would not keep her awake with her studying. The old rocking chair from her room was in there now. Ariel had moved it out when she was ten. At Chibi Ariel's request Amy wrapped her in a blanket and gently rocked her at bedtime.   
Ariel, in the meantime, was suffering from bad cramps. She went looking for her mom to get some painkillers. She was not surprised to see her in the office with Chibi Ariel. She watched them for a few minutes feeling a mixture of emotions as she remembered that painful time in her life. "Mom," she whispered so she wouldn't wake Chibi Ariel.  
"Yes Darling," Amy replied.  
Ariel looked at her mother for a moment. "You miss doing that don't you?"  
"Sometimes," Amy admitted. She gazed down at Chibi Ariel. "You were so kawaii." She hesitated and then added, "I must admit that it does feel strange having two versions of my daughter here."  
"Think how she feels," Ariel bluntly pointed out. "I remember. I was already so traumatized after Lady Gemmei and then being tossed around in time like this. It was just so overwhelming to meet my future self."  
"But you did make it home," Amy reminded her.  
"After more tries then I wish to count," Ariel sighed. Remembering why she came she asked, "I need something for pain please."  
"Cramps," Amy asked and Ariel nodded. Amy carefully tucked Chibi Ariel into bed and turned out the lights.  
"Don't expect to sleep through the night while she's here," Ariel quietly told her mother. "She'll have nightmares every night."  
"I guess you remember that much," Amy inquired as she led Ariel into her room. She pulled some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet.  
"Yes," Ariel sighed. "All I wanted was to get home to the right time."  
Amy smiled and rested a hand on Ariel's cheek. "I was so worried about you while you and Hope were lost," she told her. "I knew how badly affected you were. To have you lost in time worried me beyond belief."  
"But we did eventually make it back," Ariel sighed.  
"And it was months before I felt like I had the daughter I knew back," Amy added. She gave Ariel a kiss on the cheek. "Get some sleep Darling. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight Mom," Ariel took the painkillers and left the room.  
  
The next couple of days were very exhausting to Amy. She had to deal with two versions on her daughter. The present Ariel dealing with her first menstrual cycle and the past Ariel, traumatized to a point to where she was regressing kept Amy busy. She also had to oversee study sessions for the five girls studying for the high school entrance exam. Ariel had been right about Chibi Ariel having nightmares. She woke up at least two times a night from them. Amy usually just wound up bringing her into bed with her and Greg. Greg was also having a mixture of emotions when he looked at Chibi Ariel. He had helped defeat Lady Gemmei and he still felt rage over what she had done to their child.  
Things were complicated in the quarters of Uranus and Neptune. Not only did they have two teenagers preparing for the high school exam but also now they had the past version of one of those teenagers who was desperate to get herself and Ariel home. Chibi Hope was feeling a lot of responsibility for Chibi Ariel. She found herself confiding to Hope about it.  
"I remember feeling this way," Hope had told her. "Ariel was so frightened and wanted to get back home. After what she had been through before I knew she had to get home."  
"How did you deal with it," asked Chibi Hope.  
Hope smiled at her. "You'll know what to do," she said and did not say anymore. Chibi Hope knew she wouldn't tell her anything else.  
While the girls were in school Amy worked with Chibi Ariel in therapy hoping to make some progress while the child was here. Once the girls got home Amy had to oversee the study sessions. Chibi Ariel was left in the care of one of the other Senshi, Palla, Ves, or Greg. Chibi Hope worked on some lessons with Michiru and went swimming a lot. She was bored without younger Faith or Annika here.   
About three days after their arrival Chibi Hope and Chibi Ariel were outside in the palace garden. Ves was keeping an eye on them. Chibi Hope was swinging on the swing. Chibi Ariel just sat watched with her thumb in her mouth. Amy was in the study session and all of the other Senshi were busy with other things.  
"Cheer up Ariel," Chibi Hope told her. "We'll get home. Seeing our future selves shows us that."  
"I know," Chibi Ariel murmured. "But when?"  
"I don't know," Chibi Hope sighed as she got off the swing. She walked over to Chibi Ariel and put an arm around the thin shoulders. "I'll get you home. Don't worry about it."  
"Listen to her," a new voice from behind them said. They looked up and saw Maggie. Maggie looked exactly like her mother. A couple of times the two little girls thought they talking to Setsuna when they saw Maggie here.  
"Maggie I want to go home," Chibi Ariel sobbed. Maggie picked the little girl up. She remembered all too well how Ariel was after the battle with Lady Gemmei.   
"Maggie could you help us," Chibi Hope asked hopefully.  
Maggie shook her head. "I'm sorry girls," she sighed. "I am not Guardian of Time yet. I won't join my mother for another few years."  
"Oh well," Chibi Hope shrugged her shoulders. "It never hurts to ask."  
Maggie suddenly smiled. "Let's get ready for dinner tonight," she told them. "We're going to have a guest."  
"Who are we having," asked Chibi Hope.  
"Daisy's boyfriend," Maggie replied. "Aunt Lita and Uncle Ken want to get to know him. But you saw how they felt about him the other day. Not only that but Gloria and Faith will probably say some things too."  
"This is going to be fun," Chibi Hope giggled as she followed Maggie inside.  
  
Supper started in the usual way in the Crystal Palace. Noboru had shown up wearing similar attire to what he wore the other day. He looked very out of place since everyone else was dressed up. Chibi Ariel took one look at him and latched onto Amy. Annika, still very shy, silently stayed with her parents and counted down the minutes until she could retreat upstairs to her quarters. Gloria and Faith were scrutinizing him and making the occasional snide comment. Madelyn and Ariel were quietly discussing something in between them and chose to ignore Noboru.  
Lita and Ken wanted to find out more about this young man who Daisy was head over heels about. So halfway through dinner the questions started.  
"So Noboru are you going to go to college," Lita asked.  
"No," Noboru replied.  
"Why not," asked Ken.  
"I have no time for college," Noboru explained.  
"And what keeps you so busy that you don't have time for college," Ken asked next. "Daisy here will be going to college."  
"Not all of us live for eternity like the Senshi," Noboru pointed out. "Besides work keeps me busy."  
"And what do you do," asked Lita.  
"I work with garbage," Noboru replied.  
"What does Daisy see in him," Faith hissed to Gloria who shrugged.  
"Are you a garbage man," asked Ken.  
"No but I hope to be one day," Noboru said.  
"So is he the garbage," Gloria asked Faith who snorted with laughter. She quickly turned her laughter into a cough.  
"Then what do you do," asked Lita.  
"I make artwork with garbage," Noboru stated.  
"Yuck," Hope exclaimed. "Why would you want to make art with garbage? Why not use ordinary supplies like I do?"  
"I'm not an ordinary artist," Noboru replied.  
"And is that going to support you," asked Ken. "How do you plan on making a living from that?"  
"Isn't it obvious," Gloria piped in. "Since Daisy is going to be living here he hopes to one day too. Then he won't have to work because Daisy is provided for as long as she's a Sailor Senshi."  
"Gloria," Mina angrily hissed.  
"I'm only telling the truth," Gloria stated bluntly.  
"I thought I was invited to dinner," Noboru angrily got up. "But I feel like I'm being tested. I may not be the ideal man for your precious daughter but I'm not making any changes. So if you will excuse me this dinner is over."  
"Noboru," called Daisy in despair but Noboru just left without a word. Daisy angrily turned to everyone. "What's everyone's problem here? You didn't even give him a chance."  
"I'm sorry Daisy but we don't think he's the right man for you," Lita explained.  
"Mom I'm going to live for eternity and like you and all the other Senshi I'll probably have many boyfriends and husbands," shouted Daisy. "I can't just wait for your approval every time."  
"Maybe not but right now you are living in my quarters and you are abiding by my rules," Lita's voice also rose. "Your father and I don't want you dating this man. He's bad news."  
"How do you know," Daisy screamed. "You won't give him a chance." With that she tore upstairs. Lita quietly excused herself and followed her daughter. A few minutes later Ken left too.  
"Well that was a pleasant evening," Faith said sarcastically. She looked at Hope and Ariel. "You two knew about this didn't you?" She glanced over at Chibi Hope and Chibi Ariel.  
"Yes," Hope muttered.  
"Then why didn't you say anything," asked Gloria.  
"Even you can't be that stupid," Ariel flared, her crankiness and irritability getting the better of her. "We promised we wouldn't reveal anything." Chibi Ariel whimpered in terror at all the shouting. Amy gently began whispering soothing words to her. Chibi Hope flushed and lowered her head. She closed her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to anymore arguing.  
  
That night Ariel had to get up for some water. Her first cycle was almost over and she was glad. she thought. Grimly she got herself a drink. Heading back to her room she passed by the office. She heard Chibi Ariel talking to someone. Ariel thought to herself. She opened the door and peeked in. Chibi Ariel was talking to Moonbeam. The grown cat had been shocked at seeing his mistress's younger self but protectively watched over her. Chibi Ariel was shocked at seeing her kitten as a full-grown cat but she quietly accepted him as comfort.  
"I'm so scared Moonbeam," Chibi Ariel was sobbing. "I really want to go home but I don't know when."  
"Just remember you will get home," Moonbeam assured her. "And when you do know that I will be there to help you."  
"He's right," Ariel came into the room. She sat down on the bed and put Moonbeam on her lap. "He's always been a good friend."  
"Ariel," Chibi Ariel gazed at her older self. "Are you mad that I'm here?"  
"No," Ariel assured her. "It's just forced me to look at a part of my life I wanted to forget. But we both have a wonderful mother. She will be there for you."  
"I know," Chibi Ariel choked. "I really want to be with her all the time."  
"I know you do," Ariel told her. "I remember all of this. You'll be all right. I promise."  
The door opened and Amy stepped in. "Are we having a hard time sleeping girls," she asked. She sat down on the bed. Chibi Ariel was in her arms in a flash.  
"I was just giving her some encouragement Mom," Ariel replied. "I haven't given anything away."  
Amy smiled at Ariel. "I know you didn't," she stated. "Now you have school tomorrow so get some sleep. I'll get Chibi Ariel to sleep."   
Ariel picked up Moonbeam. She quietly bade them goodnight and left. Amy turned back to Chibi Ariel. She lifted her up and carried her to the rocking chair. As she began to rock she told Ariel, "Tomorrow we'll see about getting that time key working again. Maybe it will work and you can get home."  
Chibi Ariel hoped that it would. She snuggled up closer to Amy and let the rocking lull her to sleep.  
  
The next day the girls left for school. A very angry Daisy was among them. Ken and Lita had forbade her from seeing Noboru ever again and told her if she did then she would be grounded. Chibi Hope partially wanted to stay a little longer to see how this would turn out but she knew she had to get Chibi Ariel home soon. she thought.  
"Are you girls ready," asked Haruka.  
"Yes," Chibi Hope replied. She pulled the time key out of her pocket. She held it up. A few minutes later an opening appeared. "It's working," she cried.  
"Then you girls had better get going," Amy commanded. She looked at Chibi Ariel in her arms. "You be brave for Mommy. I promise you'll get home."  
"Okay Mommy," Chibi Ariel clutched Amy tightly.  
Chibi Hope hugged both Haruka and Michiru. "This was an interesting visit," she told them. "And I won't be able to tell you about it."  
"Don't fret," Michiru hugged her tightly. "You'll find a way to share this."  
"Take care," Haruka hugged Chibi Hope next. She glanced at Chibi Ariel who was still clinging to Amy. "And take care of Ariel too. She needs you."  
"I will," Chibi Hope replied. She turned to Chibi Ariel. "Let's go."  
Amy put Chibi Ariel down and gave her another hug and kiss. Chibi Ariel then ran over to Chibi Hope who took her hand. The two waved goodbye and disappeared through the opening.  
"Well that's it," Michiru sighed. "I wonder if we'll see these two again in our future."  
"Only time will tell," Haruka replied.  
"Please keep them safe," Amy softly whispered as she gazed at the opening. She made a silent promise; "If I see Chibi Ariel again I will do all I can for her."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part Three

Hi Everyone. Here is part three. Ariel and Hope are going back to the time of the S season. They will be at the time before the Senshi found out the identities of Uranus and Neptune. They will be battling Eudial. Also since they never gave us a name for Amy's mother I just gave her one.  
Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
Lost in Time  
Part Three  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel and Hope groaned as they hit the ground. "Why can't we ever land on a soft spot," Hope grumbled.  
Ariel stood up and looked around, her blue eyes large with fear. "Hope we are in the past," she gasped. "This isn't Crystal Tokyo."  
Hope looked around. "Oh no," she moaned. "When have we landed?"  
"Maybe it's after the time we visited our mommies here," Ariel suggested hopefully. "We can tell them who we are."  
Hope looked around at the people. One child caught her eyes. "I'm afraid not," she sighed. Hope pointed her finger. "Look."  
Ariel looked at where Hope was pointing. She saw a little girl around Hope's age with pink pigtails pulled into odangos. "That's Rini," Ariel wailed.  
"I know," Hope replied. "And I see a henshin broach on her which means this must have been the time she was sent back here to train. So our parents haven't met us yet."  
"We've got to tell them," Ariel cried as tears rolled down her face. "Who will take care of us?"  
"We can't tell them," Hope cried. "It's at least another year or so before we come back."  
"Then what will we do," Ariel sobbed. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and whimpered softly.  
Hope felt helpless. She didn't know what to do. Ariel was right. Someone had to take care of them until the time key worked again. She looked over at Rini. She saw Luna P floating behind her and an idea began to form. "I've got it Ariel," she cried. She grasped Ariel's hand. "Let's go."  
  
Rini walked through the park. She remembered what her mother had told her. She had to make friends in this century. Serena and the other Senshi were studying for their high school entrance exams. Her mother had told her that there would be an important encounter during this time. Rini wondered what she meant.   
"Small Lady Serenity," a voice behind her said. Rini turned around in surprise at hearing her proper title. She saw two little girls. One was about her age and the other was a couple of years younger. There was something very familiar about them.  
"Who are you," she asked. "And how do you know who I am?"  
"I'm Hope," the older one said. "And this is Ariel."  
"Impossible," Rini retorted. "Hope is two and Ariel is just a baby."  
"I know this is going to be hard to believe," Hope stated. "We are the Hope and Ariel you know. We're just from the time when you are fourteen. We got a hold of a broken time key and we've been lost in time."  
Rini narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"  
Hope drew in her breath. "I'm Hope and I have a twin sister named Faith. I am the adopted daughter of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Ariel is the daughter of Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight. Your mother is Neo-Queen Serenity and she sent you back to the 20th century to train."  
"You're telling the truth," Rini concluded. "You know enough to convince me."  
"We need your help," Hope said.  
"What can I do," asked Rini.  
Ariel wailed. "I want my mommy."  
"Our parents aren't supposed to meet us for a couple of years," Hope explained. "We were wondering if you could use Luna P to help us out until we can get this time key active again."  
"Okay," Rini agreed. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't use this on Neptune or Uranus. The Serena and the others haven't found out their true identities. Your parents have no idea that I am from the future. I'll have to do something with the Inner Senshi."  
Hope sighed. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. She looked at Ariel, "Just as long as she can stay with her mother. She has been through something really bad."  
"That is not a problem," Rini assured her. "You two wait here and I'll be back as soon as I can." Rini took off in a sprint. Hope and Ariel watched her go and then sat down on the bench to wait.  
  
Hope gazed down at Ariel sitting next to her. The child was sucking her thumb and soft sobs kept coming out of her. Hope was worried about her. Hope thought. Hope was scared too but she couldn't let Ariel know. She knew she had to stay strong for Ariel's sake.  
Rini came running up. "Okay," she gasped. "I took care of the Inner Senshi. They are on their way here so I ran ahead." She looked at Ariel, "You're Amy's sister here."  
"But I want her to be my mommy not my sister," Ariel wailed.  
"I'm sorry but she's too young to have a daughter your age," Rini pointed out. She turned to Hope. "I made you Raye's sister."  
"That will be so weird," Hope muttered but she knew Rini was doing the best she could.  
"There you are Rini," Serena came up with Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. "Why did you run ahead like that?"  
Amy knelt down in front of Ariel. "What are you doing here without Mom or me," she asked. "You know the rules."  
Ariel began to cry. She wrapped her arms around Amy who picked her up. "I had better get her home Minna," she stated. "Mom will be worried about her. She hasn't been the same since the accident."  
"Accident," Hope questioned Rini.  
"I figured something happened to her to traumatize her," Rini whispered. "So I had Luna P have everyone believe she witnessed an accident that killed her friend." Hope nodded her head. At least they had a reason for Ariel's behavior.  
"Come on Hope," Raye said as she took her "sister's" hand. "We need to get home too."  
"Okay," Hope replied.   
  
Dr. Asami Mizuno looked up as her two daughters entered the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see Amy carrying Ariel. The poor little thing had been through so much lately. She was very clingy to her older sister.  
"Hi girls," Asami greeted them. "Thank you for taking care of her again Amy. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."  
"She wasn't," Amy replied. "I don't mind taking care of her."  
"I don't know what I would do without you," Asami sighed. She walked over to the two girls. "Come on Ariel. How about giving your big sister a break?"  
Ariel hesitated for a moment as she tightened her grip around Amy's neck. Then she remembered that right now her mother was her sister and her grandmother was her mother. She went into Asami's arms. "That's my sweet little girl," Asami smiled. She turned back to Amy. "I'm afraid I have to work tonight. Would you like me to call a sitter for her?"  
Ariel thought.   
"I can take care of her Mom," Amy replied and Ariel heaved a silent breath of relief. "I have to study so I'll be up anyway."   
"Very well," Asami said. "Why don't you go and take a break? I'll finish getting dinner ready."  
"I'll be in my room studying," Amy called as she left the kitchen.  
Asami put Ariel down on a tall stool. "How about helping me make dinner," she asked. Ariel stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded. Asami smiled gently and kissed the little girl on the head. In the last few weeks Ariel had been regressing and that worried her. Asami did not know what she would do without Amy. Her older daughter was like a second mother to Ariel who in turn adored her older sister. Asami sometimes worried that she was burdening Amy with the responsibility. When she discussed that with Amy, she assured her that she didn't mind taking care of Ariel. Asami considered herself lucky to have such a responsible daughter.  
  
Raye and Hope arrived at the temple. Raye's grandfather was waiting for them. "There you are Raye," he exclaimed. "You and your friends left so suddenly."  
"Sorry Grandpa," Raye replied. "But Rini told us that Hope and Ariel had wandered off by themselves so we had to go and find them."  
"Hope are you giving your sister a hard time," Grandpa asked.  
"No Grandpa," Hope replied. She felt weird calling Annika's great-grandfather grandpa. According to Raye he had died right before the big freeze.  
Grandpa turned back to Raye. "Chad and I are going to do some training tonight so do you mind taking care of her?"  
"What are you going to do to him," Raye asked angrily. "Grandpa I hope you're not going to put him through something painful."  
"No I'm not," Grandpa told her. "Now do you mind taking care of your sister tonight?"  
"No I don't," Raye sighed. Grandpa nodded and went down the hall. Raye took Hope's hand and led her to the back. She opened a door. "Sit in your room for a while and read a book or something," she commanded. "I have to do a fire reading. After I finish I'll get us something to eat."  
Hope remembered Annika saying that her mother had done numerous fire readings during this time because she had visions of the end of the world. "Raye is everything all right," she asked nervously.  
Raye's hard gaze softened. She knelt down and placed a warm hand on Hope's cheek. "Everything will be fine," she assured her. "I promise I'll take care of you no matter what happens." Hope nodded her head. She watched as Raye retreated down the hall to the fire room. Then she sat down on the bed. She pulled out the time key.   
  
Ariel sat quietly all throughout dinner and listened to her mother and grandmother talk about the entrance exams. Even though she couldn't reveal to Amy who she really was she was comforted by the fact that she was near her. Rini did a good job with Luna P into making Amy believe she was the doting older sister.  
"Ariel honey come on you need to eat," Asami exclaimed.  
"I'm not hungry Mommy," Ariel replied softly.  
"Your appetite has really decreased," Asami sighed as she placed a hand on Ariel's forehead. "You're going to get sick."  
Ariel didn't reply. She placed her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on the table.  
"Maybe I should stay home tonight," Asami murmured.  
"You don't need to do that Mom," Amy assured her. "I can handle it."  
"Are you sure Amy," Asami asked.  
"You said you had an important patient to see tonight," Amy pointed out. "I can take care of Ariel."  
"Very well," Asami agreed reluctantly. She looked at her watch. "Oh my look at the time. I have got to go. I was hoping to at least give Ariel her bath before I left."  
"I'll do it Mom," Amy promised. "Don't worry."  
"Then I'm off," Asami kissed Ariel. "Listen to your sister." Ariel nodded her head. Asami kissed Amy and then left. Amy began to clear off the table. Once she was done she walked over to Ariel who reached her arms out to be picked up. Amy scooped her up and Ariel rested her head on her shoulder.  
she thought.  
"Come on," Amy gently said. "Let's get you your bath."  
Ariel thought sadly as Amy carried her off toward the bathroom.  
  
Later on that night Amy was studying for the high school entrance exam. After she had put Ariel to bed she called the other Senshi to discuss the new enemy and Uranus and Neptune. They all wondered why those two were also after pure hearts. They also wondered what the Talismans were.  
She heard the soft creak of her door and she looked up. Ariel was standing there with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong Ariel," Amy asked in concern.  
"I had a bad dream," Ariel sobbed.  
"Mom's not home yet," Amy explained. Ariel went over to her and wrapped her arms around Amy's waist. Amy pulled the child onto her lap. "Would you like to sleep with me for a while?" Ariel nodded her head. Amy carried her over to the bed and tucked her in. A few minutes later she crawled in next to her. Ariel felt comforted at having her mother's arms around her. She fell asleep dreaming that she was home.  
  
When Asami got home she peeked into Ariel's room and found she wasn't there. Knowing where she probably was Asami headed toward Amy's room. Sure enough Ariel was sleeping in Amy's bed with her. Amy had her arms wrapped around the little girl. Seeing Ariel's look of content Asami left the two girls to sleep.  
  
Eudial sat in front of her computer typing in some data. Her phone rang. She picked it up, "This is Eudial."  
"Eudial," Professor Tomoe was on the other end. "Have you located our next target?"  
Eudial inserted the floppy into the drive. A picture came up. "Yes I have Professor," she replied. "I have found a small child who has a very pure heart."  
"Good," Tomoe laughed. "I will have the appropriate Damian made."  
"Thank you Professor," Eudial said as she hung up. She gazed at the screen.   
It was a picture of Ariel.  
  
"Oh this is so much better then studying," Serena sighed as she and the girls walked into the park.  
"Now Serena we agreed to bring the kids here as long as we studied while they played," Amy reminded her.  
"Why do you always have to think of studying," Mina complained. "It's a nice day. Why can't we just relax?"  
"Because the high school entrance exams are coming up and we can't be lazy," Amy pointed out.  
"Please," groaned Lita.  
Raye turned to Hope. "Now you don't go wondering off today," she told her. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes Raye," Hope replied. She found having Raye as an older sister wasn't too bad. She wasn't the same Raye that was Annika's mother. Hope had often heard that motherhood had changed Raye considerably.  
"Ariel you go and play," Amy said to the child.  
"But Amy," Ariel protested with her thumb in her mouth. "I want to stay here with you.   
"Ariel I have to study," Amy firmly told her. "Now remember what Mom told you."  
"To listen," Ariel murmured. She followed Rini and Hope over to the swings.  
Rini found this to be a good time to discuss the time key with Hope and Ariel. When they were out of earshot she turned to Hope. "Any luck with the time key?"  
"No," Hope sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait until it works like we've done in the other two years we visited."  
"As long as you two don't say anything to give yourselves away," Rini reminded them. She looked at Ariel.  
"I'm not saying anything," Ariel whined. "I'm letting my grandmother be my mommy."  
"Good," Rini heaved a breath of relief. She looked back over toward the girls. "Oh there's Haruka and Michiru."  
"Where," Hope asked anxiously. She saw Haruka and Michiru talking to Serena and the others. She dashed over to them.  
"Oh Haruka, Michiru," Raye stated. "This is my little sister Hope."  
"Hello Hope," Haruka smiled.  
"Oh what a cutie," Michiru gushed as she knelt down in front of Hope. How are you Hope?"  
"Fine," Hope replied. She resisted the urge to throw her arms around Michiru.  
"Well we'll leave you girls to your studying," Haruka smiled as she and Michiru walked away.  
"What a beautiful couple they are," Serena sighed.  
"I know," Lita agreed. "It doesn't matter that they are both girls."  
  
Michiru turned to Haruka. "There was something about Raye's sister," she stated. "I can't place my finger on it but she seems so familiar to me."  
"I felt it too," Haruka admitted. "I felt that she was a part of us."  
"Oh well," Michiru sighed. "We've got other things to worry about right now."  
"That's right," Haruka agreed. "We've got to find the Talismans."  
"The ocean is restless today," Michiru observed. "Something is going to happen here soon."  
"I can feel it in the wind," Haruka added. "We need to keep our eyes open."  
  
Ariel sat quietly on the swing. She badly wanted to get home. So far this had been the worst stop they've made. At least in the other two times Amy knew who Ariel was. Here Ariel had to pretend to be Amy's little sister and it was hard to draw comfort from Asami. As much as Ariel loved her grandmother she wasn't her mother.  
A car suddenly drove recklessly through the park. People screamed as they scrambled to get out of the way. The car stopped in front of Ariel and a woman got out. Ariel looked at her and remembered her from the Senshi history books.   
Eudial approached her. "There you are little girl," she laughed. She held up a gun. Before Ariel could react Eudial shot it. Ariel screamed as she her pure heart was extracted from her.  
  
"Ariel," Hope screamed. Rini held her back.   
"Quick go hide," she commanded. "Leave it to us." Hope scrambled behind some bushes and watched.  
Eudial began to approach Ariel. "Hold it right there," shouted a voice. She turned around and saw Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. "How could you take the pure heart of a child who has already been through so much? I am the agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Moon."  
"I am also an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in training, Sailor Chibi Moon," Sailor Chibi Moon called out.  
"And we're the sailor team," shouted the rest of the Senshi.  
"In the name of the moon," Sailor Moon shouted.  
"We'll punish you," shouted all Senshi.  
"Oh what annoyances," sighed Eudial. "Come out my Damian." The back of her car opened and out came a Damian that looked like a collection of playground equipment. It roared at the Senshi.  
"Nani," gasped Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Mercury," Venus hissed. "Get to Ariel. We'll take care of this."  
"Right," Mercury started to sprint over to Ariel. Eudial was also heading toward Ariel to get to her pure heart. "Stay away from her," Mercury shouted. She powered up. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Her attack flew out and hit Eudial.  
"How dare you," shouted Eudial.  
"I won't let you lay one hand on her," shouted Mercury. She ran toward Ariel to get her pure heart back in her when someone swished in front of her. It was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
"You," growled Eudial. "You always show up also."  
"Our mission is to get the talismans before you do," Uranus told her.  
"Give that to me," Mercury shouted. She ran toward them. "If I don't get her pure heart back into her she'll die."  
"Some sacrifices need to be made," shouted Neptune. She powered up. "DEEP SUBMERGES!" Her attack flew out and knocked Mercury over.  
Hope watched all this from the bushes. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa," she choked as tears rolled down her face. "How could you?"  
"That pure heart will be mine," shouted Eudial.  
"You're wasting your time," Uranus called back. "This is not a talisman."  
Mercury recovered from the attack. She ran over and snatched the pure heart from Uranus. "Give that to me," she shouted angrily.  
"Have it your way," Neptune told her. She and Uranus started to walk away. They looked over and the Inner Senshi battling the Damian. "I think they can handle this themselves today."  
"We don't want them to get to dependent on our help," Uranus added.  
Hope watched in horror and disbelief as her future parents walked away. She couldn't believe what she just saw. The Neptune and Uranus she knew were devoted to their queen. They put her safety before theirs. They also joined the Inner Senshi as comrades. Here they were ready to take Ariel's pure heart if it had a talisman. They left their queen and the Inner Senshi to fight alone. Hope scrunched herself up into a ball and began to cry.  
"BURNING MANDALA!" Mars's attack hit the Damian. "Sailor Moon now!"  
"Right," Sailor Moon pulled the heart spiral rod. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"   
"Lovely," shouted the Damian as it turned into a playground swing. The seed popped out of the swing and the black cloud of Damian blew away. The other Senshi ran over to Amy who had just put Ariel's pure heart back in.  
"How is she," Sailor Moon asked anxiously. Everyone powered down.  
"Hold on," Amy replied. She cradled Ariel in her arms. Everyone watched as her color returned to her face. "Ariel wake up."  
Ariel woke up. She saw Amy over her. Immediately she began to wail. She flung her arms around Amy's neck. "Mommy," she screamed. "Mommy!"  
"It's okay Ariel," Amy soothed. "You're safe now."  
"Mommy," Ariel continued to scream. She held on tightly to Amy.  
"I'd better get her to Mom," Amy quickly stood up.  
"I'll come with you," Serena volunteered. She and Amy left carrying the screaming Ariel with them.  
"Where's Hope," Raye suddenly asked as she looked around.  
"I told her to go hide in the bushes," Rini replied. She ran over to the bushes with Raye, Lita and Mina following. There was Hope curled up in a ball, crying hysterically.  
  
That evening Hope sat up in bed. She was still shocked from what she saw that afternoon. she asked herself.   
There was a soft knock at the door. Hope quickly wiped her eyes as Raye came in. "I just got off the phone with Amy," she reported. "Ariel is fine. She's sleeping peacefully now."  
Hope nodded her head. She had to let everyone believe that she was upset about Ariel being attacked. Raye sat down on the bed next to her. "There's something else bothering you," she observed. Hope quickly looked up. She remembered Raye's psychic abilities. Raye ran a hand over Hope's face. "Come on. You can tell me."  
"No I can't," Hope choked.   
"You don't want to talk about it," Raye asked. Hope shook her head. She wanted to talk about it but she couldn't in this time. "Very well," Raye sighed. "If you need to talk you know where to find me. Now you need to get some sleep. It's late." Hope nodded her head. She let Raye tuck her in. After Raye left Hope began to cry again. How could she ever trust her parents again?  
  
A couple of days later Amy showed up at the shrine with Ariel. Hope could tell by the way Ariel was sucking her thumb and clinging to Amy that she was even more traumatized now. Hope realized she had to get them out of this time. Even if they go to the far future at least Amy would know whom Ariel was.  
"Serena do you know where Rini is," Hope asked.  
"She was still at home when I left," Serena replied. "You can call her."   
Hope nodded and ran to the phone. She dialed the Tsukino number and waited. "Rini," she said when Rini answered. "Can you come over to the shrine?"  
"I really can't when Serena and the girls are studying," Rini replied.  
"Then can you meet us at the park," asked Hope. "I am going to try the time key. I've got to try and get Ariel home."  
"Okay," Rini replied. "I'll see you there."  
Hope got off the phone and ran to Ariel. "Come on," she hissed. "We're going to try the time key in the park."  
"Can we go home this time," Ariel asked.  
"I don't know but I'll try," Hope promised. "Go and ask Amy if you can come with me."  
Ariel asked Amy who consented. Then Hope and Ariel ran to meet Rini in the park. "Why do we have to meet Rini," Ariel asked.  
"Because she needs to use Luna P to adjust everyone's memories when we go," Hope replied.  
"Hope I'm scared that we won't ever make it home," Ariel choked as tears began to run down her face.  
Hope stopped running. She put an arm around Ariel and hugged her. "I'll get you home," she assured her. "I promise." Hope took Ariel's hand and the two little girls walked to the park.  
Rini had already arrived and was waiting for them. "Are you ready," she asked.  
"Yes," Hope replied. She pulled the time key out of her pocket. She held it up and an opening appeared. "It's working."  
"I'll adjust everyone's memories with Luna P as soon as you go," Rini promised.  
"Thank you for your help Rini," Hope stated. "We'll see you in the future."  
"You're welcome," Rini gave both of them a hug. "Cheer up Ariel. You'll get home."  
"Thank you Rini," Ariel whispered. Hope took her hand the two girls went over to the opening.   
Rini watched as they disappeared. She clutched Luna P to her chest. "Good luck," she whispered. Then with Luna P following her she went off to adjust everyone's memories.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Part Four

Here is part four. I hope you enjoy it. We'll get to see Tiffany this time but it takes place before "Runaway."  
Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
Lost in Time  
Part Four  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
Lita sat down at the table with a piece of cake in front of her. Daisy was off being the doting grandmother. She had taken Lily to town for the day. Daisy was already starting to date again even though it hadn't been that long since the death of her last husband. Lita had questioned Amy about this who assured her that it was Daisy's way of grieving. She took her grief and nurtured it into love for other people. Lita thought to herself. Ken had died many years ago but she still missed him. Immortality did have its drawbacks. Lita knew she would remarry one day but she wasn't sure if she was ready. In a couple of years they would awaken the fourth and last generation of Sailor Senshi. That would keep them busy.  
She was about to take a bite of her cake when a flash of pink light caught her eyes. Lita thought. She put down the fork and went to her balcony door. She opened it and stepped out. she thought as she pulled out her henshin wand. "JUPITER ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" After transformation she leapt the balcony and headed toward the source of the light. She ran over and saw two small figures huddled in the bushes. Jupiter looked closer. "Hope, Ariel," she gasped.  
"Aunt Lita," Hope cried. "Are we home. Is this the right year?"  
"I'm afraid not girls," Jupiter sighed. "You're about eighty-eight years into your future."  
Ariel burst into the tears. "I want to go home," she sobbed. Jupiter pulled Ariel into her arms. Ariel rested her head on Jupiter's shoulders and howled.  
"She just had her pure heart taken," Hope explained.  
"I don't remember that," Jupiter stated as she racked her brains.  
"Rini used Luna P to adjust your memories," Hope replied.  
"I see," Jupiter murmured. She looked at Ariel crying her heart out. She held out her other arm to Hope. "Come on," she said. "Let's get you both up to my quarters. Hope went into Jupiter's arm. With the two little girls in her arms Jupiter leaped back up to her balcony. Once inside she set the girls down and then powered down. She looked at the two children. Immediately she was reeled back over eighty years. Ariel had stuck her thumb back into her mouth and was sobbing quietly. Lita picked Ariel back up in an attempt to comfort her.  
"I want my mommy," Ariel cried.  
"Hush Sweetie," Lita soothed. "I'll get her and the other Senshi." With Ariel in her lap Lita pulled out her communicator and began to contact the other Senshi.  
  
Mina watched Tiffany drawing pictures at the table. It broke her heart to know that it would be another two years before Tiffany would run away to the past. Mina had a hard time looking at her granddaughter, Celine now with love. She knew what Celine was doing to Tiffany. Mina had discussed with the other original Senshi at length about breaking the oath they took when Tiffany had run away to the past but Sailor Pluto had told her no. So Mina knew all she could do was give Tiffany the love she deserved.   
This afternoon Mina had gone to Celine's quarters. She had heard Celine screaming at Tiffany. Mina just walked in and saw Tiffany was standing there in tears. She had wet her pants and Celine was putting her down and giving her the worst time. Mina intervened. She told Celine that Tiffany was spending the night with her that night. Before Celine could protest Mina had picked Tiffany up and carried her out the door. It had taken a long time to comfort Tiffany but Mina had finally got her calmed down.  
"Great-grandma," Tiffany whispered timidly.  
"Yes Sweetheart," Mina replied focusing her attention on the little girl.  
"Am I a bad person," Tiffany asked.  
Mina's heart broke. She knew that Celine was always telling Tiffany how horrible she was. "Of course you're not Darling," she assured her. She held out her arms and Tiffany ran right into them. "You're a sweet little girl and I love you so much. So does Grandma."  
"I love you too Great-grandma," Tiffany choked. She snuggled deeply into Mina's arms. Mina smiled and gently played with one of the child's braids. She remembered when Gloria was a little girl. She had not really been a child who liked snuggling. Mina had always envied Raye because Annika's favorite thing had been snuggling with her mother. Mina thought.  
Her communicator beeped. Frowning Mina opened it. Lita's face appeared. "Mina," she said. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need all original Senshi in my quarters."  
"I have Tiffany with me," Mina hissed.  
"I'm sorry," Lita replied. "Can you leave her with Gloria?"  
Mina sighed. "I guess I can take her to Gloria's office," she decided. Gloria was always thrilled to see Tiffany.   
"See you in a few," Lita signed off.   
Mina picked Tiffany up. "Let's go and see Grandma," she suggested. Tiffany gave a smile to show that she liked that idea. Mina smiled back and carried her out of her quarters.  
  
Lita glanced down at the two little girls sitting on her couch. It didn't take an expert to see that both of them were miserable. Ariel had her thumb in her mouth and was sobbing softly. Lita remembered the battle with Lady Gemmei quite well. She had retrieved Ariel from her cell and had been shocked at the condition the child had been in. Hope looked very upset too. Lita could imagine that all of this was taking its toll on her. She remembered the previous times these two had visited in the past while they were lost. Hope had been doing her best to look out for Ariel and reassure her. Lita thought.  
A knock at the door interrupted her thinking. Lita ran to answer it. It was Serenity, Amy and Raye. "Oh good you're here," Lita said mainly to Amy.  
"What is going on Lita," Serenity asked.  
"Yes," Amy asked. "I had to leave Ariel and Madelyn in charge of the office and the flu bug is going around right now. Hotaru is on her way. She was seeing a patient."  
"Both Tara and Ashley have it," Raye added. "Annika is helping Brooke out because two sick children can be exhausting."  
"Amy you may need to take a couple of days off," Lita informed her.  
"Why," asked Amy as she and the others followed Lita into the living room. They all gasped in shock when they saw the two children sitting on the couch.  
"Ariel, Hope," Serenity gasped.  
"So they came here too," Raye mused.  
"Mommy," Ariel cried and she flung herself into Amy's open arms. She burst into tears.  
"It's okay Darling," Amy soothed as she quickly recovered from her shock. "Mommy's here."  
Raye knelt down in front of Hope. "Are you okay Hope," she asked.  
Hope only nodded her head in response.  
A few minutes later Mina, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru arrived. All of them were shocked at first to see the younger versions of Ariel and Hope but quickly recovered as they remembered the situation. "Hope," Michiru hugged the little girl. Hope did not return the hug.  
"So you girls have ended up here too," Serenity stated. Hope nodded her head. Ariel just snuggled up to her mother and sucked her thumb.  
"We can't get home," Hope choked. She looked at Ariel. "We just came from the 20th century when you were fighting Eudial. Rini used Luna P to adjust your memories. I had to pretend I was Aunt Raye's sister. Ariel had to be your sister Aunt Amy. It was so hard for her because she wanted you to be her mommy. When she had her heart taken I knew I had to get her out of that time. Even if we came to our future at least Aunt Amy could be Ariel's mother."  
"Calm down," Amy instructed. "You're going to get upset."  
Hope turned to Haruka and Michiru. "How could you," she asked.  
"How could we what," Michiru asked.  
"How could you be so ruthless," Hope demanded. "You were after the pure hearts too. You didn't care if that person died. You left our queen and the rest of the Inner Senshi to fight without helping them. How could you do that?"  
"Hope," Haruka explained in a gentle voice. "We had a mission. We didn't want to sacrifice anyone but we couldn't let the Talismans fall into the hands of the enemy. And it ended up that we didn't need any sacrifices. Our queen showed us that."  
"It was our way Hope," Michiru added. "Please understand."  
"I can't right now," Hope shouted. "I just watched as you looked at Ariel's pure heart to see if it was a Talisman. She has already been through so much. She didn't need this."  
"We don't remember since Luna P adjusted everyone's memories," Haruka told her. "It was hard for us too." She looked at Serenity. "I remembered when I thought Odango was going to have to be sacrificed. It tore me apart but I wanted to save the world from the silence."  
"Hope," Serenity took Hope's hand. "Please forgive them. They eventually learned to work with us and they have been huge assets to us ever since." Hope only looked down at her feet.   
"She's had a shock," Amy told Michiru and Haruka. "Give her time."  
"So the question is now what are we going to do with these two," Mina asked.  
"I want to stay with you Mommy," Ariel cried as she clung tighter to Amy. "Please let me stay with you."  
"Hush Darling," Amy soothed. "Of course you can stay with me." That seemed to mollify Ariel a little bit. She pressed her cheek to her mother's chest feeling the warmth and comfort she always felt there.  
"Hope would you like to stay with us," Michiru asked.  
"No," Hope sobbed. "I just can't understand you right now."  
"Hope," Michiru choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Why don't you let Hope stay with someone else," Amy suggested. "You can spend some time with her while she's here and try to get her to understand."  
"Very well," Haruka reluctantly agreed.  
It was decided that Hope would stay with Hotaru. Since she was in a great deal of shock Amy felt it would be best for her to stay with someone who was also a trained psychologist. Hotaru had gone back to school and gotten a degree in child psychology. She would be able to help Hope deal with her feelings.  
"In the meantime," Mina stated. "We'll just have to keep these two hidden from everyone else in this palace."  
"We've done it before so we can do it again," Raye added and everyone agreed.  
  
Michiru and Haruka headed towards Hope's quarters. Both of them were very upset when Chibi Hope yelled at them like that. They had to see adult Hope and find out what happened.  
Hope let them in and fixed them some tea. "So Ariel and I are here now," she sighed.  
"Yes," Haruka replied. "And your younger self just witnessed us trying to take Ariel's pure heart."  
"We don't remember taking Ariel's pure heart because of Luna P," Michiru added.  
"I remember how I felt when I watched that battle," Hope recalled as she took a sip of tea. "I was so shocked. I felt like the two people I trusted the most had betrayed me."  
"Hope what did we do while you were here," Michiru asked. "I don't want to send you away angry. You seemed okay with us when you finally returned home."  
"Just tell her the truth," Hope replied. "That's what I remembered you doing anyway."  
"And it worked," Haruka asked.  
"I still didn't understand but I was no longer upset with you," Hope recalled. "I didn't want to stay upset because I needed comfort too. Ariel wasn't the only one who was scared."  
"Well we're going to go and see her tomorrow," Michiru sighed. "I guess we'll tell the truth and see what happens." Haruka only nodded in agreement. They hoped they could win Chibi Hope over tomorrow.  
  
Amy gazed at the sleeping child in her room. Ariel was simply exhausted from everything that was going on right now. Amy decided to put her to bed early. Because of how frightened Ariel was Amy decided to let her sleep with her. At least if Ariel woke up then Amy would be right by her.  
There was a knock at the door. Amy went to answer it. Adult Ariel was standing there. "Hi Mom," she said softly.  
"Hi Darling," Amy gestured her to come in.  
"So where's Chibi Ariel," Ariel asked.  
"Sleeping," Amy replied. "She's just exhausted, both physically and emotionally." There was a moment's hesitation then Amy looked at Ariel, "I know this was a rough time for you. Every time your six-year-old self pops up she is so traumatized. It takes me back to the battle with Lady Gemmei. You regressed so much because of that. I know this being lost in time made things even worse."  
"It was hard," Ariel sighed. "I wanted to be with you. I hated it when we went to a time where you hadn't met me yet and we had to adjust memories so that I could be your sister. At least in this time and other times in the future you could still be my mother."  
"I take out the files to work with her while she's here but sometimes I wonder if it helps," Amy sighed.  
"It does," Ariel assured her. "The love that you gave me each time I came gave me the strength to move on."  
"You had slipped away so much during that time," Amy murmured. "When you returned from being lost I was afraid I had lost you completely. You were just a shell of what you were."  
"We can't prevent it Mom," Ariel whispered. "It didn't matter how much help you gave me, the only thing I had on my mind was getting home to my time."  
Amy smiled and took Ariel's hand. "At least you did come back after months of therapy."  
Ariel pulled something out of her bag. "I brought something that might comfort her," she stated. She pulled out her old stuffed Moonbeam Annika had made for her many years ago. "I loved this as a child. I know she will like seeing it too."  
Amy took the toy from Ariel. "I would like to see a smile on her face," she said.  
"You will," Ariel assured her.   
  
Once Ariel had left Amy heard screams coming from the bedroom. She hurried in and saw the child sitting up in bed crying hysterically. Amy was by her side in a flash. "It's okay Sweetie," she soothed as she gathered the frightened child in her arms. "Mommy's here."  
"Mommy I was back with Lady Gemmei," Ariel sobbed. "She was hurting me."  
"Well you're safe now Sweetie," Amy whispered. "Daddy destroyed her. Remember?" Amy swallowed heard at the mention of Greg. He had died a number of years ago but Amy's heart still ached for him.  
"I want to go home Mommy," Ariel cried. "I want to go back to where I belong. I'm tired of being lost in time like this."  
"You'll go home Darling," Amy assured her. "I promise. You and Hope will get to where you belong." She allowed Ariel to snuggle deep in her arms. Amy remembered what adult Ariel had just brought over. "Come with me for a minute. I have something for you to see." She picked Ariel up and carried her into the living room. There was the stuffed Moonbeam.   
"That's the stuffed Moonbeam Annika gave me," Ariel exclaimed.  
"Yes," Amy replied as she handed it to Ariel. "Your adult self brought him over. She thought it might give you some comfort." Ariel took the stuffed Moonbeam and hugged him close to her. Amy saw a glimmer of a smile on her face. She held Ariel close to her, reliving the times when her daughter really was this age.  
  
The next morning Hotaru was feeding Hope breakfast. The child had been unusually quiet since they arrived last night. Hotaru could tell that the stress of being lost in time was taking its toll on Hope. Now that she had witnessed how her parents were during the fight with the Death Busters, she was even more upset.  
"Hope," Hotaru began. "I understand how you feel about Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama."  
"How could you," Hope asked. "I watched as they tried to take Ariel's pure heart. If it had been a Talisman they would have let her die."  
"I do understand," Hotaru told her. "They and Setsuna-mama tried to kill me when they found out I was Sailor Saturn."  
"Why did they try to do that," asked Hope in horror. "And why are you telling me this?"  
"Well you will learn it in Senshi history eventually," Hotaru replied. "But when they saw I was the Sailor Senshi of destruction they thought the end of world would come when I awoke. So they tried to kill me. If Sailor Moon hadn't stopped them then I would have been killed. In the end it was me who stopped Pharaoh 90. I was reborn as a baby. Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama raised me."  
"How could you forgive them for trying to kill you," asked Hope in shock.  
"When I saw how much they loved me I was able to," Hotaru replied. "Setsuna-mama helped me through a lot of it. Being Sailor Saturn I couldn't talk about it with a therapist. I understand now that it was their way of fighting."  
"It was just a shock," Hope moaned. "Why didn't they ever tell us?"  
"I think they were going to when you and Faith got older," Hotaru said. "And I believe they did. Of course you already knew." Hotaru looked at Hope. "Do you love Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama?"  
"Yes," Hope admitted.  
"Then do you really think you should be upset with them over something they did long before you were ever born," Hotaru asked.  
Hope hesitated. She never told anyone except Amy that she and Faith were born during the Silver Millennium. She decided not to say anything. "I guess not," Hope sighed. She put her head on the table. "I really love them and I want to be back home with them."  
"I know you do," Hotaru replied. "I remember when you two were lost in time. All of us did everything we could to find you. Your parents didn't sleep very much they were so worried.   
"Are they going to come over," Hope asked.  
Hotaru smiled and nodded her head. "They'll be over soon. Just talk to them. I'm sure they'll answer any questions you may have."  
  
Later on that day Haruka and Michiru came by to see Hope. They were pleased when she gave them a hug. Hope sat and listened to Haruka and Michiru explain why they fought the way they did in the 20th century.  
"So you see," Haruka concluded. "Michiru and I saw these terrible visions of the Silence approaching. We did what we felt was right so that we could save the world."  
"We were relieved that no sacrifices had to be made," Michiru added. "We love Hotaru as much as we love you and Faith. Our Queen is very dear to us. We are glad she's a part of our lives."  
"I don't know if I understand or not," Hope sighed. "But I don't want to be mad at you. I love you."  
"We love you too Hope," Michiru held out her arms. Hope ran into them. "And I promise you will get home to your time." Hope was reassured by these words. She just wondered when she and Ariel would get home.  
  
A couple of days passed and there was no luck with the time key. Hope decided to stay with Haruka and Michiru for the rest of her stay. Amy took time off work to be with Ariel. Neither of the girls had much freedom to roam the palace because they were from the past. Fortunately the balconies allowed both girls to get fresh air. Amy found herself just holding Ariel most of the time. The child was in very bad shape. She was constantly crying and sucking her thumb. Amy wished she could get the time key working properly but there was no chance of that. Ariel really needed to be home right now. Amy just did the best she could with Ariel while she was here.  
Several days after the girls' arrival Mina and Gloria were both walking down the palace halls. In Gloria's arms was Tiffany. Once again Mina had intervened when she heard Celine on one of screaming rampages. "I don't understand Mom," Gloria was saying. "Why this sudden need to talk to Amy? She's so busy with Ariel's past self here."  
"I know Gloria but I have got to talk to her," Mina replied. She ran a hand over Tiffany's hair. "How about if you take Tiffany to get some ice cream or something?"  
Tiffany's eyes lit up. "Can we Grandma," she asked. "Can we?"  
Gloria smiled. "Of course we can," she replied. "And since you're spending the night with me tonight it won't matter if it ruins your dinner."  
Mina smiled. At least Tiffany was safe for another night. "I'll see you when you return," she called as she headed toward Amy's quarters.  
Amy answered the door. Ariel was in her arms. "Hi Mina," she greeted her. "What can I do for you?"  
"I need to talk to you," Mina replied.  
Amy frowned and glanced down at the child in her arms. "Let me get her settled first and then we can talk," she stated. Mina watched as Amy got Ariel settled with a book. Ariel had protested, wanting her mother to hold her but Amy assured her that she wasn't going anywhere. She just needed to talk with Mina. Once Ariel was settled Amy led Mina into the kitchen where she fixed some tea.  
"So how are things going with her," Mina asked.  
"I've been taken back ninety-eight years," Amy sighed. "This was just lousy timing. Ariel did not need to get lost in time after what she had been through with Lady Gemmei. I try working with her but she's so obsessed with getting home that she can't concentrate on any therapy I give her."  
"Whenever I saw Ariel I would think that it could have been Gloria going through that," Mina pointed out. "Ariel knocked Gloria out of the way and saved her from being taken. But when I saw how Ariel was after we saved her I felt guilty that my child was saved only because your child took her place."  
"Don't," Amy told her. "Everything just happened the way it did. No one needs to feel guilty over it. Ariel acted very bravely." There was a pause and then Amy asked, "So what brings you here?"  
"Tiffany," Mina replied. "I can't stand the fact that I have to wait two whole years before she can get out of there."  
"I know the feeling," Amy sighed. "But we all took an oath. I hate it as much as you do since I worked with her when she ran away to the past. At least we know she will not spend all of her childhood with Celine."  
"I just go crazy," Mina muttered. "I hear Celine screaming at her and I just want to snatch Tiffany away."  
"So do I," Amy agreed. "But we can't." Seeing Mina's look of distress she reached over and squeezed her hand. "Just give her the love she needs. I see her when she is with you and Gloria. She adores both of you."  
"Very well," Mina sighed.   
  
Hope was sitting quietly drawing a picture. They had tried the time key again today but nothing happened. They would try again tomorrow. she thought.   
"Hope," Michiru came in. "There's someone here to see you?"  
"Really, who," asked Hope with curiosity in her voice. The original Senshi were being very careful at who Ariel and Hope got to see.  
"We managed to convince the rest of the original Senshi and the queen that you might need someone else to talk to," Michiru replied. She stepped aside and a woman came in. She had blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. It took a minute for Hope to realize who it was.  
"Faith," she gasped.  
"Yes Hope it's me," the woman replied. "I thought you would like to see your twin."  
"Faith," Hope flung herself into Faith's arms. It felt strange seeing her twin as a grown woman but nonetheless Hope was comforted by it. "I've missed you so much. I mean I miss you from my time."  
"I know," Faith replied as she hugged Hope back. "When you were missing I missed you so much I thought I would go nuts."  
"Faith I saw something in the 20th century I didn't want to see," Hope choked as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"What did you see," Faith asked as she sat down on the couch. Hope sat down by her.  
"I saw Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa after pure heart," Hope replied. "They were after pure hearts when the Death Busters were too. It didn't matter if someone died."  
Faith was quiet for a moment. "I understand how you feel," she stated. "They talked to us about it when we were older. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that they were so ruthless. But I know that was there way of fighting back then. They wanted to save the world from the Silence and that was the only way they knew how. Sailor Moon showed her that the world could be saved without making any sacrifices."  
"I see," Hope murmured. "I just couldn't be like that."  
"Neither could I," Faith admitted. "But then we have learned under the guidance of the queen and Sailor Venus. We've learned how to fight the way of the Inner Senshi." She paused and looked at her sister, "Don't let what happened in the past cloud your way of thinking. I couldn't have asked for better parents for us."  
"Me either," Hope agreed. She gave Faith another hug, "I'm so glad you came to see me. You've changed. You're so loving."  
Faith thought as she hugged her sister back. "Don't get discouraged. You'll make it home."  
"I know," Hope sighed. "I just hope we get home before Ariel gets really bad. Aunt Amy mentioned that she's slipping away."  
Faith did not want to tell Hope that both she and Ariel were in bad shape when they finally returned. Faith thought. "Don't worry. You'll both be fine. Just remember that I'm waiting for you in the past."  
Hope was comforted by her sister's words. She looked forward to going home so that she could be with young Faith again.  
  
The next day Hope and Ariel were ready to try the time key again. Ariel was clinging to Amy for fear of not being able to see her for a while. Hope activated the key and an opening appeared this time. "I guess we'll try again," Hope sighed. She turned to Michiru and Haruka. "I think I understand a little bit better now," she told them. "Thank you for allowing me to see Faith."  
"We know the bond you two have," Michiru replied. "We thought it would help for you to see her."  
"Take care and stay strong," Haruka added. She and Michiru gave Hope a big hug. "Good-bye and good luck."  
Hope turned to Ariel. "Come on Ariel," she said. "We had better go."  
"Mommy," Ariel choked as she wrapped her arms tightly around Amy's neck.  
"You must go now Darling," Amy whispered. "You'll be okay. Just remember that you aren't alone and that you will make it home eventually."  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel sobbed. She gave Amy a tight hug and then got down. She ran over to Hope and took her hand. The two little girls waved until they were out of sight.  
"I know they'll be okay," Amy sighed. "It's just worrying when two little girls are lost like this, especially when one of them is in a traumatized state."  
"As long as they make it home," Haruka added. "And we know they will."  
"But until then those two have an adventure to experience," Michiru concluded. The three Senshi nodded and thought of their children who would get home eventually.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Part Five

We are on to Part five now. I hope you enjoy it. We get to see the Chibi Senshi at really young ages in this part. Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
Lost in Time  
Part Five  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity walked through the palace garden. It was after dinner and tonight they had dinner with the Senshi and their families. Serenity missed Small Lady so much right now. She was in the 20th century right now. It was hard to see the Senshi with their children right now. It made her miss Small Lady even more.  
"Serenity," Endymion came up from behind her. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Endymion," Serenity smiled. "I'm just missing Small Lady."  
"I am too," Endymion admitted. "But she'll be back with us soon."  
"And she will be a fine Sailor Senshi," Serenity added. "In a few years we'll awaken the other Chibi Senshi and Small Lady will have her own team to lead." She gazed up into Endymion's eyes. She closed her eyes and they were about to kiss.  
Suddenly an opening appeared in the sky and they heard a crash in the bushes. "Nani," gasped Endymion.  
"Small Lady," Serenity gasped in a hopeful voice. She ran over to the bushes. "Small Lady is that you?"  
"No," a voice answered and two figures emerged from the bushes. It took a moment but Serenity and Endymion recognized them.  
"Hope, Ariel."  
  
"Where's my Annika," Raye called in a playful voice. She heard a small giggle in response. It wasn't too long before bedtime and Raye decided to try and wear the three-year-old out a little bit since she had a long nap that day. Raye continued to look around. Suddenly a tiny figure in pink pajamas darted out from behind the couch. Raye ran over and grabbed her. Annika giggled. "Got you," Raye cried. Annika laughed and hugged her mother tightly. Raye smothered the child's face with kisses. Annika giggled some more. "All right," Raye stated as she carried the little girl over to the couch. "Time to settle down now." She sat down and took the child into her arms. In response Annika stuck her thumb in her mouth and snuggled down into mother's arms. Raye groped around and found Annika's favorite stuffed dog, Snuggles. She gently pulled Annika's thumb from her mouth and handed her the dog. Raye was trying very hard to break Annika of the thumb sucking habit right now. So far this technique worked.  
Her communicator beeped. Raye frowned and flipped it open. Serenity's face appeared on it. "Raye I have to call a Senshi meeting in my chambers," she said.  
"Now," Raye asked in disbelief. "Chad's got night duty in the control room tonight and I am trying to get Annika settled for the night."  
"Could you get either Palla or Ves to watch over her," Serenity asked.  
"No," Raye replied flatly. "This is mine and Annika's time together. How long will the meeting be?"  
"Not too long," Serenity said.  
"Then I'll bring her with me," Raye decided. "I'll be there in a few." Before Serenity could protest about Annika being brought over Raye signed off. She stood up with Annika in her arms. "Come on. We're going to go somewhere for a few moments."  
"Where we going," Annika asked.  
"Too see your godmother," Raye replied. "Aunt Serenity needs to talk to Mama for a few moments. So you be good and stay on my lap." Annika nodded her head. Raye knew there wouldn't be a problem. Annika was a good listener.  
  
Lita and Mina arrived first to Serenity's chambers. "You chose a good time to call a meeting Serenity," Mina stated as she walked in.  
"Why do you say that," asked Serenity.  
"Because Gloria is driving me crazy," Mina replied. "That child will be the death of me."  
"You knew when Gloria visited us in the past that she would be a handful," Lita pointed out.  
"I know but I was hoping to change that," Mina sighed.  
"At least she's past the diaper and teething stage," Serenity told her. "Poor Amy is going through that right now."  
"True," Mina agreed.  
"And I thought Gloria had been a noisy one when she was teething," Artemis laughed. Mina glared at him.  
"Really Artemis," Luna grumbled. "Aren't you even missing our daughter at all?"  
"Of course I am," Artemis cried. "I miss her every minute just like I'm sure the king and queen are missing Small Lady."  
Hotaru was the next to arrive. "Perfect timing," she declared. "I just got Madelyn to sleep."  
"That's good," Serenity smiled.   
Haruka arrived next. "Where's Michiru," asked Serenity.  
"She's with the twins," Haruka replied. "Faith is on a tear tonight and Hope decided to get into Michiru's make-up. We weren't about to punish either Palla or Ves. We figured whatever you had to say I could just report it too her."  
"Very well," Serenity replied. "Now we just need Raye and Amy." As if on cue Amy arrived next. She looked worn out.   
"Rough evening Amy," Lita asked.  
"Yes," Amy sighed. "I can't wait until Ariel has finished teething."  
"Those are always rough times," Haruka agreed. "At least you didn't have two at the same time."  
Raye finally arrived with Annika in her arms. "I'm sorry Serenity but I had to bring her," she stated. "You now how she can get sometimes. She won't be any problem."  
"Very well," Serenity sighed. She smiled at Annika. The child just gazed at everyone with her large violet eyes. Raye sat down with Annika in her lap. Serenity gazed around at everyone. "Pluto isn't around right now so I wasn't able to contact her," she began. "But we have a situation that needs to be handled."  
"Is it a new enemy," asked Mina with concern. "It hasn't been that long since the Black Moon family attacked us."  
"I hope not," Lita stated. "It's so hard spending time with the children whenever there is war going on."  
"It's not an enemy," Serenity assured them.  
"Then what is it," asked Hotaru.  
"As you know all of us were visited by our children in the past," Serenity began. "Some more then others."  
"Okay we're following you so far," Lita replied.  
"Do you remember when two came to visit us because they were lost in time," Serenity asked.  
"Vaguely," Haruka stated.  
"Hope and Ariel," Amy added.  
"Yes," Serenity replied. She went and opened the door to Rini's playroom. Hope and Ariel emerged. Everyone was shocked.  
"Mommy," Ariel flew over to Amy and flung her arms around her.  
Amy was shocked. She couldn't believe that the toddler she had just put to bed was this same child in front of her.  
"Hope," Haruka came over. The child looked worn out. Haruka stroked her hair. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Hope murmured. Since they were in the past they couldn't tell anyone what was going on.  
"So you're lost in time," Hotaru gaped.  
"Yes," Hope pulled out the time key. "I tried to get it working again but it's dead right now. We'll have to try again tomorrow."  
"The question is where are these two going to stay while they are here," Lita stated.  
"That is a good question," Raye pointed out. "All of us have our husbands and children to deal with right now. None of them would understand this." She glanced down at Annika who was looking at Ariel hugging Amy. She had a very puzzled look in her eyes. Raye could imagine that Annika was wondering who this child was and why she was calling Amy 'Mommy'.  
"I want to stay with you," Ariel cried to Amy.  
"Sweetie you can't," Amy softly told her. Ariel began to cry pitifully. Amy tried to explain. "You're only a year old here and Daddy doesn't know about this."  
"I suggest the two of them stay with us," Serenity suggested. "Small Lady is in the past and they can use her room."  
"No," Ariel began to scream as she tightened her hold around Amy's neck. Her screaming scared Annika who buried her face in her mother's priestess robes and began to sob softly. Raye quietly began whispering soothing words to her.  
"My goodness," Luna gasped. "And I thought the queen had been loud at crying."  
"Shut up Luna," Serenity glared at Luna while Raye smothered a laugh.  
"Ariel listen," Amy gently told her. "You have to stay with Serenity this time. I promise I'll come see you as much as I can."  
"That not Ariel," Annika muttered to Raye. "Ariel little."  
"Hush Baby," Raye whispered.  
"But I want to stay with you," Ariel cried.  
"I know Darling," Amy replied. "But you can't. There's no way I would be able to explain you to Daddy." Ariel cried harder.  
Hope had very quiet throughout this entire scene. Haruka put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Hope," she asked.  
"Yes," Hope replied.   
"Are you at least okay with staying with the king and queen," Haruka asked.  
"I guess so," Hope muttered. "I don't seem to have much choice."  
"We'll come and visit you," Haruka promised.  
"Well as long as we have all of this taken care of then I am going to get this little one to bed," Raye declared as she stood up. Annika sleepily rested her head on her mother's shoulder.  
I'll stay here until she calms down," Amy offered as she held the sobbing child close to her.  
"That would be great," Serenity sighed. "I have some of Small Lady's old things taken out for her."  
"We'll come and see you in the morning Hope," Haruka promised. Hope only nodded her head. She gave Haruka a kiss goodnight and then watched as the rest of the Sailor Senshi left.  
  
Once Ariel was calmed down Amy said goodnight to her and left Serenity's chambers. She could tell that there was something very wrong with Ariel but she knew they couldn't tell her. Amy was very worried. Amy thought.   
[Author's note: I just gave you all a sneak preview of a future chapter folks.]  
Amy entered her quarters. Greg was still up. "So what was the meeting about," Greg asked.  
"Just a situation that the Sailor Senshi need to deal with," Amy replied as she removed her shoes and put on her slippers.  
"Is everything okay," Greg asked. He recognized the worried look in Amy's eyes.  
"I don't know," Amy sighed. "How's Ariel?"  
"I haven't heard a sound from her," Greg told her.   
Amy went into Ariel's room. The toddler was asleep in her crib. She looked so peaceful. "What happened to turn my peaceful child into that traumatized child I just saw," Amy asked quietly. She bent down and kissed Ariel. After carefully tucking a blanket around the child Amy left the room.  
  
Haruka returned to her quarters and found a very worn out Michiru. Faith was sitting in the corner while Hope was pouting on the couch. "Rough time," asked Haruka.  
"While I was in the middle of cleaning Hope up Faith decided to practice throwing her ball in here and knocked over my china angel," Michiru replied. "Hope threw a tantrum because she didn't want the make-up washed off.  
"I'm sorry," Haruka sighed. "It was an interesting meeting. I'll tell you about it after we get the girls to bed."  
Once the girls were in bed Michiru and Haruka sat down with some tea. Haruka told Michiru about the meeting. "So Hope and Ariel's future selves are here," Michiru concluded. "How is Hope doing?"  
"She seems very stressed," Haruka replied. "I don't know how many time periods they've visited but I'm sure it's taking a toll on her. Not only that but Ariel is hysterical. She was not happy about having to stay with Serenity and Endymion."  
"It makes sense though," Michiru sighed. "With Small Lady in the past we don't have to worry about confusing her. The other children and the Knights will be confused if they see them."  
"Hope is going to try the key tomorrow," Haruka informed her.  
"I would like to go and see her," Michiru stated.   
  
Hope and Ariel lay side by side in bed together. Serenity had put them both in Rini's room since she had to double bed. Hope could tell that Ariel was absolutely devastated that she couldn't stay with her mother. Amy had tucked Ariel into bed and then left to deal with toddler Ariel. Hope could hear sniffles coming from the child next to her. She sat up. "It's okay Ariel," she told her. "We'll get home."  
"I want to go home now," Ariel sobbed. "I want to be with my mommy. I don't want to stay here."  
"I know you want to be with your mother," Hope replied. "But you can't. You're younger self is already there and your daddy."   
"I know," Ariel cried. "But I want my mommy."  
Hope wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She wished she could do something to make her all better.  
Serenity came in. "Are we okay girls," she asked.  
"I want Mommy," Ariel cried.  
Serenity sat down on the bed by the girls. "Would you like me to call her," she asked.  
"I think you should," Hope told her. Serenity nodded and reached for her communicator.  
A few minutes later Amy arrived. Ariel torpedoed into her arms. She cried hysterically. "Mommy I want to be with you," she cried.  
"Hush Darling," Amy soothed. "I'll stay with you until you go to sleep." She picked Ariel up and looked around the room. "What do I do when you are upset?"  
"You rock me in the rocking chair," Ariel choked.  
Amy mused.   
"There's one in the playroom," Serenity told her. "You can use that."  
"Thank you Serenity," Amy replied. She carried Ariel over to Rini's playroom. There was a white rocking chair off to the side. Amy sat down and placed Ariel in her arms. She gently began to rock. Ariel's thumb went into her mouth. Amy wondered about Ariel. Something terrible must have happened to her. That's all Amy could conclude. She continued rocking until Ariel was lulled off to sleep. Amy picked her up and carried her into Small Lady's bedroom. Hope was still awake.  
"Is she sleeping," Hope asked with concern in her eyes.  
"Yes," Amy replied as she carefully tucked Ariel into bed beside Hope. She looked at Hope and saw exhaustion in her eyes. "You should get to sleep too."  
"I will," Hope promised. Amy kissed her goodnight and went back to her quarters. Hope gazed down at Ariel lying asleep next to her. "I'll get you home soon," she whispered as she kissed Ariel on the cheek. "I promise." Wrapping her arms around the younger girl she fell asleep.  
  
The next day after dropping the twins off at the palace nursery Michiru and Haruka headed right for the queen's chambers. Serenity let them in. "Hope seems a little tired," she told them. "I don't think she got much sleep last night."  
"I heard Ariel is a wreck," Michiru stated.  
"She's pretty upset about something," Serenity replied. "Amy is already here." Michiru and Haruka nodded. They went into Rini's playroom and saw Amy sitting in a chair with Ariel in her arms. Hope was quietly drawing pictures.  
"Hope," Michiru called. Hope looked up.  
"Michiru-mama," she cried and she flew into Michiru's arms. "I'm so glad to see you."  
"You're very stressed," Michiru pointed out as she looked into the child's eyes.  
"We both want to get home to our right time," Hope sighed. "I tried the time key again and it still didn't work.   
"Which means we need to decide what to do with these two until they can get the key working again," Serenity informed them. "I've called a meeting of the Senshi. We'll bring these two with us. We want them to be happy."  
  
Mina wearily took Gloria to the palace nursery. The child had been on a tear all morning. She didn't want to get up. They argued over what to Gloria was to wear. Finally she didn't want to eat the breakfast Mina gave her. Mina was already exhausted. she sighed.  
"You look all out," Raye commented as she came walking up with Annika in her arms.  
"Rough morning," Mina muttered indicating to Gloria. She gazed at Raye. "I bet you've never had mornings like mine."  
"Just because Annika is well behaved and sweet doesn't mean I don't have rough mornings," Raye dryly pointed out. "She may be good but she has her moments."  
"Sorry," Mina sighed. "I guess since last night I've been really worried."  
"It was a night," Raye agreed.  
"Ariel big," Annika piped up. "That girl said she Ariel."  
"Hush Darling," Raye told her. She turned to Mina, "Annika has been very confused by all of this."  
"I'm sure," Mina smiled at Annika. They arrived at the nursery. Ariel, Madelyn and the twins were already there. Daisy and Maggie were at school. Mina knelt down in front of Gloria. "Now you behave," she sternly told her.  
"Kay Mommy," Gloria chirped.   
"Mama don't go," Annika whined as she held on to Raye.  
"I'll be back later on today Sweetheart," Raye assured her as she hugged Annika.  
"Gloria," Mina quietly said. Gloria looked up and Mina pointed to Annika. Gloria got the message and ran over to Annika and took her hand. Annika immediately followed her best friend to the dolls.  
"She'll be fine," Palla assured Raye who nodded and left with Mina.  
"There is one thing about your child that is easier then mine," Raye stated. "She doesn't get separation anxiety."  
"True," Mina agreed. The two hurried to their meeting. Serenity and the other Senshi, minus Pluto were all there. Hope and Ariel were also there. Ariel had her thumb in her mouth and was curled up on Amy's lap. Raye could sense a lot of distress coming from the little girl.  
"Now that we're all here I need to report that the time key still did not work this morning," Serenity reported. "Hope said they can try again tomorrow but in the meantime we can't keep these two isolated. Tonight is another night where we all eat together and I don't want these two to be alone."  
"I've been giving this some thought," Hotaru stated. "How about if we tell the Knights and the children that these two are relatives?"  
"That wouldn't work," Amy stated. "I am assuming that everyone has told their husbands about their relatives."  
"I think we should just go ahead and tell the Knights the truth," Serenity stated. "Endymion told me we should. We already know who they are. I don't think it will hurt the Knights."  
"And the children," asked Raye. "Annika is very confused already."  
"They're all young," Lita said. "We can just tell them they are visitors."  
"Hope, Ariel how do you feel about this," Michiru asked.  
"Okay I guess," Hope murmured.  
"I want to go home," Ariel whimpered.  
"You'll get home," Amy assured her. "But when Daddy sees you today I want you to be careful with what you say to him. Understand?" Ariel nodded her head.  
"Very," Serenity stood up. "I think each of you should talk to your husbands about this yourselves."  
"Agreed," Mina stated and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nani," Greg cried when Amy told him what was going on.  
"It's true," Amy told him. "Our daughter's future self is here along with Hope's future self."  
"Unbelievable," Greg gasped. He was having a hard time picturing his toddler as a six-year-old.  
"There's something else I need to tell you," Amy said. Greg looked at her. "Something is very wrong with older Ariel. She seems to be going through some kind of trauma. I don't know what it is and she can't tell me because of the timeline. Right now I guess all we can do is to give her love and hope she will get home."  
"How is she behaving," Greg asked. Amy quietly described the behavior she had witnessed. Greg was shocked.   
"My guess is something has happened that has caused her a great deal of trauma," Amy concluded. "I know you will be patient and loving with her."  
"Of course," Greg promised. Amy nodded her head. She went to the door and opened it. Lita came walking in with Ariel. Greg could immediately tell that she was his daughter. "Ariel," he asked.  
"Daddy," Ariel whispered. She hesitated and then ran into his arms. She really missed him. Ariel let Greg hold her for a minute and then went back to Amy's arms. Greg noted how Ariel stuck her thumb into her mouth and just clung to Amy. He could tell there was something very wrong with her.   
"Greg why don't you go and get Chibi Ariel," Amy suggested. He nodded and headed toward the nursery.   
he asked himself.  
  
Hope nervously sat in the living room. Haruka was with her. They were waiting for Michiru to return with the twins. Hope wondered why she was so nervous about meeting her younger self. she thought. She racked her brains trying to remember ever meeting an older girl with her name at the age of three. she thought. There were quite a few things she couldn't remember from that age.  
Michiru walked in with Faith and Chibi Hope. Faith stared at Hope. "Who that," she asked.  
"This is Hope," Michiru explained to the child. "She'll be staying with us for a while."  
"That not Hope," Faith protested. She pointed to Chibi Hope, "That Hope."  
"Well her name is Hope too," Haruka told her.  
"I Hope," Chibi Hope piped in. She looked closely at Hope. "She pretty." Hope couldn't help but smile.   
she told herself. She smiled at Chibi Hope, "You're very pretty too." Chibi Hope smiled.  
"Why don't you two go and play now," Michiru gently told them. Without another word the two little girls ran into their room. Michiru turned back to Hope. "Just be careful with what you say to them."  
"I will," Hope promised.   
  
To Ariel today had been one of the strangest since she and Hope had gotten lost in time to begin with. She knew both of her parents could tell something was very wrong with her but they did not know what it was. It was hard for Ariel since she usually told her mother everything. It had also been strange meeting her younger self. Chibi Ariel had just turned a year old. Ariel got a chance to see herself still in diapers and teething. It was a very strange feeling. Chibi Ariel took to older Ariel very well so there was no problem. The problem was seeing her mother holding the older Ariel. Since she was not used to sharing Amy with anyone else she had thrown a tantrum.  
Ariel did not get to sleep in her room since Chibi Ariel was in there. Greg had pulled out the sofa bed in the office for her to sleep in. Amy had tucked her in and then at Ariel's request went to get her a drink of water.  
Amy came in with a glass of water. She handed it to Ariel and then sat down on the bed next to her. Ariel quietly drank her water. "Sweetie," Amy began. "I know there is something very wrong with you. I've never seen a more distressed child before."  
"Mommy I can't tell you," Ariel choked as a tear began to roll down her face.   
"I know you can't Darling," Amy replied as she pulled the little girl into her arms. "I just wish I knew what to do."  
"I want to go home," Ariel sobbed.  
"I know you do," Amy soothed. "I just hope whatever is wrong with you I am able to help you."  
"You are Mommy," Ariel sobbed. "That's why I want to get home."  
"I guess all I can do is love you here and comfort you when I can," Amy sighed as she held the little girl close to her.  
"Mommy will you stay with me until I go to sleep," Ariel asked.  
"Of course Darling," Amy replied. Ariel lay down in her arms. Amy gently began to hum a lullaby she usually sang to Chibi Ariel. The tune gave Ariel comfort and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Over the next several days Hope and Ariel tried the time key without any success. The other children accepted that Ariel and Hope were just guests visiting the palace. The only ones who really paid attention were Maggie and Daisy. Since they were five they had a natural interest to what was going on. They also took a huge interest in Ariel who wasn't much older then them. Ariel was not interested in being with anyone except her parents. Amy and Greg had their hands very full with Chibi Ariel who was teething and older Ariel who was traumatized. Ariel woke up from nightmares each night. Even with Amy holding her and comforting her it was hard on Ariel. In this time Amy did not know what had happened so she couldn't work with Ariel. Ariel thought sadly one night while Amy was comforting her from another nightmare.  
Hope found out what a handful she was at the age of three. Chibi Hope and Faith were always getting into mischief of some kind. Hope thought to herself as she watched Haruka punishing the two little girls for dumping a box of cereal all over the floor.  
The stress of the situation was starting to wear Hope out. She constantly worried about Ariel and about getting them home. One evening while Haruka was putting the twins to bed, Michiru sat down next to Hope on the couch. "Hope darling," she began. "I know you can't tell me anything about the future but I can tell you're very stressed."  
"I guess I am," Hope admitted. She looked at Michiru, "You can tell something is wrong with Ariel can't you?"  
"We all can," Michiru replied. "Anyone who is a parent can tell when a child is distressed about something and Ariel is very distressed. I think it's more than being lost in time."  
"It is," Hope told her. She hesitated and then whispered, "Something very bad happened to her."  
"I know you can't tell me what it is," Michiru ran her fingers through Hope's curly blue locks. "But I want to know if something had happened to you too."  
"No," Hope sighed. "I just need to look after Ariel. I'm the oldest and she needs someone right now."  
"Don't let this situation get to you," Michiru told her. "You're not going to help yourself or Ariel if you get all worked up."  
"I'll try Michiru-mama," Hope replied.   
  
Amy sat in the office one night watching Ariel sleep. She was very worried about her. She remembered the time when Rini had brought Ariel and the other children to the past to meet all of them. She also remembered the times when Ariel came back with Rini to look for Annika and when they had come back to battle someone who was trying to disrupt the timeline. Ariel had not been like this. Amy recalled. Amy wished she knew what had happened to cause Ariel to regress like this. "I don't know what has happened to you Darling," Amy whispered to the child. "But I promise whatever it is I will help you through it."   
  
Later on that night Amy was awakened by a loud scream. She knew right away it was Ariel since the child had nightmares every night since she had arrived. Amy was immediately out of bed. At same moment Chibi Ariel, awakened by the scream, began crying too. "I'll get Chibi Ariel," Greg grunted as he got up too. Amy ran toward the office while Greg headed for Chibi Ariel's room. Amy dashed in and saw Ariel thrashing around while screaming hysterically.  
"Don't let her get me," Ariel screamed. "She's hurting me. Let me go."  
"Ariel," Amy pulled the frightened child into her arms. "It's okay. You're safe."  
"Mommy," Ariel screamed as she clutched Amy. "She's hurting me."  
"Who," Amy asked but Ariel didn't reply. She just held onto Amy and cried. Amy began a rocking motion in attempt to calm the child down. She noticed that Ariel had stuck her thumb in her mouth. Moaning softly the child clung to Amy. Once she was calm Amy asked, "What were you dreaming about Darling?"  
"I can't tell you Mommy," Ariel sobbed. "But I'm so scared. Please stay with me tonight."  
"Of course Darling," Amy tucked Ariel back into bed. She lay down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. As Ariel drifted off into a fitful sleep Amy watched in concern. She still wondered what was going on with this child.   
  
Hope nervously stood in the palace garden with the time key in her hand. The King, Queen and the Senshi were all with her. Ariel was in Amy's arms. Hope was once again trying to get the key to work. Amy had told her that Ariel needed to get home. Hope knew she had to try. Hope told herself. She held up the key and this time an opening appeared. Hope turned to everyone. "I guess we'll try again," she stated.  
Michiru knelt down in front on her. "Just remember what I told you," she told her. "Try not to get too worked up."  
"I'll try Michiru-mama," Hope promised. She hugged Michiru tightly. She then turned to Haruka.  
"You've given us a glimpse into one of our daughters' future," Haruka told her. "I can tell you're a child we are going to be proud of."  
"Thank you Haruka-papa," Hope hugged her tightly. She then turned to Ariel. "Let's go."  
Amy hugged and kissed Ariel. "I know you're distressed about something but once whatever happens to cause this I promise to help you through it."  
"I know Mommy," Ariel clutched Amy for a few minutes longer. She gave her a hug and then got down. She ran over to Hope who took her hand.  
"Goodbye girls and good luck," Serenity called.  
"We'll be waiting for you in the future," Raye added.  
"Take care," Lita added.  
"And don't lose faith," Mina finished.  
"Goodbye," Hotaru waved.  
Amy, Haruka and Michiru blew kisses to the girls and watched as they disappeared out of sight. Lita saw the worried look on Amy's face. "Are you okay Amy," she asked.  
"I guess so," Amy sighed. "I just wonder what happened to Ariel to traumatize her so bad."  
"We were all wondering that," Serenity stated.  
"I guess we won't find out until it actually happens," Raye added.  
"But I'll be there to help her," Amy vowed. "I promise that to her and to myself."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Part Six

Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoy part six now. This part was written at the request of fans.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
Lost in Time  
Part Six  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Hope and Ariel landed on a bed of flowers in a garden. "Ariel you may be small but you're too heavy to be on top of me," Hope griped since Ariel had landed on top of her.  
"Sorry," Ariel mumbled and she climbed off.   
Hope stood up and took a look around. The first thing she saw was a palace. But it didn't look like any palace she had ever seen. "Where are we," she asked. "And when are we?"  
Ariel took a good look. She gave out a loud wail. "Hope," she cried. "I read about this place. We got transported back to the Silver Millennium. This is the Moon Kingdom."  
"Oh no," Hope groaned. "We've gone back to the far past."  
"My mommy won't even know who I am," Ariel sobbed. "She was one of Princess Serenity's guardians. I can't tell her who I am. Rini isn't even going to be here to help us."  
"My parents will be on their planets guarding the solar system," Hope sighed dolefully. "I won't even get to see them."  
"Try the time key Hope," Ariel pleaded. "I don't want to stay here."  
"Neither do I," Hope agreed. She held up the time key. Nothing happened. Ariel began to cry pitifully. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and cried. Hope felt helpless. She didn't know what to do.  
"Excuse me," a voice called. The two girls turned around and saw Princess Serenity coming toward them. Hope had to remind herself that she couldn't address her as Neo-Queen Serenity here. The Crystal Millennium was still a number of millennia away. "Are you two lost," Princess Serenity asked kindly.  
A quick story formed in Hope's mind. She bowed before the princess. "Your Majesty," she stated. "My friend and I are from the future. We are lost in time. Our time key isn't working right now. We were wondering if you could help us."  
"You poor things," Serenity gasped. She put a hand on Ariel's head. "I'll talk to my mother but I'm sure you two will be more than welcome to stay with us."  
"Thank you your Majesty," Hope replied. Princess Serenity picked Ariel up and then held out her hand to Hope who took it. They headed toward the palace.  
  
Hope and Ariel stood nervously before the court. Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity were both there along with Princess Amy, Princess Raye, Princess Lita and Princess Mina. Ariel remembered reading that they lived here with Princess Serenity watching over her and protecting her. She also remembered in this time they were several years older then Princess Serenity instead of the same age like they were when they were reborn on earth. Hope had to hold Ariel down to keep her from running to Princess Amy. So Ariel sat with her thumb in her mouth quietly sobbing.  
"We don't believe you two little girls hold a threat," Queen Serenity told the girls in a gentle voice. "You two are welcome to stay here at the palace until your time key starts working again. The Princesses will be here if you need anything."  
"Thank you your Majesty," Hope replied.  
"They seem to be princesses too Mother," Princess Serenity told her mother. "Their mannerisms are not the same as regular little girls."  
Hope thought to herself.  
"Maybe they are in their time," Princess Amy suggested. Ariel choked back a hysterical cry.  
Princess Raye stood up. "How about if I take you two to your room," she told them. The two little girls got up and followed Princess Raye. She led them up some stairs and to a double door. She opened it. Hope gasped. Her home in the Crystal Palace was quite fancy but this room was fabulous. A large double canopy bed was there. The furniture was so gorgeous. Hope was almost afraid to touch any of it for fear she might ruin it "The bathroom is right there and if you need anything just press this button for one of the servants. You can also press one of these buttons for the princesses. Hope and Ariel saw five buttons. One was white for Princess Serenity. The others were blue, red, green and orange. Hope knew they must be for the colors of the Senshi uniforms. "Princess Amy, Princess Lita, Princess Mina and myself are all the Sailor Senshi so we will protect you from any danger that should arise," Princess Raye assured them.  
"Thank you," Hope managed to get out. She was completely mesmerized.  
Princess Raye knelt down in front of Ariel. "I am sensing great suffering from you," she told the little girl. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"I want my mommy," Ariel sobbed. Hope held her breath. She was so afraid that Ariel would give them away.  
"I'm sorry," Princess Raye exclaimed. "We'll do what we can for you while you're here."  
An idea hit Hope. "Actually Princess Raye," she stated. "I was wondering if I could talk to Princess Amy for a minute."   
"I can arrange that for you," Princess Raye replied. She took a look at Ariel and saw that the child had fallen asleep, physically and emotionally exhausted. Princess Raye carefully put Ariel into the bed and covered her up. "We'll let your friend rest. Let's go and see Princess Amy." Hope nodded and followed Princess Raye out the door.  
  
Princess Amy was surprised when she was told that one of the young ladies from the future had requested to see her. Nevertheless she granted the request. Hope walked into the library rather nervously. "Thank you for seeing me Princess Amy," Hope stated as she bowed.  
"You're welcome young lady," Princess Amy replied. Hope sat down. "Where's your little friend?"  
"She's sleeping," Hope told her. "She's the reason why I'm here."  
"Really," Princess Amy asked as she raised an eyebrow in interest.  
"Yes," Hope replied. "I guess you can tell she is very upset right now."  
"I have noticed," Princess Amy agreed. "She's so young. She must miss her mother very much."  
"She does," Hope exclaimed. "And I wanted to ask you something."  
"And what is it," asked Princess Amy.  
"You remind Ariel of her mother," Hope explained. "So I was wondering if you could..." Hope's voice trailed off.  
Princess Amy smiled her gentle smile. "You would like me to spend some time with her since I remind her so much of her mother," she concluded.  
"Yes," Hope replied. "Would you? It might comfort her a little bit."  
"I'll be happy to help," Princess Amy told her. Hope smiled in delight. "Just let me finish getting Princess Serenity's study books for her and I'll be right there."  
"Thank you Princess Amy," Hope exclaimed in a pleased voice. She bowed before Princess Amy and then headed toward her room. Hope arrived back at the room just in time to see Ariel waking up. Princess Mina was with her.  
"She's just waking up," Princess Mina told Hope.  
"Where were you Hope," asked Ariel.  
"I was seeing someone," Hope replied. Princess Mina went into the bathroom. The sound of water running was heard. Hope saw this as her chance. She leaned over and whispered to Ariel, "I was with Princess Amy. I told her she reminds you of your mother. She has agreed to come and see you."  
"Really," Ariel asked.  
"Yes," Hope told her. "But you can't let her know she's your mother in the Crystal Millennium okay?"  
"Okay," Ariel choked as a tear rolled down her face. She really wanted to be with her mother right now.  
"Come on Little One," Princess Mina came back into the bedroom. She took Ariel's hand. "Let's get you cleaned up a little bit. It might help you feel better." Ariel was about to protest because she wanted Princess Amy to look after her but she saw Hope shaking her head. She bit back her words and followed Princess Mina into the bathroom.  
  
A little later Princess Amy kept her promise and went to see Ariel. The little girl was sitting on the bed with her thumb in her mouth. Hope was next to her. Princess Mina was also with them. Ariel looked up when she saw Princess Amy. she thought.  
Princess Amy sat down on the bed, "Hi Ariel. Your friend told me I remind you of your mother." Ariel nodded her head. "Well I may not be your mother but can I help you in anyway?"  
Ariel didn't answer. She was afraid if she said anything she would give everything away. She reached over and flung her arms around Princess Amy's neck. She began to cry softly,   
Princess Amy was surprised. She wasn't expecting this reaction. The other princesses related to children better then she did. Since she was always a scholar children could not relate to her at all. "It's okay Ariel," she soothed. She returned the embrace. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her. She saw a Crystal Palace and this same little girl giggling and running to her with her arms out. As quickly as it came the vision was gone. Princess Amy found herself cradling the little girl in her arms. Ariel immediately snuggled deeper into Princess Amy's arms. Princess Amy asked herself.  
An hour later Princess Amy was tucking the sleeping child into bed. Princess Mina was tending to Hope. Princess Amy sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through the short blue tresses. Princess Amy thought.  
Hope crawled into bed next to Ariel. "Thank you," she said to Princess Amy. "She has been through a lot."  
"We can tell," Princess Mina replied as she tucked Hope into bed.  
"Can you come back and see her," Hope asked Princess Amy nervously.  
"Of course," Princess Amy agreed. "The poor child obviously has been through a lot and needs all the comfort she can get right now. If I am the one to give it to her then I will."  
Hope heaved a breath of relief. Then another thought came to mind, "What should I do if she wakes up from a nightmare? She's been having a lot of them."  
"Press the blue button and I will come," Princess Amy promised. Hope nodded her head and lay down. Princess Mina turned off the light and left the room with Princess Amy.  
  
"There was something about that littler one," Princess Amy told the rest of the Princesses later on that evening.  
"In what way," Princess Lita asked.  
"When I held her I felt like I knew her," Princess Amy replied. "I can't describe it but she seemed so familiar to me."  
"She's from the future," Princess Serenity pointed out. "Maybe she is a future relative."  
"I just sense a great deal of distress and trauma from her," Princess Raye stated. "Whatever happened must have been dreadful."  
"Well I am in charge of these two while they are here," Princess Mina informed them. "I don't mind but I have never dealt with a traumatized child before."  
"I'll help with the little one," Princess Amy offered. "If I remind her so much of her mother she'll probably want to be with me anyway."  
"Thank you," Princess Mina replied gratefully. Then a thought occurred to her, "What about the party tomorrow night? If they are still here what are we going to do with them?"  
"Bring them along," Princess Serenity told them. "I have some of my dresses from my childhood packed away. I'll loan them some."  
"Very well," Princess Mina agreed. She stood up, "I had better go and retire for the night. If I am going to be looking after two little girls I am going to need all the energy I can get."  
Everyone agreed. They all said goodnight and retired for the night.  
  
Hope was awakened by a blood-curdling scream. She sat up in alarm. Remembering where she was she turned to Ariel. The child was screaming in terror. "It's okay Ariel," she put her arms around the little girl. "It's just a bad dream." Ariel stopped screaming but her hysterical crying continued.   
"Mommy," she howled. "I want Mommy."  
"She's not here," Hope reminded her. "Do you want me to get Princess Amy?"  
Ariel nodded her head. Hope reached over and pressed the blue button.  
Within five minutes Princess Amy arrived. Ariel immediately reached out for her. Princess Amy gathered her into her arms. "You'll be okay Ariel," she soothed. "It was only a dream."  
Ariel thought as she rested her head on Princess Amy's shoulder. Princess Amy carried her to the bathroom and began washing her face.  
"Would you like me to stay with you until you go to sleep," asked Princess Amy.  
"Yes," Ariel replied. "Could you hold me on your lap until I'm asleep?"  
"Sure," Princess Amy carried her back into the bedroom. Hope was still sitting up in bed with an anxious look on her face. She was so afraid that Ariel was going to say something that would give them away. She watched as Princess Amy sat down and cradled Ariel in her lap. Ariel snuggled down and went back to sleep. Princess Amy held the child for a while after both girls had gone back to sleep. She couldn't get over the feeling she had when she was with this child. After a while she lay the child back down in bed. She found herself kissing Ariel on the cheek before heading back to her room.  
  
The time key didn't work the next day so Hope and Ariel had to stay. Princess Mina took care of them. Princess Amy was there for most of the day too. She was surprised to find herself growing attached to Ariel. The child spent most of the day sitting on her lap with her thumb in her mouth. Princess Amy wondered what had happened to this child to make her so traumatized. Princess Amy thought. She was pleased to see that this child was also a genius. Princess Amy mused.   
Since Hope and Ariel were unable to leave they had to attend the party. Neither of them was happy about that for they feared that it would be as boring as the parties back home. However since Ariel wanted to stay near Princess Amy she went to the party without complaint.  
"I need to go and greet people," Princess Amy explained to Ariel who was wearing a dress of Princess Serenity's from when she was a little girl. "How about if I get you something to eat?"  
"I'm not hungry," Ariel murmured.  
"You need to eat something," Princess Amy told her. "You haven't eaten very much since you arrived." Ariel sat silently. It was true. She hadn't eaten much. Lady Gemmei had starved her as well as torturing her. When she was rescued Amy had put her on a food plan to help her stomach digest food. Since Ariel had gotten lost in time she did not have an appetite at all. She knew she was losing weight but that didn't worry her. All that Ariel cared about was getting home to her parents.  
"I think you should eat a little something," Princess Mina interjected as she handed Hope a plate of food. "You're going to get sick."  
"She's right," Princess Amy pointed out. "Please eat a little something."  
"Okay," Ariel murmured reluctantly. Princess Amy went to the buffet and in a few minutes returned with a small plate of food.  
"I'll be back in a little bit," Princess Amy told Ariel. Ariel suddenly grabbed her hand, not wanting her to leave. Princess Amy smiled and kissed Ariel. "I'll be nearby. I promise." Hope gave Ariel a sharp look. Ariel reluctantly let go of Princess Amy's hand and watched her walk over to the other Princesses to welcome the guests as they arrived.  
"Be careful," Hope hissed. "They're going to get suspicious."  
"Sorry," Ariel murmured as she wiped a tear out of her eye. "I just want to be with my mommy."  
"I know you do," Hope replied. "But she's not your mommy here. You have to remember that." Ariel nodded her head and began picking at the food on her plate.  
  
"You have really taken to that child Princess Amy," Princess Raye observed.  
"I never thought it would be possible to get so attached to someone is such a short amount of time," Princess Amy admitted. "She may be very traumatized but she is so sweet and affectionate."  
"She may just be like that because you remind her of her mother," Princess Lita pointed out.  
"There is that feeling I have whenever I am with her," Princess Amy reminded them. "I can't place my finger on it but I feel like I know her. I don't feel any familiarity with Hope."  
"None of us do," Princess Mina sighed. "But she's a good child and very responsible with the other one."  
"I've noticed that too," Princess Raye agreed. She turned back to Princess Amy. "I know you're getting attached to this child but please remember that once they get their time key working they'll be gone."  
"I know," Princess Amy sighed. She looked over at Ariel. "But I wouldn't mind keeping her if the time key is broken permanently."  
"We'll discuss that if it happens," Queen Serenity came up with her daughter. "The guests are arriving now so we need to greet them."  
The princesses all nodded and stood in line around the entrance. The guests arrived. Prince Endymion of Earth arrived first with his parents. Princess Serenity got all excited at seeing him. Promising to meet up with him after the guests had arrived she continued greeting the other guests.  
Prince Hachiro of Uranus walked in with his young wife Princess Arista. She was the younger daughter of the King and Queen of Neptune. Her stomach was bulging from pregnancy. Prince Hachiro was betrothed to Princess Michiru but she was in love with Princess Haruka. It had created a huge uproar between Uranus and Neptune. Prince Hachiro and Princess Arista ended up marrying in secret, which created an even bigger uproar. "Prince Hachiro, Princess Arista welcome," Queen Serenity greeted them. "How are both of your sisters?"  
"Doing well and still guarding the solar system," Princess Arista replied.  
"How are the babies," Princess Raye asked. Princess Arista was expecting twins in two months.  
"I'll be glad when this is over," Princess Arista sighed. "I just wish our parents would accept this marriage."  
"There's no chance of any other heirs since our sisters are only interested in each other," Prince Hachiro added.  
"Give them time and they'll come around," Princess Lita assured them.  
From her seat Hope looked up and saw Arista. Recognizing her from the time she helped while she was battling Lord Sardonyx's warrior she jumped up. Her plate crashed to the floor as she turned a pale white. she thought.  
"Nani," asked Ariel.   
Hope didn't answer. She just continued to stare at Arista. Her heart started pounding and her palms began to sweat. She glanced at the young man next to Arista. He bore a strong resemblance to Haruka. Hope wondered. Her gaze next shifted to Arista's stomach and saw that she was pregnant. Hope asked herself.  
"Hope," a voice interrupted. Princess Mina was standing over her. "Why did you drop your plate? You've made a mess."  
"Sorry," Hope stammered as she knelt down to clean up the mess. She glanced over at Ariel but saw that Princess Amy was now holding her.  
"Are you all right," Princess Mina asked with concern when she saw how pale Hope was.  
"Yes," Hope managed to get out. She pointed to Arista and Hachiro. "Who are they?"  
"That's Prince Hachiro of Uranus and his wife Princess Arista of Neptune," Princess Mina replied. "They're expecting twins in about two months."  
Hope thought.   
"Would you like to meet them," Princess Mina asked. "You are looking at them very closely."   
"Sure," Hope gasped. She took Princess Mina's hand and went with her over to Prince Hachiro and Princess Arista. Princess Mina introduced them to Hope.  
"How are you Hope," asked Princess Arista smiling a gentle smile.  
"Okay," Hope managed to get out.  
"Aren't you a pretty little thing," Prince Hachiro commented. He looked at Princess Arista, "She looks a bit like you."  
"Oh come one," laughed Princess Arista. She smiled back down at Hope, "She is a pretty child though."  
"Princess Mina tells me you're going to have twins," Hope whispered.  
"Yes we are," Princess Arista replied. She took Hope's hand and placed it on her belly. Hope felt the movement inside. A wave of emotions washed over her. She suddenly found herself pressing her cheek to Princess Arista's stomach.  
she thought as a tear rolled down her face.   
"Hope," Princess Mina spoke gently. "It's time you and Ariel turn in for the night."  
"Do I have too," Hope choked.   
"I'm afraid so," Princess Mina replied. "Princess Amy has already taken Ariel up."  
"Hope it was a pleasure meeting you," Princess Arista told her. "Princess Serenity told me of your situation. I hope you make it home soon."  
"Thank you," Hope gasped out. She suddenly found herself hugging Princess Arista and Prince Hachiro.   
"What a sweet child," Princess Arista commented as she returned the hug. Prince Hachiro also hugged Hope.  
"Take care Hope," Prince Hachiro, told her. Hope could only nod her head as Princess Mina led her away. She kept her eye on them until she left the ballroom.  
"I wonder what that child saw in us," Princess Arista wondered. "She seemed very emotional around us."  
"I guess we will never know," Prince Hachiro sighed. "I just hope these two we are having are as nice as she is."  
  
When Hope returned to her room she saw Princess Amy sitting in a chair with Ariel cradled in her lap. Ariel's eyes were closed and her thumb was in her mouth. "She's almost asleep," Princess Amy told Hope and Princess Mina.  
Hope suddenly felt a wave of envy. she thought to herself. Hope wiped a tear out of her eye.   
Princess Mina put a hand on Hope's shoulder, "It's time to get ready for bed now."  
Hope nodded. She changed into her nightgown and then went into the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door the floodgates opened. Sitting down on the floor she put her hand over her mouth and cried softly. Her stomach felt queasy so she worked her way over to the toilet and threw up. Princess Mina came rushing in. "Are you all right," she asked in alarm. She carefully began to sponge off Hope's face with a wet cloth. "I thought there was something wrong with you," Princess Mina commented. She finished cleaning Hope off. "Why don't we get you to bed," she suggested.  
Suddenly Hope just wanted some comfort and she didn't care who gave it to her. She flung her arms around Princess Mina and began to cry hard. She buried her face in Princess Mina's dress and inhaled her scent. She gasped for breath as hysterical sobs worked their way up. "Calm down," Princess Mina instructed in a soothing voice. "You're going to make yourself sick again. Let's get you to bed." Hope allowed Princess Mina to lead her back into the bedroom. She couldn't see because her tears were blinding her. Princess Amy had just finished tucking the sleeping Ariel into bed.  
"What's going on," she asked in alarm when she saw Hope.  
"I don't know," Princess Mina replied. "She just got all upset about something." She tucked Hope into bed. She sat down by Hope and began stroking her hair. "Would you like to talk about it," she asked.  
Hope thought to herself. Hope shook her head.  
"You really should talk to someone about it," Princess Mina told her.  
"I just miss my family," Hope choked. She figured that was the best answer she could give.   
Hope was surprised when Princess Mina suddenly pulled her into her arms. "I know it must be hard being so far away from your family at your age," she said kindly as she began stroking Hope's hair. "We'll try that time key tomorrow." Hope felt comforted by Princess Mina's word. She stayed in her arms until she went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Hope awoke with the sun shining in her face. She remembered the events of the night before and felt a wave of emotions again. she thought.  
"You're awake now," a voice commented. Hope looked up and saw Princess Mina was beside her. "We were beginning to think you would sleep all morning."  
Hope sat up and looked around. She saw that Ariel was not in the room. "Where's Ariel," she asked.  
"Princess Amy already took her," Princess Mina replied. She placed a hand on Hope's forehead. "Are you feeling any better?"  
Hope thought for a moment. She wanted to tell the truth, So she nodded her head.   
"We'll try the time key again once you're dressed," Princess Mina told her. "Maybe you'll have some luck today."  
Hope thought as she climbed out of bed.  
  
Hope nervously stood with the time key in her hand. She hoped it would work this time and get them to the right time. Hope thought. She held up the time key and an opening appeared. "It's working," she informed the Princesses. She looked at Ariel who was in Princess Amy's arms. "Let's go."  
Ariel looked at Princess Amy. "Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered.  
"I was glad to help," Princess Amy smiled at the little girl. "I hope you get home to your mommy this time."  
"So do I," Ariel hugged Princess Amy tightly. Princess Amy put the little girl down and watched as she joined Hope.  
Hope turned to Princess Mina, "Thank you for your help."  
"You take it easy now," Princess Mina told her. "Try not to get too upset."  
"Take care of yourself," Princess Serenity called.  
"Hope you get home soon," Princess Raye added.  
"Good luck," Princess Lita finished.  
Hope could only nod her head. She took Ariel's hand. Together the two of them disappeared into the opening.  
"I wonder how far from the future they are from," Princess Raye wondered.  
"I just felt a connection with Ariel," Princess Amy sighed. "I guess I will never know why I felt connected with her."  
"I guess not," Princess Mina replied. They stood and watched as the opening disappeared. They headed back for the palace unaware that they only had several months before the Black Kingdom attacked.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Part Seven

Hi Everyone. Thank you for all the great reviews I have gotten on this story. Keep them coming.  
They will be back during the Super S season while the Amazon Trio is fighting them.  
Also I know we never saw Luna P during the Super S season but I am bringing it back for this chapter. I am assuming Small Lady still had Luna P during that time since Ikuko and Shingo still believed that she was a relative.  
We will also begin the chapter in Crystal Tokyo where Ariel and Hope are missing. We need to check on everyone there.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children. I also did not created Pegasus or the enemy mentioned in this story.  
  
Lost in Time  
Part Seven  
By Angel Raye  
  
"Haven't you found them yet," Amy asked Sailor Pluto frantically.  
"Not yet," Pluto replied. "I keep searching the entire time stream. Every time I get a fix on them they move on to another time."  
"We've got to find them," Amy shrieked. Greg put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Ariel is in such bad shape right now because of what she went through with Lady Gemmei. Who knows what she is going to be like when she returns?"   
"I'm doing everything I can," Pluto assured them. "And I promise once I find them I will bring them right back here."  
"Try to stay calm Amy," Michiru advised her. "At least she isn't alone. Hope is with her."  
"And Hope is very level-headed," Haruka added.   
"Hope is still a child," Amy pointed out. "And I know she is level-headed but trying to take care of a child as traumatized as Ariel is right now will be too much for her."  
"We just have to hope that they will be all right," Greg sighed.  
"I'll do what I can to bring them back," Pluto assured them. "Now if you'll excuse me I had better get back to my search." Everyone nodded as Pluto left the room.  
Greg put a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder. "We'll get her back," he assured her.  
"I know," Amy sighed. "But I am really worried. Ariel is in a very fragile state right now. What is she going to be like when she does get back?"  
"She has you for a mother and a doctor," Greg replied. "She'll pull through." Amy nodded her head. She said a silent prayer for her daughter's safe return.  
  
Lita headed toward Pluto's quarters. Gary had come by earlier very concerned for Maggie. The girl had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Gary had asked Lita if she would mind coming to talk to Maggie. "Her mother is busy trying to find Ariel and Hope," he explained. "You're like a second mother to her. Would you please talk to her?" Lita was only too happy to help. After all Maggie was Daisy's best friend and like a daughter to Lita.  
When she arrived at Pluto's quarters she went ahead and let herself in since Gary wasn't there. Lita went right to Maggie's room. She heard sniffling coming from inside. Lita gently tapped on the door. "Maggie," she called.  
"Leave me alone," Maggie's choked sobs replied.  
"Maggie," Lita repeated. "Come on. Let me in. You need to talk to someone."  
There was a moment's silence and then Lita heard the lock click. Maggie wasn't like Rini, Daisy or Gloria who would lock themselves in their rooms for hours. Lita walked in and saw Maggie sitting on the bed. Her arms were wrapped around her favorite stuffed panda. Her purple eyes were red with tears. Lita walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "What's wrong honey," she asked as she put an arm around the girl's shoulders.  
"It's all my fault," Maggie sobbed.   
"What's all your fault," Lita inquired.  
"It's my fault that Hope and Ariel are lost in time," Maggie cried. "I dropped that defective time key. If I didn't drop it then Hope and Ariel would not have picked it up and they would not be lost."  
"Oh Sweetie," Lita wrapped her arms around Maggie in a tight hug. "Don't go blaming yourself for that. It was an accident."  
"But I dropped that time key," Maggie cried as she buried her head in Lita's shoulder.  
"Yes you dropped it," Lita agreed. "But this isn't your fault. No one is blaming you for this. It was all an accident."  
"But Aunt Lita," Maggie began but Lita put her hand over Maggie's mouth.  
"Listen to me," she commanded. "It was an unfortunate accident and you are not to blame yourself. Your mother is doing everything she can to find the two girls. All we can do is keep our fingers crossed and pray for their safe return. Now I want you to stop blaming yourself. Do you understand?"  
"I guess so," Maggie choked as she wiped her tears from her eyes.  
"Good girl," Lita smiled and kissed Maggie on the forehead. "Now Daisy and I were going to bake some cookies this afternoon. Would you like to help us?" Maggie nodded her head. "Then let's go," Lita stood up and held out her hand. Maggie took it and the two of them left the room together.  
  
Haruka went looking for Faith. The girl had been usually quiet for the last few days. She was also coming straight home from school instead of playing ball with the boys, which was unusual for her. She found Faith in the room she shared with Hope. She was sitting on Hope's bed looking through her sketchbook and twirling her hair. "Faith," Haruka called.  
Faith looked up. "Haruka-papa," she stated.  
"Are you all right," Haruka asked in concern.  
Faith shrugged her shoulders. "I miss Hope," she admitted. "I'm afraid she's not going to make it back."  
"She'll make it back," Haruka declared. "Even if I have to go through time myself I'll see to it that she gets home." She gazed at her other daughter. "I miss her too," she admitted. "Don't worry. We'll get her back." Faith nodded her head. Haruka's words helped her to feel better. She gazed out the window and thought,   
  
The 20th century...  
  
In the middle of Tenth Street Park an opening appeared in the sky. Hope and Ariel fell out of the opening and landed in some bushes. Hope got up and looked around. After the last visit to the Silver Millennium she was ready to go home. To her disappointment she saw that they were once again in the past. "Ariel," she sighed. "I think we are in the 20th century again."  
"Before or after Rini introduced us," Ariel asked anxiously.  
Hope scanned the park. "I'm not sure," she sighed. She took Ariel's hand. "Cone on. Let's go and see if we can find someone." The two girls walked in silence. Hope could hear the occasional sob coming from Ariel. Hope thought grimly. Ariel had been through so much lately and she needed to be with her parents. Hope badly wanted to get home too. Since she had met her real parents during the last stop Hope had felt sick to her stomach. She was going to have to talk to Amy about it as soon as they returned. Hope thought.   
"Hope, Ariel," a voice from behind them said. The two girls turned around and saw Rini, the same age as Hope. Hope gave a silent groan. "Are you two still lost," Rini asked.  
"Yes," Hope sighed. "Seeing you like this means that our parents still haven't met us."  
Ariel let out a loud cry. "I want Mommy," she howled. Hope put an arm around her.  
"I'll get Luna P to adjust everyone's memories again," Rini told them. She looked at Hope. "I'm afraid your folks are even around now. They left after the battle with Mistress Nine." Hope only nodded her head. "Serena and the girls are over at Raye's temple. I'll go take care of them. I'll have to take care of Amy's mom too."  
"We'll wait here," Hope replied. She led Ariel over to a bench. The two sat down. She looked at Ariel whose thumb was black in her mouth. "Your mother is going to have to be your sister again."  
"I want her to be my mommy not my sister," Ariel sobbed.   
"I know," Hope sighed. "As soon as this key works again we'll try and get home." Ariel only nodded. Neither girl said anything else. Hope had way too much on her mind to try and comfort Ariel right now. After a while Rini returned. "I took care of them," she told them. "They are on their way over. It's the same as last time."   
"That's fine," Hope mumbled just as the girls came walking up.   
"Ariel," Amy walked over to her 'sister.' "Are you all right?" Ariel shook her head. She flung her arms around Amy and began to cry again. Amy picked her up. "Come on," Amy said gently. "Mom's working late tonight and I promised her I would have you in bed at a decent hour."  
"You have so much patience with her Amy," Mina observed.  
"She needs patience," Amy explained. "A traumatized child needs all the patience you can give." She glanced down at the little girl in her arms. "I had better get her home. Call me tonight." Everyone told her goodbye and the two girls left.  
Raye placed a hand on Hope's cheek. "Are you all right," she asked. "You look like you're not feeling too good."  
"I'm fine Raye," Hope murmured. "I'm just very tired." The emotional impact from their last stop was taking its toll on her now. A tear fell down her face. Raye was quick to notice it.  
"Come on," she took Hope's hand. "You need some rest. I don't know what happened but its obviously doing something to you."   
Hope thought sadly as she listened to Raye tell Serena, Rini, Lita and Mina goodbye. She let Raye lead her back to the temple.  
  
Rini sat in her room gazing out the window. She was thinking about Hope and Ariel and wondering if they would ever make it home. They both seemed much worse this time than the last visit.  
Pegasus appeared in his ball. "You look deep in thought," he commented.  
"I have something major on my mind right now," she told Pegasus. She saw she had his complete attention. "Two girls from my home are here but they come from a time when I am older than this. They're lost in time and are trying to get home. This is the second time I've had to help them. They are both worse than last time."  
"In what way," Pegasus asked.  
"Well last time they were here only the younger one was upset all the time," Rini explained. "Now both of them seem really upset. They can't tell me what happened because it's in my future."  
"It sounds like these two girls have a lot on a plate right now," Pegasus speculated. "They are two little girls who are far away from what is comfortable and familiar to them. You just have to hope that they will keep their dreams alive and that they will be able to see their dreams come true."  
"Right now I think their only dream is getting home safely," Rini sighed.  
"Just give them encouragement they need right now," Pegasus told her. "As long as they have you for a friend they may feel strength."  
"I'll do what I can," Rini promised.   
  
Amy sat in her room studying. She had given Ariel dinner and her bath and then put her to bed a couple of hours ago. Ariel had begged her to hold her until she went to sleep. So Amy sat on the bed with Ariel in her arms. Once the little girl had gone to sleep Amy tucked her in and then went to her room to study. Amy thought as she looked at the clock.  
A scream from the other room broke Amy out of her concentration. She jumped up and dashed over to Ariel's room. The little girl was screaming and thrashing around in terror. Amy sat down on the bed and gathered Ariel into her arms. "It's okay Ariel," she soothed. "It was just a bad dream."  
Ariel clung to Amy. "Mommy," she sobbed. "Mommy."  
"Mommy will be home soon," Amy reminded her. Ariel didn't hear her. She just clutched Amy and continued to scream.  
Amy heard the front door open. she thought.   
Asami came rushing in. "Oh dear," she gasped and she sat down on the bed. She reached for Ariel who only clutched Amy tighter.  
"Ariel it's Mommy," Amy told her. In her terror Ariel remembered where she was. Reluctantly she let go of her mother and let her grandmother take her.  
"It's okay Darling," Asami soothed. "It was just a bad dream. Mommy and big sister are both here. You're safe now."  
"I'll be in my room Mom," Amy informed her. She was about to go when Ariel suddenly grabbed her hand. Even if she had to pretend her mother was her sister she still wanted her here.  
"You'd better stay Amy," Asami told her. "She obviously wants both of s right now."  
Ariel silently pleaded.   
Amy sat back down on the bed. She took Ariel's small hand in hers. Feeling better Ariel stuck her thumb in her mouth and drifted back to sleep.  
  
It was late but Hope had not fallen asleep yet. All she could think about was her parents. And now in this time she didn't even have her adopted parents with her. Hope let the tears fall down her face. She didn't want to cry in front of Ariel. This was hard enough for the younger girl as it was, she didn't need to see Hope all worked up either.  
The door opened and Raye came in. She sat down on the bed. "What's wrong Hope," she asked with concern.  
"I can't tell you," Hope sobbed.   
"You've been so upset lately," Raye pointed out. "I know I'm just your sister but I can help you."  
"Raye what would you do if you saw someone you loved only once and then see them again for only a short time afterwards," Hope asked.  
"What brought that on," Raye asked in surprise.  
"Please just answer," Hope pleaded.  
"I guess I would feel shocked," Raye said after a moment. "Mama died a long time ago and I know if I ever saw her again I would be so overcome with emotion. I still love her even though she's gone. She was a wonderful person. I just hope I'm as half as good as she was."  
"You're going to be a great mother," Hope blurted out.  
Raye smiled at Hope. "Well I'm glad you have confidence in me," she stated. "You sound very convinced."  
Hope thought.  
Raye tucked Hope back into bed. "Get some sleep," she commanded as she kissed Hope on the forehead. "Think happy thoughts and I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight Raye," Hope called as Raye walked out of the room.   
  
"So many dull girls here," Hawk Eye grumbled as he gazed at the pictures. "Why can't there be any mature women?"  
"Why not some cute guys," Fish Eye added as he took a sip of his drink.  
[Author's note: For those of you who are only familiar with the dubbed version, Fish Eye was a guy like Zoicite.]  
"Then I'll close my eyes and pick one at random," Tiger Eye stated. "This is after all a fresh batch of pictures. He closed his eyes and laid his land on a picture. He pulled it out. "Now there's a cute young thing," he declared.  
Hawk Eye and Fish Eye looked at the picture. It was of Hope. "Why she's just a little girl," Fish Eye commented.  
"And who has been after the young boys too," Tiger Eye shot back. "Sometimes these younger ones have the best dreams. I'm sure this is where Pegasus is hiding."  
"Well if she's the one who is hiding Pegasus then maybe Master Zirconia will get off of our back," Hawk Eye grumbled. "She is getting very impatient with us."  
[Author's note: Again for those of you who are only familiar with the dubbed version, Zirconia was a woman.]  
"Then I am on my way," Tiger Eye declared. He took the last sip of his drink and then headed off with Hope's picture in his hand.  
  
"I wish we could get this time key working," Ariel cried to Hope. They had gone to the park with Rini and the girls. While the rest of them were discussing the enemy Hope and Ariel were sent to play. "I don't want my mommy to be my sister. I want her to be my mommy."  
"At least your mommy is here," Hope shot out. "My parents aren't here. So stop complaining."  
Ariel looked shocked. Then tears started to fall down her face. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and began to cry pitifully. Hope was immediately sorry for her blunt statement. "I'm sorry Ariel," she said as she pulled Ariel into her arms. "I'm just upset because we haven't made it home yet. You need to be with your mother right now."  
"Will we ever make it home Hope," Ariel asked anxiously.  
"We've seen our future selves so we will make it home," Hope replied. "I don't know how long it will take but we'll make it home." Ariel nodded her head.  
Nearby Tiger Eye was watching. he thought. He walked over. "Hello young ladies," he greeted them.  
Hope narrowed her eyes. "What do you want," she asked.  
"I just want to be friends," Tiger Eye replied.  
"Come on Ariel," Hope took the smaller girl's hand. "Let's get away from this weirdo."  
"How dare you," Tiger Eye growled. "You aren't charmed by my good looks." He cracked his whip and a gold rug dropped down in front of him. In an instant his Amazon clothes replaced his civilian clothes. Hope and Ariel both screamed in terror. Tiger Eye knocked Ariel out of the way. "One," he began and the backboard came up behind Hope who screamed again. "Two," her wrists and ankles were bound. "Three," Hope's dream mirror came out. She screamed and passed out.  
"Hope," Ariel screamed in terror. She was about to get up when a net dropped down on her trapping her.  
"Now let's see if Pegasus is here," Tiger Eye started walk over to her.  
"Hold it right there," called a voice. Tiger Eye looked and saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Senshi. "How dare you attack a little girl who dreams of her family," Chibi Moon shouted.  
"I will not forgive that," Sailor Moon added. "We are the agents of love and justice."  
"Pretty soldiers in sailor suits," Chibi Moon added.  
"Sailor Moon," called Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Chibi Moon," yelled Chibi Moon.  
"In the name of the moon," Sailor Moon stated.  
"We will punish you," all of the Senshi called.  
"Oh the annoyances are back," Tiger Eye sighed. "Come out my Lemure, the deadly magician." Out of the ground a Lemure with all sorts of magic tricks surrounding him came out. "Deal with the pumpkins," he ordered.  
"Of course," the Lemure replied. He turned to the Sailor Senshi. In one hand he held a dove and in the other a white hanky. "I have in my hand a dove. I cover the dove with my hanky and presto," he removed the hanky to reveal an empty hand. "The dove is gone."  
"Ooh," Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon clapped. The other Senshi continued to watch.  
"Now for my next trick," he took off his hat and a ball of fire flew out and landed near the Senshi. It exploded and they all screamed.  
"Perfect," laughed Tiger Eye. He turned to Hope who had just regained consciousness. He looked into her mirror. Hope screamed in pain. "Oh what a beautiful dream," Tiger Eye laughed. "But I don't see Pegasus. Too bad because I will have to kill you now." He turned to the Lemure. "I'll let you finish them off," he called and he disappeared through his hole. Hope fell to the ground. The net trapping Ariel disappeared too.  
"This is nuts," Mars grumbled. She powered up. "BURNING MANDALA!" The attack flew out and hit the Lemure. He roared in pain as he got hit.  
"Sailor Moon now," shouted Sailor Jupiter.  
Chibi Moon knelt down, "Please Pegasus! Protect our dreams!" She pulled out her crystal clarion. "TWINKLE YELL!"   
Pegasus appeared in the sky. Light came down from his horn and Sailor Moon powered up. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"   
"Stage out," the Lemure called as he vanished.  
Mars dashed over to Hope. "Hope," she called. "Are you all right?"  
"I think so," Hope gasped weakly. She felt Mars lift her up.  
Mercury picked a crying Ariel up. "It's gone now Ariel," she soothed. "You're safe now." Ariel just clutched Mercury and continued to cry.  
"Let's get out of here," Venus commanded and everyone nodded. Quickly they all left the park.  
  
Hope convinced everyone she was all right when they returned to the Hikawa Shrine. Raye let her go and the Senshi sat down to discuss the enemy. Hope listened for a few minutes and then saw that Ariel was not in the room. Hope wondered and she went to go looking for her. She found Ariel in another room lying down in a fetal position with her thumb in her mouth. "There you are," Hope declared as she walked in. "I was looking for you." Ariel didn't respond. At first Hope thought she might be asleep but then she saw that Ariel's eyes were wide open. "Ariel," Hope called as she sat down next to her. There was still no reply. Hope grew alarmed. She shook Ariel, "Ariel. What's wrong with you?" There was still no reply. In fright Hope ran back to the others. "Something's wrong with Ariel," she shrieked.   
"What is it," Amy asked in alarm.  
"I don't know," Hope choked as her eyes filled with tears. "She's lying with her thumb in her mouth. Her eyes are wide open but she won't answer me."  
Amy flew down the hall with the others following her. She rushed right to Ariel's side. "Ariel," she called softly as she gently shook Ariel's shoulder. "Ariel what is it?"  
"What's wrong with her," Serena asked in horror.  
"I think I know but I can't be too sure," Amy replied as she picked Ariel up. "I need to get her to Mom at the hospital."  
"Here I'll carry her for you," Lita took the child from Amy.  
"We're all coming," Raye declared as she took Hope's hand. Everyone nodded and left for the hospital.  
  
At the hospital Hope waited anxiously with Rini, Serena, Raye, Lita and Mina in the waiting room. As soon as they had arrived Amy had met up with her mother and the two of them took Ariel to the examination room. Hope wondered if the attack on her had anything to do with Ariel's condition. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Serena giving her an encouraging smile. "She'll be all right," she assured Hope. "Ariel's with her family right now." Hope could only nod her head.  
Amy came out. Everyone stood up. "It's what I suspected," she reported. "Ariel is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Apparently witnessing what happened to Hope today was too much for her."  
"Will she be able to come out of it," Lita asked in concern.  
"I don't know," Amy replied as a tear trickled down her face. "Mom's working with her right now but she's not responding to anything. Both of us are going to stay the night here."  
"Would you like us to stay with you," Serena asked.  
Amy shook her head. "No that won't be necessary," she replied.  
"We'll be back tomorrow," Mina promised.  
"Call us if you need anything," Raye added. Amy nodded her head. She went back to Ariel's room while the rest of the girls left.   
On the way home Hope pulled Rini aside. "I've got to get Ariel out of here," she hissed. "We can't leave her."  
"What are you going to do," Rini asked. "How do you know the time key will take you home?"  
"I don't," Hope admitted. "But at least if I take her to the future and her mother knows who she is then she might come out of it. All she has said throughout this entire journey is that she wants to get home to her mother. Here Amy thinks she's her sister. I don't think it matters when we go in Crystal Tokyo as long as Amy knows who she really is to Ariel."  
Rini thought it over. "Okay," she agreed. "You're probably right. Why don't we tell Raye you're going to spend the night with me? At midnight we'll sneak out. Serena, Ikuko-mama and everyone else should be asleep by then. We'll get Ariel out of the hospital and then get you both to where you try the time key."  
Hope nodded in agreement. It all sounded risky but she knew she had to try it for Ariel's sake.  
  
Raye had consented for Hope to spend the night at the Tsukino house. So after everyone had gone to bed, Hope and Rini put their plan into action. Luna P went with them so that Rini could adjust everyone's memories and just in case they would need it. Once they got to the hospital the two girls quickly found Ariel's room. She was still lying in a fetal position with her thumb in her mouth. Her eyes were still wide open. Amy was asleep in the empty bed while Asami was asleep in the chair.  
"How are we going to get her without waking these two," Hope hissed to Rini.  
"Allow me," Rini hissed back. She began to dribble Luna P. "Luna P henge." Luna P turned into a device. Rini activated it. Asami and Amy disappeared.   
"Where did they go," Hope asked.  
"They're at home," replied Rini as Luna P returned to normal. "I've gone ahead and adjusted their memories and sent them home."  
Hope nodded. She went over to Ariel. Rini helped her get Ariel on her back. Then they looked out in the hall to see if the coast was clear. It was. Quietly they crept down the hall to the entrance. Twice they had to dart into an empty room to avoid a hospital staff member. Once they were clear of the hospital they got to the park without a problem. Hope held up the time key. This time an opening appeared. Hope turned to Rini. "Thank you again," she told her. "I don't know what Ariel and I would have done without you."  
"I'll adjust everyone else's memories as soon as you're gone," Rini promised. "I hope you make it home this time."  
"So do I," Hope sighed as she glanced back at the traumatized child she was carrying on her back.  
"I'll see you in the 30th century," Rini waved. "Good luck."  
Hope nodded. With Ariel still on her back she headed toward the opening and disappeared. Rini watched until the opening closed. "Please get home safely," she whispered. She turned around and with Luna P following her went to adjust everyone's memories.  
  
To be contimued... 


	8. Part Eight

We're on to Part eight Minna. Here's what Tiffany fans have been waiting for. We get to see her after she returns from "Runaway."  
We will also begin the chapter in Crystal Tokyo where Ariel and Hope are missing. We need to check on everyone there.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
Lost in Time  
Part Eight  
By Angel Raye  
  
Crystal Tokyo shone in the moonlight. Christmas was approaching and the palace was beautifully decorated. Snow was coming down quickly. Everyone was hoping for a white Christmas.  
An opening appeared and two small figures fell out and landed in the snow. Hope carefully got Ariel off of her back. "Oh it's cold," she shivered. She looked around. "It's Christmas whenever we landed." She turned to Ariel. "Look Ariel. We're in Crystal Tokyo. I don't know if we're in our time but we're in Crystal Tokyo." Ariel didn't reply. She just continued to lie in a fetal position with her thumb in her mouth. Her eyes just vacantly stared ahead, not seeing anything. Hope felt helpless. "I'm sorry Ariel," she choked. "If my dream mirror wasn't taken then maybe you would be all right." Hope stood up. She knew she had to get someone from the Crystal Palace but she didn't want to leave Ariel here in the cold. She knew she didn't have the strength to carry Ariel any further. "What am I going to do," she asked. "Someone please find us."  
"Hope," a voice from behind her said. Hope turned around and saw Raye. "I saw the opening appear and I had a feeling it was you."  
"Aunt Raye are we home," Hope asked. "Please tell me we're home."  
"I'm sorry Hope," Raye replied. "You're ninety years in your future."  
Hope gave a soft cry. Raye felt sorry for her and pulled the little girl into her arms. "It's okay," she whispered. She looked at Ariel and moved over to her. "Ariel," she called. There was no response. Raye turned to Hope, "What happened to her?"  
"We just got back from the 20th century," Hope replied. "She watched as my dream mirror was taken."  
"I don't remember that," Raye gasped but then a thought occurred to her. "Rini adjusted our memories didn't she?"  
"Yes," Hope replied. "Anyway Amy said she had Post something Stress something."  
"Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," Raye concluded. Hope nodded her head.  
"I knew if I could at least get her to where her mother knew who she was maybe she'd get better," Hope told her.  
"Let's hope so," Raye commented as she lifted Ariel into her arms. "Let's get both of you out of the cold. I've got some warmer clothes in my quarters you could wear."  
Hope nodded. She followed Raye and Ariel inside.  
  
Hope was glad to get inside. She followed Raye to her quarters. They were different than the ones in Hope's time. But then the palace was bigger in this time too.  
Raye handed Hope some clothes. "Put these on and put your wet clothes over the heater to dry," she instructed. Hope nodded and started changing while Raye carefully changed Ariel. Through it all Ariel remained in her comatose state. Once Raye finished she lay Ariel down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. "Poor little thing," Raye murmured as she ran a hand over Ariel's head.  
"I didn't know what to do," Hope choked as a tear rolled down her face. "I hope Aunt Amy can help her here."  
"She should be able too," Raye replied. She turned to Hope, "All this is starting to take its toll on you too." Hope nodded her head. Raye held out her arms, "Come here. I think you need a hug."   
Hope went into Raye's arms feeling the comfort. She allowed her tears to fall. Raye held her until she had calmed down enough. "Even though it's very late right now I think I'll go ahead and call the Original Senshi," Raye informed her. "If Ariel wasn't in such bad shape I'd wait until morning but I think she really needs her mother right now." Hope only nodded in agreement. As much as she loved Raye she really wanted her parents right now. She sat quietly while Raye began to contact the other Senshi on her communicator.  
  
Mina yawned as she went through the door that connected her quarters to Gloria's. Tiffany's screams had awakened her out of a deep sleep. It had been two months since Tiffany had returned from the past. Even though Celine was in jail Tiffany still feared that her mother was going to hurt her again. Amy had told them that it would be a while before Tiffany would get over that fear.  
She entered Tiffany's room and saw Gloria was already there with the child in her arms. Tiffany had ceased screaming and was now clutching her grandmother, her body racked with sobs. Mina smiled. Sometimes she had a hard time believing that the holy terror she had raised was this same loving grandmother she saw now. "Tiffany look who else is here" Gloria whispered.  
Tiffany looked up and saw Mina. "Mama," she choked. Even though she had been back for two months she still called Mina 'mama' at times, especially when she was frightened.  
"Hi Sweetie," Mina pulled the little girl onto her lap. "I'm here and so is Grandma. You're safe with us and no one is going to hurt you."  
"I know but I still have bad dreams about Mother," Tiffany sobbed.  
"I know but she can't hurt you where she is," Mina assured her.   
"Can both of you stay with me tonight," Tiffany asked.  
"Of course we can," Gloria replied just as her communicator beeped. Gloria reached for it and spoke into it. Then she handed it to Mina, "Mom it is Raye. She called you on yours and didn't get a response."  
"Mine's in my room," Mina replied. She handed Tiffany to Gloria and took the communicator. "What is it Raye?"  
"I'm sorry to call you so late Mina," Raye stated. "But two young visitors have just arrived and I had to call a Senshi meeting."  
"Hope and Ariel," Mina concluded.  
"Yes," Raye sighed. "And they are both in very bad shape right now, especially Ariel."  
"All right give me a few minutes," Mina sighed. She signed off and went over to Tiffany. "Sweetie I have an emergency meeting right now. I promise when I return I'll come back in here."  
"All right," Tiffany choked as she buried her head in Gloria's chest.  
"Is everything all right," Gloria asked in concern.  
"Two visitors from another time." Mina replied and Gloria nodded in understanding. It had only been two years since they last visited. Mina gave Tiffany another kiss and then left the room.  
Gloria smiled and lay Tiffany down in bed. "Go to sleep now," she told her. "I'm right here." Tiffany nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Hope just sat listlessly while the original Senshi arrived. Neo-Queen Serenity and Lita were first, followed by Hotaru and Mina. Amy arrived next. She took one look at Ariel and gave a gasp. "Ariel," she cried as she dashed over to the child's side. When no response came a worried look came into her eyes. "Oh my," she gasped.  
Seeing that Hope couldn't talk about it Raye filled everyone in. "She apparently has Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," Raye informed everyone.  
"I thought so," Amy sighed as she cradled Ariel in her arms.  
After what seemed like forever to Hope Haruka and Michiru arrived. "Hope," Michiru greeted.  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa," Hope cried and she flung herself into Michiru's arms. She began to cry hysterically.  
"It's all right Darling," Michiru soothed. "Go ahead and cry."  
"I want to go home Michiru-mama," Hope sobbed. "I'm tired of being lost in time now. I just want to get home."  
"How many years have you been too now," Haruka asked gently as she stroked Hope's hair.  
Hope counted up on her fingers. "This is the eighth," she replied.  
Hotaru did a scan on Hope. "Her stress level is very high," she informed Haruka and Michiru. "I would recommend they wait a couple of days before trying the time key again. She needs some time to calm down."  
"I agree," Amy added. She looked down at the child in her arms. "I want to bring Ariel out of this state before she goes anyway. Hope should not have to bear the responsibility."  
"You poor kids," Serenity softly stated. She placed a hand on Hope's cheek. "Just don't lose faith. You'll make it home." Hope nodded her head.  
"All of us will help out," Lita informed them and Mina nodded in agreement.  
"I'm going to get her to my quarters," Amy stood up with Ariel in arms. "It's too late to do anything with her tonight. I'll start working with her in the morning."  
"Aunt Amy," Hope grabbed Amy's skirt. "I know you're going to be busy with Ariel but I need to talk to you too."  
"Hope why don't you talk to Aunt Hotaru instead," Amy suggested.  
"No," Hope shouted. "You're the only one who knows about this in my time." Amy nodded in understanding.   
"I can watch Ariel while you talk to Hope," Lita offered.  
"Would you let me know when Ariel comes back," Hope asked as a tear rolled down her face.  
Amy smiled. "Of course I will," she replied. "You've really grown to care about her haven't you?" Hope nodded her head. Amy reached down and kissed Hope on the head. "Thank you."  
  
With Haruka carrying her Hope was taken to her parents' quarters. She had been unable to stop crying. All the emotion she had been holding in just came flooding out. Once they arrived Michiru took Hope into the bathroom and ran a wet cloth over her face. "I want you to calm down," she gently commanded. "You're going to make yourself sick."  
"I've already been sick in another time Michiru-mama," Hope sobbed. "I just want to get home."  
"I know you do Darling," Michiru replied. She pulled Hope into her arms. "Just take a couple of days and relax. Haruka-papa and I will be with you. Just don't worry about trying to get home for a couple of days. You need to focus on relaxing while you're here."  
"Michiru-mama the last time I was here I saw Faith," Hope stated. "Can I please see her again?"  
Michiru smiled. "I'm sure I can arrange something," she promised. "Now would you like to sleep in the guest room tonight or with us?"  
"With you please," Hope replied. She knew she would feel comfort if she was between her parents.  
Later on Hope had fallen asleep between Haruka and Michiru. Both of them gazed at her with worry. "This is too much for her," Haruka stated. "She's carrying all of this responsibility on her shoulders."  
"Remember how she was when she was finally returned to us," Michiru asked. Haruka nodded. "At least I have to the comfort knowing that she will be all right."  
"She's strong," Haruka pointed out. "Much stronger than she thinks."  
"That's true and this is making her stronger," Michiru mused. She kissed Hope on the cheek and then settled down for the night.  
  
The next morning after she had showered and had breakfast Amy began to focus on Ariel. The child was still lying in a fetal position with her thumb in her mouth, staring vacantly ahead of her. Amy remembered Ariel after her ordeal with Lady Gemmei. "Don't worry Sweetie," Amy gently soothed. "You'll make it home." She began to think of ways to try and bring Ariel out of her comatose state. Electric Shock Therapy was going to be the last resort.  
She heard someone enter her quarters. She looked up and saw adult Ariel coming in. She stopped short when she saw her younger self. "So it's true," she stated. "Hotaru told me why you would be taking some time off."  
"Ariel how did you come out of this," Amy asked. "I've seen plenty of cases of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome but this is the most severe case I've seen."  
"I guess I rivaled Annika here," Ariel mused.  
"She only got like that one time when her parents were kidnapped," Amy sighed. "And Gloria managed to bring her out. But she was not snatched out of her time. I'm not sure what to do with Chibi Ariel here. I can't send her back through time like this."  
Ariel smiled at her mother. "You'll know what to do," she told her. "Just think of all the ways you would calm me when I was frightened and you'll find a way."  
Amy thought for a moment and then smiled at her daughter. "I think I know what to do," she stated.  
"Good luck," Ariel said as she quietly left.  
Amy got a blanket and carefully wrapped it around Chibi Ariel. With the child cradled in her arms Amy sat down in the rocking chair. She began to rock gently and sing a lullaby that she sang to Ariel when she was a baby. Amy thought to herself.  
  
Hope awoke when she felt a hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark because the curtains were still drawn. "Michiru-mama," she murmured.  
"No Hope it's me," said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.   
A light was turned on. Hope blinked and saw who was sitting on the bed. "Faith," she cried and she flung her arms around her twin's older self.  
"Hi Hope," Faith returned the hug. "Michiru-mama told me you wanted to see me."  
"I miss you," Hope sobbed. "I really want to go home."  
"You'll make it," Faith assured her. "I missed you terribly when you were gone."  
"Ariel is getting worse," Hope choked. "I don't know if I can get her home before she gets really bad."  
"Ariel will be fine," Faith promised.   
"Faith will you stay with me today," Hope asked.  
"Of course," Faith replied. "I'm sure Cosmic Venus will give me the day off from my duties today." Hope felt better knowing her sister would be with her today.  
  
Amy continued rocking and singing. After a while she heard a moan come from Ariel. The child stirred and looked at her mother. "Mommy," she whispered.  
"Are you back with me Darling," Amy asked.   
"Mommy am I in the right time," Ariel asked.  
"No Darling," Amy replied. "I'm afraid not."  
Ariel began to cry pitifully. Amy quickly began quiet her. "Calm down Darling," she gently commanded. "I don't want you slipping away again. You are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. It would not take much for you to slip away again."  
"Mommy it's all been so bad," Ariel sobbed. "The last two places we visited you didn't know who I was. We went to the Silver Millennium and of course Rini wasn't there to help us. So we had to make something up. Your past self took care of me. Then Hope got all upset too. Then we went to the 20th century when you were fighting the Dead Moon and Rini made you believe you were my sister. Hope got her dream mirror taken. I wanted to transform to help her but I couldn't because we didn't take our henshin wands with us when we got lost to begin with."  
"Hush Darling," Amy pulled the little girl into a tight hug. She felt a pair of small arms snake around her neck. "You're here with me now and I know who you are. I also know what you have been through with Lady Gemmei. I will help you through all of this while you are here with me. You and Hope are going to wait a couple of days before trying the time key again."  
"But Mommy I want to get home to the right time," Ariel protested.  
"I know you do," Amy replied. "But neither you nor Hope are in any condition right now to go. We need to give Hope some time to relax and collect herself. She's very stressed right now too." Ariel saw the reasoning and nodded her head. Amy picked up her communicator; "I promised someone I would inform her as soon as you came too."   
A few minutes later Hope came running in with Michiru and another woman whom Ariel did not know but looked vaguely familiar. Hope ran up to Ariel and threw her arms around her. "Ariel I'm so glad you are all right," she exclaimed. "I was so scared you would be like that forever."  
"How did you get us both here," Ariel asked.  
"I carried you on my back," Hope replied. Ariel's eyes bulged open in surprise. She snuggled back into Amy's arms and put her thumb in her mouth. She stared at the woman who had come in with Michiru and Hope.  
"I had forgotten how kawaii she was at this age," the woman commented.  
"She was wasn't she," Michiru agreed as she gently patted Ariel on the cheek.  
"Faith," Ariel inquired and the woman nodded.  
"Aunt Amy can I talk to you alone please," Hope asked nervously.  
"Hope Ariel just came out of her comatose state," Michiru gently chastised her.  
"It's okay Michiru," Amy quickly said. "I can tell Hope has something on her mind. If you don't mind watching Ariel for a few minutes."  
"Of course," Michiru agreed. She held out her arms. "Would you like to sit with me?"  
"Mommy," Ariel softly whimpered as she clutched Amy tightly.  
"Now Ariel," Amy gently soothed. "Mommy has to talk to Hope for a few minutes. Sit with Aunt Michiru and I promise when I am done you can sit with me."  
Ariel nodded reluctantly and went to Michiru. Faith sat down beside them on the couch. Amy led Hope into her study. "So what's going on," she asked.  
"You know that we visited the Silver Millennium don't you," Hope asked.  
Amy nodded her head. "I know who you saw while you were there," she stated.  
"My real parents," Hope choked. "How did you know?"  
"Let's just say Ariel wasn't the only one who needed therapy when you both returned," Amy replied. She reached over and took Hope's hand. "How are feeling right now?"  
"I don't know," Hope admitted as she wiped her eyes.  
"It will take you a while to sort through all the feelings you had during all this," Amy told her. "But just know that I was there for you when you returned home."  
"I still haven't told Faith about how I met our real mother," Hope told her.  
"You will one day," Amy told her.  
"When," Hope asked.  
Amy shook her head. "I can't tell you," she replied. "But you will know when you are ready."  
Hope sighed. "I just want to get home," she sighed.  
"I know," Amy stated. "But I want you to take a couple of days to relax. I'm not prepared to let either of you go right now. Once you both have calmed down then you can try the time key again." Hope nodded her head. A couple of days break would be nice. Amy took her hand. "How about if you go and enjoy yourself with your parents and sister," she suggested. "And I'll deal with my little bundle of trauma right now." Hope nodded and followed Amy back to her living room.  
  
Melody Mizuno was walking back from Senshi practice. She was not in a good mood and was arguing with her mother. "Why can't I go and see her," she asked angrily. "She's my grandmother and I stayed with her for a few days in the past."  
"I know you did," Marina sighed. "But as I've explained to you, Chibi Ariel is very traumatized and very bewildered right now. If she sees you it might shock her more."  
"But Mom she was so kawaii when she was little," Melody argued. "I just want to see her again."  
"I know she was adorable," Marina agreed. "I saw her too. But she doesn't know you come from this time. We don't want to confuse her."  
"I just hate that she's so upset," Melody murmured.  
Marina smiled and knelt down in front of her daughter. "I know Darling," she stated. "That little girl does grow up to become my mother and I hate what she went through as a child. But we don't want to frighten her more. It's best that we keep away and let your great-grandmother handle her."  
"Okay Mom," Melody sighed.  
Marina hugged her daughter. This was a difficult situation for the Mercury family but she knew that they would get through it.  
  
"So you understand what is going on," Mina asked Tiffany. "Aunt Amy is going to be busy for the next couple of days so she won't be able to see you. Aunt Ariel, Aunt Hotaru and Aunt Madelyn are all willing to take over for her if you wanted to talk."  
"I'll wait for Aunt Amy," Tiffany replied. Mina suspected as much. Amy had been overseeing Tiffany's recovery and had become a major source of comfort for the little girl. The child wasn't comfortable with discussing her mother with any of the others.  
"You'll be okay for a couple of days won't you," Gloria asked in a concerned voice.  
"I'll be fine Grandma," Tiffany whispered. "You and great-grandma are here with me." Gloria smiled and picked Tiffany up. Mina pecked a kiss on the child's cheek.  
"How about if we go out to your favorite restaurant tonight," Mina asked Tiffany. The child's small face lit up in excitement. "Then go and get ready." Tiffany hopped down and ran to her room.  
"You know," Gloria sighed. "I know that Chibi Ariel is going to be all right because I watched as she recovered when she returned to the past. I already know her future. I don't know how Tiffany is going to be though. Her future is unknown."  
Mina placed a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. "She'll be fine as long as we keep on loving her."  
"You're right," Gloria replied. "You are so right."  
  
"Faith you know that I had met our real parents didn't you," Hope asked. "Aunt Amy told me that I had talked to my family about it."  
Faith smiled. She had anticipated this conversation after Amy had a brief word with her that day. "Yes," she replied.  
"How did it make you feel," Hope asked.  
"I don't know," Faith sighed. "It was so long ago. Why do you ask?"  
"I just don't know how I felt when I saw our real parents in the Silver Millennium," Hope whispered. "Part of me felt really sad and scared and another part of me felt excited."  
"That makes sense," Faith told her. "I felt all of that when I found out about it." She gazed at her sister. "I know all of this is hard on you right now but just remember one thing. Amy is not the only one who will help you through this when you get home. Your family will also help you."  
"I know Faith," Hope replied. "I can't wait to get home so I can be with you again. One of the hardest things is being away from my best friend."  
"It was hard on me too," Faith stated. Hope lay down with her head on Faith's lap. She felt very comforted to be with her sister even if she was her future self.  
Later on Michiru peeked into the room and saw Hope was asleep with her head in Faith's lap. Faith held up her finger to keep Michiru quiet. Michiru nodded. She went over and carefully helped Faith put Hope to bed. Once they left the room Michiru commented, "It must be strange putting your twin sister to bed."  
"It is," Faith admitted. "But I know how much she needs comfort right now and I will give it to her as long as she is here."  
"I know you will," Michiru smiled.  
"I had better go," Faith sighed. "I promised that child's present counterpart that I would see her today too."  
"I think she'll understand once you explain," Haruka laughed as she came up.  
"I know she will," Faith bade her parents good night and left.  
  
Amy gazed down at the sleeping child next to her. She had spent all day working with Ariel, putting her through some intensive therapy. The child was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Ariel had begged to sleep with her mother while she was here. Amy was only too happy to let her. To Amy it had been ninety years since Ariel's ordeal with Lady Gemmei. However every time the six-year-old Ariel was here Amy felt like it had been yesterday. It had been a difficult time for the family but they pulled through. "Oh Greg if only you were still here," Amy whispered. "Ariel could benefit from both of us right now."  
Ariel began to moan softly. Amy immediately perked up. She knew what was coming next. "Mommy," Ariel screamed as she began to thrash around.  
Amy quickly pulled the little girl into her arms. "It's okay Darling," she soothed. "Mommy's right here and you are safe."  
"Mommy, Mommy," Ariel choked as she clung to Amy. "Lady Gemmei had me again."  
"Sweetie Daddy destroyed her," Amy reminded Ariel. "She can't hurt you anymore."  
"Mommy suppose we go back to the past when you don't know me yet," Ariel asked as she snuggled down in Amy's lap. "I don't know if I can deal with that again."  
"Ariel I don't know where you are going next or how many stops you make before you finally make it home," Amy told her. "But you've got to be strong. When you do make it home I will be right there waiting for you."  
Ariel stuck her thumb in her mouth and whimpered quietly. Amy could still remember how much Ariel had regressed during this time. The child was going through so much right now. Amy lay the child down and then lay down next to her. She wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Go back to sleep baby," she softly coaxed. "Mommy is right here and will be here all night. You're safe." Ariel obediently closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. For a long time Amy lay awake next to her and thought about how she could help her child while she was here.  
  
The next couple of days passed slowly. Hope grew restless, ready to try the time key again but she wasn't going to leave without Ariel. Amy continued to working with Ariel giving her around the clock therapy. Amy knew she would not be able to get Ariel better but she wanted to verify that the child would not slip back into a comatose state again. A couple of times Amy had to go take care of things in the office. Ariel would vehemently protest but Lita would take care of her and keep her as calm as possible.   
Four days after the girls' arrival Michiru came to see Amy. She was sitting on the couch with Ariel sleeping in her arms. "Hope is ready to go," she told Amy. "She's still pretty stressed but not as bad as she was a few days ago. Faith has been there for her every day."  
"I just don't know if Ariel's ready," Amy sighed. "I'm just so afraid something is going to happen that is going to revert her back to a comatose state. She is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome."  
"I know she is," Michiru agreed. "But I think as long as she is snatched out of her time she is going to remain very stressed and traumatized. You need to let them go so that they can get home."  
"But we don't know where they are going next," Amy protested. "Suppose they go back to a time where I was killed by an enemy like Galaxia or the Dark Kingdom? That will traumatize her even more. She could slip away again."  
"I talked to both Ariel and Hope of this time," Michiru replied. "Both of them verified that there were only two enemies they saw, the Death Busters and the Dead Moon Circus. I don't think you have to worry about that."  
"But is Ariel ready," Amy asked. "I don't think she is."  
"She may never be," Michiru argued. "But she needs to try and get home. We can't keep her here until she is better. That could be months away."  
Amy gave a sigh. She gazed down at the sleeping child in her arms. "Very well," she agreed reluctantly. "Tomorrow we'll let them go. I would like to discuss it with Ariel first."  
"I'll let Hope know," Michiru stated and she left.  
  
"We're going to try tomorrow," Hope asked when Michiru told her what Amy said.  
"Yes," Michiru replied. "You have to understand Aunt Amy is very worried about Ariel right now."  
"So am I," Hope exclaimed. "But if we are going to get home then we have to try again." She thought for a moment and then added, "I'll take care of Ariel."  
"Hope," Faith, who had been listening, sat down beside her. "You can't take care of a traumatized child. You're way too young and the responsibility is too much, especially for a little girl."  
"I know," Hope replied. "But I feel like I need to protect her."  
"We both understand," Michiru assured her. "But make sure you take care of yourself too."  
"I will Michiru-mama," Hope promised.  
  
That evening Amy sat Ariel down to have a talk. The child had her thumb in her mouth and her eyes wide open. It always made her nervous when her mother sat her down to have a talk.  
"Ariel," Amy began. "Aunt Michiru came to see me today while you were sleeping. She pointed out to me that we need to let you and Hope try the time key again."  
"When Mommy," Ariel asked.  
"Tomorrow," Amy replied. Ariel wilted a little bit. "I know you're scared Sweetie but you need to try and get home. In your time I will be able to work with you without hiding you from anyone. Also Daddy will be there to help me out."  
"Mommy what if we go into another battle," Ariel asked in a frightened voice.  
"Aunt Michiru talked to both yours and Hope's future selves and they both assured her that there were no more battles," Amy assured her. She reached over and took Ariel's small hand in hers. "I want you to listen carefully," she stated. Ariel focused her full attention on her mother. "You still have Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. You've got work on staying calm. Please tell me wherever you go so that I can work with you some. Even as a teenager I was familiar with it and I could help you out some. I don't want you sliding back into another comatose state."  
"I promise Mommy," Ariel whispered as tears fill up her eyes. Amy pulled the little girl into her arms. Ariel kept her thumb in her mouth and sobbed quietly. She hoped she could get home soon.  
  
The next day the original Senshi, King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity and Faith gathered with Hope and Ariel. Ariel was in Amy's arms with her legs around her mother's waist. She was very frightened.  
Hope held up the key and the opening appeared. "It works," she reported. She ran up to Faith and hugged her. "I hope my next stop will be home so I can be with you again."  
"Even if it isn't just know that you will make it eventually," Faith replied as she hugged her sister back.  
Hope hugged Michiru and Haruka next. "I can't wait to get home to you two either," she choked.  
"We're waiting for you," Haruka replied.  
"Take care of yourself Darling," Michiru added.  
Ariel clutched Amy. "You have to go now Darling," Amy whispered. "I know you're frightened but you need to go."  
"I know Mommy," Ariel whispered back. She hugged her mother tightly.  
"Just remember what I told you," Amy told her.  
"I will," Ariel gave Amy one last kiss and then got down. Hope took her hand.  
"Good luck," Serenity called. Everyone waved as the two little girls disappeared.  
"I wonder where they go next," Amy murmured.  
"Only Hope and I know that," adult Ariel came out.  
"But they will be fine," Adult Hope added. Amy's mind was put at ease a little. She said a silent prayer for their safe return. 


	9. Part Nine

We're on to Part nine Minna. We'll get to see the Elysian Senshi as children here.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
Lost in Time  
Part Nine  
By Angel Raye  
  
"I'm so tired Mom," Annika groaned. "Having twin two-year-olds is exhausting and now I have a Chibi Senshi to take of as well."  
"You'll survive," Raye put an arm around her daughter. "You're an excellent mother."  
"I had an excellent mother to learn from," Annika replied as she hugged her mother.  
"Mama," six-year-old Brooke came flying out of the training simulation. "Hi Nana."  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye replied as Annika picked her daughter up.  
"Where are Kengo and Rae-Ann," Brooke asked.  
"They are at the nursery," Annika replied. "Mama needed a break and besides I'm sure you would like to spend some time with me without the twin terrors."  
"Hurrah," Brooke cheered.  
Annika turned to Raye. "Are you still coming for dinner tonight," she asked.  
"Of course," Raye replied. She kissed both her daughter and her granddaughter. "I'll be by later on."  
"Bye Nana," Brooke called as her mother carried her off. Raye smiled and waved. As soon as they were out of sight Raye gave a sigh. Chad had died less then a year ago. Even though Annika looked like her mother Raye had concluded that her daughter's sweet, gentle nature came from Chad. She knew Chad would live forever in their daughter and now their descendents. Kengo looked a lot like his grandfather while Rae-Ann looked like her father's side of the family. The Senshi all knew that immortality would have its drawbacks. They were all trying to warn their daughters of the pain as well. Raye worried about how Annika, still very sensitive, would react when her husband passed away. But hopefully that wouldn't be for a number of years.  
"Bye Grandma," seven-year-old Celine called as she left with Cosmic Venus.  
"See you later Celine," Venus called back.  
"Mom you are coming to dinner tonight," Cosmic Venus commanded. "I'm not taking no for an answer."  
"I don't know Gloria," Venus sighed. "I just don't feel up to it."  
"You're coming," Cosmic Venus firmly stated. "Or I am bringing the family too you."  
"Very well," Venus agreed.   
"Hurrah," Celine squealed. Raye smiled. Asai had died two months ago and Mina was still very depressed about it. Good thing she had Gloria who wasn't one for moping around.  
"Raye," Venus gasped. "I didn't know you were here. You just missed Annika and Brooke."  
"I walked over here with Annika," Raye replied. "I wanted to check on you."  
"I'm hanging in there," Venus sighed as she powered down. "I knew when I married Asai that he would not live forever but it still hurts."  
"Lita, Amy, Setsuna and I have all been there," Raye reminded her. "Only Hotaru doesn't know what you're going through but we'll have to be there for her when the time comes too. And we'll all find other loves."  
"True," Mina agreed. She sat down. "Raye there is something else too."  
"What is it," Raye asked as she sat down too.  
"Celine," Mina replied. "I struggle everyday with the fact that she is going to grow up to be an abusive parent. I try to love her but I can't love her as much as I love Kazuto."   
"She may be an abusive parent in the future but today she is a little girl who loves her grandmother," Raye reminded her. "She doesn't know how she is going to turn out. We can't punish her now for something that hasn't happened yet."  
"I suppose you're right," Mina sighed. "But you didn't have Tiffany stay with you and you didn't listen to her painful experiences. You weren't the one who held her while she cried."  
"You're right," Raye agreed. "But I remember my child coming to me and asking me why some mothers hurt their kids. I was not able to answer that."  
"Seeing how much you've always loved Annika I'm sure," Mina stated. "But then I couldn't answer that either. Gloria may have been a handful but I love her more than life itself."  
The intruder alert klaxon suddenly beeped. Mina jumped up and pulled out her henshin wand. Raye did the same. After transforming they dashed into the simulation room. "Freeze," Mars shouted.  
"Don't move," Venus added. The two Senshi walked in and saw the intruders.   
"Ariel, Hope."  
  
Mina looked at the two frightened little girls sitting in her office. She had just informed them that they were in their future. Ariel immediately began crying. Hope looked very miserable. Raye pulled Ariel onto her lap to comfort her. She knew how to deal with hysterical children because of Annika. "Here," Mina handed Hope some water. "I just called the Original Senshi and the King and Queen. They're on their way."  
"I just wonder how many more stops we have to make before we finally make it home," Hope murmured.  
"You'll make it," Raye assured her.  
"We've heard that all time," Hope grumbled. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should believe you."  
"Your future selves are here," Raye pointed out. "So believe it."  
The door opened and Haruka and Michiru entered. Before either of them had a chance to see what was happening Hope was in their arms. "Hope," Michiru stated as she pulled the little girl into a hug.  
"How are you Hope," Haruka asked.  
"Terrible," Hope replied bluntly. "I want to go home."  
"Seems like you're not the only one," Lita stated. She had come in quietly. Hope didn't see her come in. Lita walked over and picked Ariel up off of Raye's lap. Ariel calmed down a little in her godmother's arms. "Mommy's on her way."  
Serenity, Endymion and Hotaru arrived next. Hotaru immediately began to scan the two little girls. "Elevated stress level in Hope," she reported. She then turned to Ariel and did a quick scan. "Her trauma level is almost off the scale. She will definitely need her mother."  
"She hasn't said a word since she got here," Mina informed them. Hotaru nodded with a concerned look on her face.  
Amy came walking in. "Ariel," she gasped.  
"Mommy," Ariel started wriggling out of Lita's arms. Amy immediately took the child into her arms. Ariel stuck her thumb into her mouth and quietly whimpered.  
"Darling," Amy gently cooed. "Try to calm down."  
"Aunt Amy your future self stuck a note on Ariel," Hope informed her.  
"Where is the note Darling," Amy asked. She searched around and found a note pinned in Ariel's pocket. She read the note, "You have Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome." Ariel nodded her head. She rested her head against Amy's chest. Amy wrapped her arms around the child and held her tight.  
"We need to decide on what to do," Serenity quietly stated while Amy continued to soothe her daughter.  
"Hope can stay with us," Michiru pointed out.   
"And Ariel is staying with me," Amy added. "She doesn't need to be placed with someone else right now. If she has Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome then she needs her mother and her doctor and I am both."  
"Well that's settled," Mina concluded and everyone agreed.   
  
Hope thought as she unhappily followed Haruka and Michiru to their quarters. She thought about asking but then decided against it. The truth was she was tired of thinking. All she wanted to do was get home. She entered the quarters, which were different from the ones she was used too. Hope plunked herself down on the couch.  
"Hope," Michiru knelt down in front of the child. "You really don't look to good."  
"I guess I'm just very tired," Hope murmured. Her body was starting to ache.  
Haruka placed a hand on Hope's forehead. "She feels a little warm," she stated.  
Michiru felt Hope's forehead next. "You're right."  
"Oh no," Hope wailed. "We're lost in time. Ariel has Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome and now I am getting sick."  
"Calm down," Michiru soothed as she pulled Hope into her arms. "Why don't we put you to bed and if you're still warm tomorrow then we'll have either Aunt Hotaru or Aunt Amy look at you."  
Hope could only nod her head. She let Michiru lead her into one of the rooms and get her ready for bed. Fatigue and stress had set in and Hope was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
Amy gazed down at Ariel who was asleep beside her. The child had not uttered ten words since she had arrived. Amy knew all of this tied in with the Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. At least the child was aware of what was going on around her. When Amy had asked Ariel if she had wanted to sleep with her the answer had been yes. Amy felt that Ariel would be less likely to have nightmares if she was with her. Right now Ariel was asleep with her thumb in her mouth and one arm wrapped around Amy's waist. Amy sighed and looked at the book she was reading. When she was informed of Ariel's condition, via her future self, Amy had asked Hotaru to bring her book on Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. She remembered in the past when Ariel and Hope had returned home. Ariel had been in such bad shape that it was months before she returned to being the child she used to be. She had required round the clock therapy. Amy thought as she closed her book. She turned off her light and then carefully lay down. Ariel began to whimper as she opened her eyes. Amy quickly pulled the child into her arms. "Go back to sleep Darling," Amy whispered. She rubbed Ariel's back until she had calmed down. Ariel snuggled down in Amy's arms. Amy watched the child for a long time and hoped that she would sleep peacefully.  
  
Hope thought dolefully. She gave a violent cough.  
"My goodness," Amy commented. "You won't be going anywhere for a few days." She turned to Michiru and Haruka. "She needs bed rest and plenty of fluids. I'll have Hotaru bring some medicine over."  
"We've got to get home," Hope wailed.  
"Not if you have the flu," Michiru firmly told her.  
"I agree," Amy stated. "You're sick and you need to get better. With Ariel being in the condition she is right now you don't need to be watching out for her."  
"But I promised her I'd get her home." Hope protested.  
"And you will," Haruka assured her.  
"Thank you for coming Amy," Michiru stated. "I know you're busy with Chibi Ariel right now."  
"Well Hope doesn't need to see this time's Madelyn or Ariel and Hotaru had to take some of my appointments since I'm taking off until these two leave," Amy replied. "I could spare a few minutes to check Hope over."  
"How did you convince Ariel to let you leave her for a while," Haruka asked curiously.  
"Raye was massaging her temples and she went to sleep," Amy told her. "So I decided this was my chance to slip out and examine Hope. Raye will contact me if Ariel wakes up screaming." She put her medical equipment away. "Now young lady," she stated in a stern voice. "You are to rest. Try not to worry right now. Just concentrate on getting better."  
"We'll see that she does," Michiru promised. She tucked Hope back into bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep."   
Michiru walked Amy to the door. "If you need any help with Chibi Ariel while she is here then just let me know."  
"Thank you," Amy replied. "But you need to spend as much time with Hope as you can. She really needs you. Try to help her keep her mind off of things."  
"I'll do my best," Michiru promised as she told Amy good-bye.  
  
Amy arrived back at her quarters just in time to see Raye picking up a sobbing Ariel. "She just woke up," Raye informed her as she handed the crying child to Amy.  
"Mommy," Ariel sobbed as she flung her arms around Amy's neck.  
"Hush Darling," Amy soothed. "Mommy's here." She turned to Raye. "Thank you for watching her."  
"It was not a problem," Raye replied. "Now I had better get over to Annika's. Her husband is out of town on business and the twins are running her ragged. I need to go and help her. I'll see myself out."   
Amy focused her attention on Ariel while Raye quietly slipped out. Once Ariel had calmed down Amy explained where she had been. "Hope is sick so I had to go and check on her," she explained.  
"What's wrong with Hope," Ariel asked in a worried voice.  
"She has the flu," Amy replied. "She needs to rest for a few days."  
"But we have got to get home," Ariel sobbed.  
"I'm sorry Sweetie but Hope has got to get over the flu first," Amy told her. "You'll just have to wait for a few days."  
"But Mommy I want to go home to my time," Ariel cried as the tears flowed back down her face. "I want to be with you and Daddy where I belong. I don't want to be lost in time anymore."  
"Oh Baby," Amy wrapped her arms around the distressed child. "I know you want to get home and believe me it's where you definitely need to be right now. But we must let Hope get some rest. We don't want her to get sicker do we?"  
Ariel stuck her thumb in her mouth and sobbed. She shook her head and began to tremble. Amy knew the trauma was affecting Ariel badly right now. "Come," she carried Ariel into a room where some toys were. "Why don't we get some feelings out," Amy began to put Ariel through some more therapy.   
  
That evening Amy decided she needed to talk with Annika. Ariel had fallen asleep; exhausted from the intensive therapy Amy had put her through. The bad thing was that there had been little accomplished. Ariel was so upset at being stuck in the future that she didn't talk much. She just sat with her thumb in her mouth. Amy decided to get some insight from someone whom had spent many hours in therapy with her. So Lita came by and offered to keep an eye on Ariel so that Amy could go to Annika's.  
Raye had answered the door carrying a sleepy Brooke in her arms. "Still helping Annika out I see," Amy commented.  
"Yes," Raye replied. "I remember having one two-year-old around and there were days I wanted to pull my hair out. Poor Annika has two of them and a six-year-old on top of that."  
"Where is Annika," Amy asked. "I need to talk to her."  
"She's putting the twins to bed," Raye told her as she motioned toward the back room.  
"Nana," Brooke murmured in a sleepy voice. "Why's Aunt Amy here?"  
"She needs to talk to Mama," Raye whispered to the child. "How about if I read you a story and tuck you into bed?"  
"Okay," Brooke replied as she rested her head on Raye's shoulder.  
Amy went into the twins' room. The two had recently graduated from their cribs. Annika was tucking them both in. "Are they both asleep," Amy asked as she came into the room.  
"Finally," Annika sighed as she kissed each child on the cheek. "I love them but they wear me out."  
"Haruka and Michiru could give you some tips," Amy suggested.  
"They have been," Annika replied as she and Amy quietly left the room. "So what can I do for you Amy?"  
"I needed to talk to you about something," Amy replied.  
"I need to get Brooke to bed," Annika pointed out.  
"Your mother is taking care of that," Amy told her.  
"Good," Annika heaved a breath of relief. She led Amy into the kitchen and began to fix some tea. "So what's up?"  
"Annika you and I spent many hours in therapy sessions," Amy began. "Some of it was pretty intensive. I need to know how I was able to get through to you."  
"Chibi Ariel," Annika asked and Amy nodded her head. "Mom told me they're here."  
"It's been so many years since your battle with Lady Gemmei and the Cardians," Amy sighed. "But for that little girl in my quarters it was very recent. I am trying to work with her but we aren't getting anywhere. I would have thought with my own daughter I would have gotten through to her easier."  
"Why aren't you asking Ariel this," Annika asked as she poured Amy a cup of tea.  
"I don't want to pull up old memories," Amy replied. "I think it still shakes her up whenever someone brings it up even after all of these years."  
Annika nodded in understanding. The memory of her falling into the icy water still shook her up a bit too. She took a sip of her tea, "I remember one major thing. Even though you weren't my mother I felt a lot of love from you whenever I was in therapy with you. You were and still are like a second mother to me. It was that love and feeling that helped you to get through to me."  
"I never thought of that," Amy replied. "I guess that is how all of you got through therapy sessions. A stranger would have kept the emotional distance but since I loved all of you like nieces then it made it easier."  
"Since you're Chibi Ariel's mother then that love will help her," Annika assured her. "Ariel told me many times that it was the love from you that gave her strength to keep going during this time."  
"That's good to hear," Amy sighed. "When she returned to me back then she was in such bad shape that she couldn't talk about her experiences during her journey through time."  
"I don't think there is too much you can do," Annika pointed out. "She's ripped out of her time right now and all she cares about is getting home."  
"I guess you're right," Amy sighed. "I'll do what I can and hopefully she can get home soon."  
"She'll be fine," Annika assured her.  
Raye chose that moment to come walking in. "Brooke's in bed," she informed Annika. "She wants you to kiss her goodnight."  
"I guess I had better do that," Annika laughed as she got up.  
"Thanks Annika," Amy told her. "I had better get back to Chibi Ariel right now."  
"Anytime Amy," Annika replied as she headed back toward Brooke's room. Amy told Raye goodnight and headed back to her quarters.  
  
The next day Hope was snoozing in bed. The flu was enough to make her completely miserable. she thought dolefully as she woke up.  
She was aware that someone else was in the room with her. Expecting to see one of her parents she opened her eyes. To her surprise she saw a little girl about her age standing there, watching her with an inquisitive look in her eyes. The girl had long blue wavy hair that fell to her waist and blue eyes. There was something very familiar about this girl. "Who are you," Hope asked.  
The little girl giggled. "My name is Grace," she replied.  
"I love that name," Hope stated as she coughed violently.  
"So does Mama," Grace stated with another giggle. She gazed at Hope. "So you have the flu?"  
"Yes," Hope sighed miserably. "I'm lost in time and now I have this stupid flu."  
"I heard about that," Grace exclaimed.  
Hope was about to ask Grace how she knew all of this when Michiru came into the room. "Grace," she snapped sharply making the child jump. "What did we tell you?"  
"Not to come in here," Grace replied as her face fell.  
"Then why are you in here," Michiru demanded.  
"I wanted to see her," Grace told her.  
"Go back out to the living room now," Michiru commanded. "I will be telling your mother about this."  
"Yes Ma'am," Grace sighed. She snuck a quick grin to Hope, "Goodbye."  
Hope waved goodbye. She then turned to Michiru. "Who is she?"  
"Just a relative," Michiru replied as she tucked Hope back in. "Get some rest. I'll come back in a little while." Hope nodded her head. She lay back down and went to sleep again.  
  
Grace nervously stood by her little sister Aya while Michiru told her mother about what had happened. Hope walked over to her older daughter and frowned at her. "Why did you disobey Michiru-nana," she asked.  
"I wanted to see you as a little girl," Grace replied with a pout. Her eyes sparkled and she gazed up at her mother. "You were so pretty."  
"Thank you," Hope replied. "But that isn't the point. You disobeyed Michiru-nana. If Chibi Hope found out who you were there could have been trouble."  
"But she didn't find out who I am," Grace argued.  
"No arguing," Hope told her. "You disobeyed Michiru-nana and you will be punished. Now let's go." As she ushered the two little girls out the door she turned to Michiru. "Well that solves that mystery."  
"What mystery," Michiru asked.  
"Who was that mysterious little girl who visited me when I was here," Hope replied. "Now I know." Michiru smiled as she watched Hope leave. It was always nice to have little mysteries solved.  
  
Amy sat quietly with Ariel in her lap. She had put the child through another hour of therapy but little was accomplished. Amy realized that Annika was right. She just had to give Ariel a lot of love while she was here. The little girl was too obsessed with getting home to her time to focus on any type of therapy right now. Amy decided to just keep the child from sliding into a comatose state. Ariel pressed her cheek to her mother's chest and sucked her thumb.  
There was a soft knock at the door. In a few minutes Serenity came in. "How is she doing," she asked indicating toward Ariel.  
"Not too well," Amy replied. "But I think as long as she doesn't slide into a comatose state we'll be okay."  
"I brought someone with me who Ariel would know," Serenity stated. She stepped aside.  
Ariel looked up. She saw a girl of about ten standing before her. She had pink hair up in odangos. There was also a horn on her head. "Chelsea," she asked.  
"Hi Ariel," Chelsea giggled. "Grandma told me what was going on. I wanted to see you."  
"You're bigger," Ariel gasped.  
"Well more time has passed for me than it has for you," Chelsea pointed out. She took Ariel's hand. "You'll be all right. I promise." Her horn began to glow softly. Ariel felt a warmth go through her. She suddenly closed her eyes and went to sleep. Chelsea straightened up. "She'll sleep peacefully for a while," she told Amy. "I can't get rid of the Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome but I can give her a few hours of peaceful sleep."  
"Thank you Chelsea," Amy replied. She looked down at Ariel. Her face did have a peaceful look on it. Amy felt a feeling of nostalgia as she gazed down at the innocent little face. "She was so kawaii when she was this age."  
"She still is," Serenity reminded her. "I hope you don't mind me bringing Chelsea here. I just know that she has her special powers. If she could give Ariel a few hours of tranquility then that would be good for both of you."  
"I don't think Ariel has had a peaceful moment since this journey of hers started," Amy stated as she carefully lay Ariel down on the couch. "A few hours will be nice."  
"Well shall I go and see Chibi Hope now," Chelsea asked. "I'm sure she would like some company."  
"Let's go," Serenity laughed. She led Chelsea out of Amy's quarters. Amy gazed down at her daughter's sleeping form. Her sweet little face had a tranquil look. Amy thought as she covered Ariel with a blanket. She then set about at taking care of some things that had been neglected since Ariel and Hope's arrival.  
  
Chelsea was more than welcome since Hope was longing for some company. She was feeling better so she was allowed out of bed but she was still coughing badly. Hotaru had come by and checked her out and estimated that the two girls could try the time key again in another day or two. Right now she and Chelsea were drawing pictures together. Chelsea had inherited her mother's love for drawing. She had just finished drawing a picture of her father as Pegasus when she looked at Hope's. "What did you draw," she asked.  
"I drew what my family will do when Ariel and I finally get home," Hope replied. She held up a picture of herself hugging her parents and her sister.  
"You're homesick aren't you," Chelsea asked.  
Hope nodded her head. "I know I have seen my family in the other times but it's not the same. I miss being with my sister when she's my age. I also miss Annika. I've only seen her as a three-year-old and a teenager. She's one of my closest friends. Also with Ariel having this Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome I feel I have to look after her."  
"You're going to be okay," Chelsea promised. She looked at the picture. "Just take that picture with you and look at it every time you feel sad."  
"I'll do that," Hope replied. She looked at Chelsea, "You're nicer now than when you came and visited us."  
"I got older," Chelsea laughed.   
"Does that mean Gloria will change too," asked Hope.  
"Don't count on it," Chelsea giggled as she thought of rubber spider Gloria had put in Serenity's food the other day. "And Aunt Mina can't punish her anymore." Hope looked shocked but then she laughed too.  
Michiru was listening. "It is so good to hear her laughing," she told Haruka.  
"She needs a good laugh," Haruka replied. The two of them watched their daughter's past self, as she felt happier than she had in a long time.  
  
Amy had just finished cleaning the kitchen when Ariel awoke from her nap. The child walked quietly into the kitchen and saw Amy. "Mommy," she murmured in a sleepy voice.  
"Hi Darling," Amy greeted her. "Did you have a nice nap?" Ariel nodded. She held out her arms to be picked up. Amy scooped her up. Ariel rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Did you dream nice dreams," Amy asked. Ariel nodded her head again.   
"I dreamed I was home in my time," Ariel choked as a tear trickled down her face. "I want to go home Mommy."  
"You'll get home," Amy assured her. "Hope is feeling a lot better so we're going to let you try the time key tomorrow. Maybe this time you'll get home."  
"But what if we don't Mommy," Ariel asked as she began to sob hysterically. "I'm so scared I am going to go back to where Lady Gemmei had me."  
"That won't happen," Amy assured her. "I know it won't happen."  
"How," Ariel sobbed.  
"Because you would have told me," Amy replied.   
"I want to be with you all the time Mommy," Ariel buried her head in Amy's shoulder.  
Amy thought. She carried Ariel back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ariel stuck her thumb back in her mouth and snuggled down into her mother's arms. Amy worked on trying to keep the child calm.   
  
The next day Hope was a lot better. Amy gave her a supply of medicine to take with her in case they didn't make it home. She also pinned the note from her future self about Ariel inside the child's pocket. Amy thought.  
Hope held up the time key and the opening appeared. "I guess we'll try this again," she stated.  
"Keep smiling," Haruka told her. "And try to laugh once in a while too. It does wonders."  
"Thank you fro taking care of me," Hope told them.  
"You're our daughter," Michiru replied as she hugged Hope. "It doesn't matter what time you're in. We'll look after you."  
"Take care," Haruka kissed Hope on the head.  
"Ariel Darling it's time to go," Amy whispered to Ariel who was in her arms, with a death grip around her mother's neck.  
"I'm scared Mommy," Ariel sobbed as she tightened her grip.  
"Be strong and make sure my past self sees that note," Amy told her. She hugged and kissed Ariel. Then she put Ariel down. "Good-bye Darling and remember Mommy loves you."  
"I love you too Mommy," Ariel whispered as she reluctantly went over to Hope. The two little girls joined hands and vanished.  
"I wonder how much more they have left," Michiru stated.  
"I hope not too much," Amy sighed. "Chibi Ariel can't take much more."  
"Don't worry," a new voice from behind them said. Everyone turned and saw Hope and Ariel. It was Hope who had spoken. "It's almost over for them."  
"Chibi Ariel or myself will soon be getting the help she needs," Ariel added as a tear trickled down her face. Memories were still fresh in her mind.  
"Then they'll be all right," Haruka added and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Part Ten

We're getting close to the end now folks. This part will take place in the 20th century after the Senshi had found out about their future daughters. Reviews are getting kind of thin. Review Please!  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
Lost in Time  
Part Ten  
By Angel Raye  
  
  
An opening appeared in the sky of Juuban City District and two small figures fell out and landed in a pile of leaves. "Ouch," groaned Hope. "Maybe Rini was lucky by landing on Serena the first time."  
"Hope I think we're back in the 20th century," Ariel howled as she got up.  
"Calm down," Hope instructed. "Let's get a hold of a newspaper and see if we can find out what the year is." Ariel nodded. Hope took her hand and led Ariel over to a newsstand. She looked at the newspaper. "Ariel," she cried in excitement. "This is after Rini introduced our parents to us. They'll know who were are."  
"Good," Ariel heaved a breath of relief. She put her thumb in her mouth.  
An idea occurred to Hope. "I just thought of something," she cried out in excitement. "Aunt Setsuna should be here. Maybe she can get us home."  
For the first time since this journey began Ariel's face lit up in excitement. "Do you think so," she asked.  
"Yes," Hope replied. "Why don't we get to the temple? We both should remember how to get there." Ariel nodded her head and together the two girls walked to the temple.  
  
Serena sighed as she gazed at the math questions Amy had given her. "These are too hard," she wailed.  
"I know Serena but it's almost March and we will be going into twelfth grade in April," Amy reminded her. "You want to go on up don't you?"  
[Author's note: The school year in Japan starts in April.]   
"I'll be so glad when this is over with," Serena sighed.  
"And then we can follow our dreams," Mina giggled. "Maybe we'll find out who the fathers of our daughters will be."  
"Although I bet Chad is Annika's father," Lita added.  
"Now what you makes you say that," Raye asked.  
"Because you two have become a hot item lately," Serena piped in. Raye blushed.  
"Come on Raye spill," Mina prodded as she jabbed Raye in the side.  
"So we've been dating," Raye muttered. "It doesn't mean I'll marry him."  
"Annika is sweet like Chad," Amy reminded her.  
"Then I want to know what kind of husband Mina will have that will give Gloria her personality," Raye shot out.  
"I do miss those kids," Lita sighed. "I can't wait until the day comes to have them."  
"Will you settle on seeing two of us now," a voice suddenly spoke. The girls turned around and saw Hope and Ariel standing at the door. Hope was the one talking.  
"Ariel, Hope," Serena gasped.  
"Mommy," Ariel flew over and flung herself into Amy's arms.  
Amy thought in bewilderment.   
"What are you doing here," Raye asked.  
"It's a long story," Hope replied as Ariel got herself settled in Amy's lap.  
"We're listening," Mina stated. Hope quietly told them what they had been through the last several weeks. "You poor kids," Serena exclaimed.  
"Sounds like you have been through quite an ordeal," Amy observed.  
"Do you think you can get Michiru and the other Outers over here," Hope asked anxiously. "We think maybe Setsuna can help us get home. We haven't seen her at all since this whole thing started."  
"I'll call them," Serena cried as she jumped up and ran to the phone.   
"Ariel are you okay," Amy asked in a worried voice. Ariel didn't answer. She just buried her head in Amy's chest and continued to suck her thumb. "I don't remember you sucking your thumb during your previous visits."  
"She didn't," Hope whispered just as Serena came back into the room. "I talked to Haruka and they are on their way over," she stated.  
"Ariel did you hear that," Hope asked in excitement. "The outers are on their way over. Setsuna can help us."  
"I'm glad," Ariel whispered.  
  
After about a half an hour the outer Senshi showed up at the temple. Haruka and Michiru came with an eleven-year-old Hotaru between them. "Hope," Michiru exclaimed as she dashed over to the girl. The two hugged. "Serena told us what happened. Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Hope replied. She looked around. "Where's Setsuna? We were hoping she could help us."  
"I'm sorry," Haruka told her. "But Setsuna is away right now."  
Hope wilted. All of her hopes were dashed. She was really counting on being able to get home right now.  
Ariel was not as quiet about it. "No," she cried jumping off of Amy's lap. "She can't be away. She has to help us get home. I want to go home."  
"Ariel we'll just have to try the time key in a couple of days," Hope quietly stated.  
"NO," Ariel screamed shocking everyone. "I'm sick of being lost in time like this. I want to go home to my mommy and daddy."  
"Ariel you'll just have to stay here for a little while," Amy began.  
"NO," Ariel screamed as frustration, distress and fear all came to surface. She threw herself down in a temper tantrum and just screamed hysterically. Everyone sat in total shock. Ariel kicked her feet and banged her fists. Tears were flowing down her face and her screams echoed in the room.  
For a long moment everyone sat in shock. Then Raye spoke, "Kami-sama, I never thought I would hear someone whose crying was louder than Serena's."  
"You're nasty Raye," Serena snapped above the screams while Hope was thinking Raye needed to hear her own daughter's crying.  
Raye turned to Amy. "You're her mother," she told her. "Get her to stop that noise."  
Amy snapped out of her shock. She went over to Ariel. "Ariel," she gently whispered. "It's okay Sweetie." She picked Ariel up off the floor. Ariel stuck her thumb in her mouth and continued to sob. Amy began to whisper soothing words to her. She carried Ariel into the next room so that everyone could continue their conversation.  
"I was so hoping we could get home this time," Hope whispered as she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
"You can stay with us until you get the time key working again," Michiru told her.  
"She can stay in my room with me Michiru-mama," Hotaru piped up.  
Amy came walking in. "She's asleep," she reported. "All that screaming wore her out." Amy was quiet for a moment but then she whirled on Hope. "What happened to her," she demanded.  
"What do you mean," Hope choked.  
"Something terrible has happened to her," Amy yelled. "That's all I can conclude because she was never like this before. So what is going on?"  
"I can't tell you," Hope whispered as a tear rolled down her face.  
Amy held up a note. "I found this in her pocket from my future self," she cried. "It says she has Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. What has happened to her?"  
"Don't make me tell," Hope cried as the tears flowed down her face. "I can't tell you so please don't make me tell."  
"I want to know what's going on," Amy yelled.  
Hope couldn't take it. All of the stress and the emotions since this ordeal began took its toll on her. She began to cry hysterically. Michiru put her arms around the sobbing child. "Amy," she quietly stated. "I think you need to stop. Hope clearly can't tell you what has happened to Ariel and all this is taking its toll on her too."  
"I'm sorry," Amy sighed. "All this is just so upsetting."  
"It is to all of us," Michiru pointed out.  
"The question is what are we going to do with these two while they are here," Mina asked. "Rini isn't here with Luna P so we can't adjust anyone's memories."  
"Hope will stay with us," Haruka said. "Ariel can too."  
"No," Hope managed to gasp out. "Ariel will want to stay with Amy."  
"But I can't explain her to my mother," Amy pointed out.  
"I have an idea," Lita exclaimed. "She can stay with me and you can too Amy. Just tell your mother you're spending a few days at my place."  
"That will work," Amy agreed. "Let's go and wake her up so that I can tell her what we're doing."  
"What about clothing for these two," Serena suddenly asked.  
"We've got some of Hotaru's stuff," Michiru replied. "I'll send Haruka over to Lita's with some outgrown clothing."  
"Very well," Lita stated. She turned to Amy. "Let's go talk to Ariel."  
  
Ariel gazed at Amy and Lita as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. The two had just explained to her what they were going to do. "You go on with Lita while I run home for a while," Amy told her.  
"No Mommy," Ariel wailed as she threw her arms around Amy's neck. "I want to stay with you."  
"Ariel I can't explain you to Mom," Amy quietly explained. "I need to run home and get my things and tell Mom that I will be spending a few days with Lita." Ariel didn't reply. She held on to Amy and howled. Amy didn't know what to do.  
Lita interjected. "If you let Amy go now then she will get over to my place sooner," she explained. Ariel turned her gaze on Lita. Lita smiled and held her arms out. "Come on," she coaxed. "Let me take you to my place and Amy will be along in a little while." Ariel hesitated for a moment but then she went into Lita's arms.  
"Thank you," Amy said in relief as she got up. "I'll get to your place as fast as I can." She was about to leave but then a thought came to her. She went back and kissed Ariel on the head. "I'll be there soon." Ariel nodded before she buried her face in Lita's shoulder. Lita began walking home with Ariel in her arms.  
  
Hope sat on the bed in the room she would be staying in. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. All this was getting to be too much. She was getting tired of this time traveling and having to stay strong for Ariel.  
There was a knock at the door and Michiru came in. "Are you all right," she asked in concern. "You've hardly said a word since we left Hikawa Shrine."  
"I'm okay," Hope lied.   
Michiru sat down next to Hope. She placed a hand on her cheek. "I don't believe you," she said. "The ocean is roaring around you. You are very distressed."  
"Why would I be distressed," Hope asked in a low whisper.  
Michiru cupped Hope's face in her hands and turned it upward so that they were making direct eye contact. "You've been through a lot," she stated. "You're lost in time. You're away from your family and you're having a take care of a younger child who is clearly traumatized. You've been trying to find your way home and haven't had any luck. Now your hopes have been dashed because Setsuna is away right now. I know this is a lot on you. The stress is starting to take its toll."  
Hope couldn't control herself any longer. The tears flowed down her face and she began to cry hard. "Michiru-mama," she cried as she flung her arms around Michiru's neck. "So much has happened on this trip and some of it I can't tell until I get home. I try to stay strong for Ariel's sake but it gets harder and harder. She has been getting worse and worse since we first got lost. I'm scared of what is going to happen if we don't get home soon."  
"Calm down," Michiru soothed as she held her future daughter close to her. "All this is taking its toll on you. You're just a child yourself. Don't take so much responsibility in this."  
"I have too," Hope gasped for breath between hysterical sobs. "I'm the oldest."  
"I'm aware that Ariel is in very bad shape now," Michiru observed. "But you are not a psychologist. You can't take full responsibility for her. Just do the best you can at getting home."  
Hope couldn't talk anymore. She just held onto Michiru and cried hysterically letting all the pent up feelings out. Michiru just held Hope and worked on calming her down.  
  
Amy gazed down at the sleeping child in her arms. She was very concerned and shocked. When she arrived at Lita's Ariel was sitting on the couch sucking her thumb. Lita reported that Ariel hadn't said a word all the way home. Ariel hadn't said anymore than a dozen words all evening. She barely ate her dinner. Amy thought she looked a little thinner since the last time she had visited. Amy also noticed how much Ariel had regressed.   
[Flashback]  
Amy was filling up the tub so that she could give Ariel her bath. She had assumed that Ariel was getting undressed but when she turned around she saw the child sitting on floor, still fully dressed, with her thumb in her mouth. "Ariel you need to get undressed," she told the child. Ariel didn't reply. She continued to sit there. Amy finally had to undress her. While giving the child her bath Amy tried to make conversation. Ariel didn't say much. She just lay there with her thumb in her mouth. Amy also had to dress Ariel in the pajamas Haruka had brought over.  
"What has happened to you Ariel," Amy asked. "You've regressed so much since the last time you were here?"  
"Can't tell," Ariel murmured as she let Amy put the pajamas on her. Once Amy was finished Ariel held out her arms to be picked up. Amy scooped her up and carried her into the living room. She then just sat on the couch with Ariel on her lap.  
[End Flashback]  
"Is she asleep," Lita asked as she came over with two cups of tea.  
"Yes," Amy replied.   
"Put her in my room," Lita told her. "Both of you can sleep in there and I can take the couch."  
"Oh Lita you don't have to do that," Amy protested. "Ariel and I can sleep out here."  
"No," Lita told her. "Both of you take my bed and I am not going to take no for an answer."  
"Very well," Amy got up and carried Ariel to Lita's room. She tucked Ariel into bed and then kissed her on the forehead. She crept back into the living room and sat down by Lita on the couch. "I wonder what has happened to Ariel. She is so traumatized and she has regressed so much since the last time she was here."  
"Unfortunately she can't tell us," Lita sighed. "I guess you just need to be here for her while she's here."  
"I'm not a doctor yet Lita," Amy pointed out. "I don't know how to deal with a traumatized child."  
"Do any of your resource books have anything on Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," Lita asked.  
"Yes," Amy replied. "I brought them over with me. I am going to have to read up on it and see what I can do for Ariel."  
"We'll all help you too," Lita offered.  
"Thank you," Amy said in relief. She was quiet for a moment and then gasped, "Oh no. I have a date with Greg tomorrow."  
"Go on your date," Lita told her. "I'll look after Ariel."  
"Are you sure Lita," Amy asked. "I don't want to burden you with Ariel."  
"It won't be a problem," Lita assured her. "I know how to comfort a child."  
"Thank you," Amy replied. "Well I am going to turn in. I have the feel that Ariel is going to waking up from nightmares tonight."  
"I'm out here if you need me," Lita called as Amy retreated back to the bedroom.  
Once Amy was in her nightgown she climbed into bed beside Ariel. The child was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Her face was twisted with fear and she was moaning. Amy wrapped her arms around the little girl in an attempt to keep her calm. "I don't know what happened to you Ariel," she whispered. "But I'll do what I can for you now."  
  
Hope woke up in the middle of the night and wondered where she was. Then she remembered. She was in the 20th century and staying with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Hope thought. Hope thought about the day. She too was shocked when Ariel threw her temper tantrum like that. But also she understood how Ariel felt. There had been times on this trip when she wanted to scream like that too. Hope promised herself.   
Deciding she wanted a drink of water, Hope got up. She padded into the kitchen and reached for a glass. She poured herself a drink and sat at the table. While she was sitting at the table Michiru walked in. "I thought I heard someone down here," she stated. "I wasn't sure if it was you or Hotaru."  
"I couldn't sleep," Hope admitted. "I really wish Setsuna was here so she could send us home."  
"She'll be back in a couple of weeks," Michiru told her.  
Hope shook her head. "We can't wait that long," she pointed out. "Ariel really needs therapy. I've got to try and get her home to her mama."  
"Hope you really shouldn't be taking full responsibility for this," Michiru stated with concern in her voice.  
"I know," Hope replied. "But we can't wait for two weeks. We've got to try again."  
"Have it your way," Michiru sighed. She looked at the clock. "Come on. It's late. You need your sleep." Hope did not protest. She let Michiru lead her back upstairs and put her to bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The next day Amy was sitting on the couch with Ariel in her lap. Hope had come over earlier and they tried the time key but it didn't work. Ariel let her feelings known by throwing a full-blown temper tantrum. After letting her scream for a couple of minutes Amy had picked her up and held her until she had calmed down. The rest of the day Amy tried to get Ariel to talk with her and get some feelings out. Unfortunately since Amy was not a doctor she had to rely on the resources she had. She read everything she could on Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome but there wasn't much she could do. Amy just did not have the experience yet. She had thought about canceling her date but Lita told her to go on and that she would take care of Ariel. So now Amy was telling Ariel that she would be going out tonight.  
"Don't go Mommy," Ariel whimpered as she clutched Amy.  
Amy thought but she had decided to let Ariel call her that while she was here. "Ariel, Lita will take care of you," Amy told her. "You'll be fine."  
A thought occurred to Ariel. "Whom are you going out with?"  
"His name is Greg Urawa," Amy told her.  
Ariel thought with excitement.  
Lita had been listening in on all of this. She came over and took Ariel's little hands into hers. "How about letting Amy go out tonight," she asked. "I know I am not Mommy but I will take care of you."  
Ariel thought. So she nodded her head.  
"Good girl," Lita smiled. She picked Ariel up off of Amy's lap. "Then we need to let her get ready." Ariel nodded her head again. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on Lita's shoulder. She watched as Amy disappeared into the room to get ready.  
  
An hour later Greg arrived at Lita's apartment. Ariel had been told not to call Amy 'Mommy' and to let them tell Greg that she was her cousin.  
"Greg," Amy flung her arms around him. "I am so glad you are here. I've really missed you."  
"I've missed you too Amy," he replied as he hugged Amy back. "I'm looking into colleges here."  
"That would be great," Amy cried. "Then we could be together." They hugged for a few more minutes and then Amy remembered. "Oh Greg I want you to meet my little cousin, Ariel." She pulled Ariel over to him. "Ariel this is my boyfriend Greg."  
"Hello Ariel," Greg knelt down to the child's level.  
Ariel thought. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Greg's neck. Greg was surprised.  
"Wow I never knew I had such a way with children," he commented.  
"She does seem to like you," Amy observed. She watched them for a minute and then a thought occurred to her. she thought in astonishment as Greg picked Ariel up. She looked at Lita and she had the same look of realization on her face.   
Lita pulled Amy aside so that they whisper without Greg hearing them. "Amy," she hissed. "I think Greg is Ariel's father." Amy blushed tremendously.   
"That's what I was thinking," Amy whispered back. She watched Greg and Ariel. "Ariel seems very comfortable with him." She walked back over and took Ariel from Greg's arms. "Greg and I have to go now. You behave yourself for Lita." Ariel didn't say anything. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded. Lita took Ariel into her arms and Amy left with Greg.  
  
"She's a kawaii little thing," Greg commented as they got to the restaurant. "You say she's your cousin."  
"Yes," Amy replied.   
"It's funny," Greg stated. "When I was holding her I felt something."  
"What did you feel," Amy asked.  
"Like I knew her from somewhere," Greg replied. "Maybe it's because she's your cousin."  
"You think so," Amy chose her words very carefully.  
"Yes," Greg said. He looked at Amy. "Amy I love you."  
Amy smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "And I love you too," she gasped. The two smiled and leaned across the table. As they kissed Amy felt a warm feeling come over her. After the kiss they settled down to enjoy the rest of their evening together.  
  
When Amy returned to Lita's she found her friend sitting on the couch with Ariel asleep in her arms. "She's woke up three times from nightmares," Lita informed her. "I finally decided to just hold her until you got back."  
Amy smiled and sat down next to Lita. She gently stroked Ariel's face. "I have this little one to thank for tonight," she commented. "Because of her I realize who the love of my life is."  
"So you finally admit that you love him," Lita stated.  
"Yes," Amy replied. "One day he and I will be married and this little girl here will be ours."  
"Even though she is so traumatized right now," Lita pointed out.  
"I still love her," Amy sighed. "And when I am a doctor I will be able to help her through whatever it is that is causing all of this."  
"Then she's a very lucky little girl," Lita said. She carefully handed Ariel over to Amy.  
Amy carried Ariel into the bedroom and tucked her into bed. The little girl stirred. "Mommy," she murmured. "You're home."  
"Yes Sweetie I'm home," Amy replied as she sat down next to her. Ariel flung her arms around Amy and began to cry. Amy held her tight.  
"Mommy I've been having bad dreams all night," she sobbed.  
"You're safe," Amy assured her.  
"Say 'Mommy's here,'" Ariel sobbed. "That's what you always say when I have bad dreams."  
Amy hesitated for a moment. She wasn't this child's mother yet. she thought. She held Ariel and whispered, "Mommy's here." Ariel stuck her thumb back in her mouth and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she went back to sleep. Amy smiled and tucked the child back into bed. She got ready for bed herself and then climbed in next to Ariel. Wrapping her arms around the little girl she whispered, "Thank you for helping me realize the love of my life." She kissed Ariel and then went to sleep herself.  
  
The next day at the Hikawa Shrine the Inner and Outer Senshi, minus Setsuna were all gathered with Hope and Ariel. Hope had the time key out. "Are you sure you want to try this," Haruka asked her.  
"You're still very stressed," Michiru added.  
"We have to," Hope replied. "I want to get home and Ariel needs to get home."  
"Very well," Michiru sighed. Hope held up the time key. This time an opening appeared.  
"It's working Ariel," she called. "Let's go." She turned to Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru. "Thank you for keeping me."  
"You're always welcome," Haruka told her.  
"Next time bring the others," Hotaru added.  
Michiru knelt down in front of Hope. "You take care of yourself," she commanded. "The stress of all this is taking its toll on you. Make sure you take time to relax."  
"I will," Hope replied. She gave Michiru a hug.  
Meanwhile the Inner Senshi were saying goodbye to Ariel. "Say hello to the future for us," Mina stated.  
"Give Annika a hug for me," Raye added.  
"And stay out of trouble," Lita said.  
"Tell Small Lady that I miss her," Serena sighed.  
"Okay," Ariel whispered as she rested her head on Amy's shoulders.  
Amy set Ariel down on the ground and looked in the traumatized eyes. "I don't know what has happened to you," she told Ariel. "But just know that when you return home I will be there to help you through all of this. You will get better."  
"I know Mommy," Ariel choked. She flung her arms around Amy's neck. Amy hugged her tightly and then gently pushed her over to Hope. Hope took her hand. The two little girls waved goodbye until they were gone.  
"Looks like you're going to have a trying time Amy," Raye stated. "I was able to pick up a lot of trauma from Ariel."  
"Hope is very stress too," Michiru sighed.  
Amy gazed up at the sky. "The last couple of days have been an experience," she pointed out. "But I now know who the father of my child is going to be. I am no longer going to run away from my feelings. I will face them and admit my love for Greg. I will let my love for him grow."  
"We're happy for you Amy," Serena squealed. "Now we both know who the fathers of our children are."  
"Let's all look forward to the future," Haruka stepped in. "We are all going to be happy."  
Everyone nodded in agreement. The future was bright and they all looked forward to it.  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Part Eleven

Here is the final part to "Lost in Time." I hope all of you have enjoyed this series. I know I enjoyed writing it. Review please!  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
Lost in Time  
Part Eleven  
By Angel Raye  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity gazed at the infant in the baby carriage. Small Lady was now three months old. Serenity couldn't believe it. She had waited for many years for Rini to come along and now she was here. To the queen her life was complete. She was married to the love of her life, King Endymion and she had her daughter. Her friends the Sailor Senshi all lived at the palace with her with their husbands. Amy was off on her honeymoon with Greg right now. Hotaru was the only one who wasn't married but she was dating someone by the name of Anthony. From what Haruka and Michiru said it was serious.  
Serenity having her baby gave the other Senshi something to look forward too. Back in the 20th century other daughters of the Sailor Senshi visited too. Everyone looked forward to the day they would become parents. Lita was excited because she and Setsuna would each have a daughter in a few years.  
"How are you doing Serenity," Raye came outside. It was a beautiful fall day so the queen took her baby outside for some air.  
"I'm doing fine Raye," Serenity replied. She gazed at Small Lady. "I never dreamed that having a child would be this wonderful."  
Raye smiled down at the sleeping baby in the carriage. She had been asked to be Rini's mentor and godmother. She had graciously accepted the honor. "She is kawaii," Raye sighed.  
"I guess you can look forward to Annika now," Serenity laughed. Although their memories of the 20th century were somewhat clouded due to the big freeze vague memories of their daughters were still in their minds.  
Raye blushed. "Chad and I have only been married for a few months," she reminded Serenity. "We would like to enjoy our time together before having children. Besides if I recall Annika was quite a few years younger than Small Lady."  
"True," Serenity sighed. "I'm just glad that it's finally happening."  
"We all are," Raye assured her.  
A flash of light appeared in the sky and two figures dropped out of it. Serenity protectively stood over the carriage. Raye pulled out her henshin wand and got ready to transform if she needed too. "Serenity stay here," she commanded and she dashed over to the bushes. Raye peered in the bushes and called, "We know you're in here. Come on out."  
Two small figures emerged. Raye gave a gasp. "Hope, Ariel," she cried.  
"Aunt Raye," Hope ran over and took her hand. "Are we home yet? Are we in the right time?"   
Memories came flooding back. These two little girls were lost in time and were frantically trying to find their way home. "It's all right Serenity," Raye called to her best friend.  
Serenity came out pushing the baby carriage. Hope's eyes widened. "Is that Rini," she asked.  
"Yes it is," Raye replied.  
Ariel began to cry.  
  
The Senshi all stared at the two little girls. Ariel was still crying on Lita's lap. "Where's my mommy," she sobbed. "I want my mommy."  
"Sweetie your mommy is on her honeymoon right now," Lita soothed. "She's not here."  
"I want my mommy," Ariel screamed.  
"Will you settle for me," asked Lita. Ariel didn't reply. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and continued to sob.  
"Hope," Michiru's gently said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "How are you doing?"  
Hope sucked in some breath. "I'm tired Michiru-mama," she choked. "I was so hoping we'd get home this time. Last place we visited I was hoping we could see Aunt Setsuna and have her send us home. But she was away. We haven't seen her at all since this started."  
"Calm down," Michiru drew Hope into an embrace. Hope broke down and began sobbing.  
"This is all so hard," she cried. "Ariel is getting worse and we can't get home. Now her mother isn't even here."  
"Maybe we could contact Amy and have her come home," Mina suggested.  
"Great idea," Raye snapped. "Call Amy and Greg on their honeymoon and say 'you need to get home. Your future daughter needs you.' How are we going to explain that to Greg?"  
"Just a suggestion," Mina muttered.  
"I can take care of Ariel," Lita offered. "Ken is out of town for a few days so I wouldn't have to explain Ariel to him."  
"Is that okay with you Ariel," Serenity asked gently.  
"I want my mommy," she cried.  
"Mommy's not here," Lita explained again. "Now you have your choice. I can take care of you or one of the others can."  
Ariel tightened her hold on Lita who took this as a yes. Hope held onto Michiru. "Haruka and I will keep Hope," Michiru stated.  
"That's a good idea," Hotaru stated.  
"The important thing is that we keep the knights from finding out about this," Serenity told everyone. "In the meantime we should try and find Pluto. I haven't seen her for a few days."  
"I have a feeling this one isn't going to want to do anything," Lita gazed down at Ariel. She had her thumb in her mouth and was not talking.  
"There's a note in her pocket," Hope murmured. Lita fished around and found it.  
"Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," she commented. "Great. Amy is the only one who is qualified to deal with that right now."  
"Just comfort her the best you can Lita," Serenity said. "That's all any of us can do."  
"I'll do my best for her," Lita sighed. She picked Ariel up and carried her out of the conference room.  
"Come on Hope," Michiru took Hope's hand. "Let's go to our quarters." Hope gladly went with Michiru and Haruka.  
"I wonder why they haven't been able to see Pluto at all," Mina mused.  
"Who knows," Raye sighed. "But I am picking up strong emotions and feelings from them. These two need to get home soon."  
"Let's hope they can get home soon," Hotaru sighed and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Hope lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She was very tired right now. "I can't remember ever feeling this tired," she said out loud to herself.  
"That's because you're very stressed right now," Michiru commented as she came in.  
"I want to go home," Hope sighed. "This is getting so bad now and each time we stop Ariel gets worse and worse. And this time her mama isn't here. Aunt Lita won't be able to get her to stop crying."  
"You just let Aunt Lita worry about that," Michiru commanded. "You're just a little girl yourself. You don't need to have so many worries."  
"You know," Hope whispered. "Sometimes I look at Ariel when she is crying and wish I could do that."  
"What's stopping you," Michiru asked as she sat down on the bed next to Hope.   
"I'm the oldest," Hope stated. "I have to be strong for her."  
"She's not here," Michiru reminded her. "If I recall when you were with me in the 20th century you let your emotions loose."  
I did," Hope whispered. "We just came from there."  
Michiru cupped Hope's face in her hands. "Let it out," she gently commanded. "I'm here with you. It will be okay."  
Hope was glad for this opportunity. She let the tears begin to spill as she let out her frustrations. Michiru wrapped her arms around the child and worked on comforting her. she thought.   
  
Lita was exhausted. She almost wished that they had followed Mina up on her suggestion and called Amy back from her honeymoon. But she knew that wouldn't be fair to Amy and Greg was probably not ready to be told that he was going to have a daughter who would be badly traumatized by something. Lita really wondered what had happened to little Ariel. She was very withdrawn. And with the way her behavior was didn't make her that different from Small Lady right now. Ariel had her thumb in her mouth constantly. When Lita was giving the little girl her bath she had to do everything for her. Lita had thought. Ariel also did not eat much at dinner. She spent most of the time picking at her food.  
"Ariel it's time you were in bed," Lita gently told her. The little girl was looking through a book.  
"I want Mommy," Ariel choked. "I want her to kiss me goodnight."  
"Sweetie I already explained to you that Mommy and Daddy on their honeymoon right now," Lita explained.  
Ariel began to cry bitterly. "I want to go home," she wailed. "I'm tired of bad things happening to me. I want to be with my mommy."  
"Ariel," Lita picked the little girl up. "Did something really awful happen to you before you got lost in time?"  
Ariel nodded her head. Her eyes were wide with terror. Lita could see the trauma in the little girl's eyes. She knew Amy had also picked up a degree in psychology as well as a medical degree. Amy was qualified to work with a traumatized child. "Was Mommy working with you before you got lost," Lita asked. Ariel nodded again. "You really need to be back home," Lita sighed. Ariel rested her head on Lita's shoulder. "We're trying to find Pluto but there is no sign of her anywhere."  
"We haven't seen her at all," Ariel whispered. She looked at Lita. "I want to go home." Ariel began to sob hysterically. Lita carried her over to the bedroom. She decided to let the child sleep with her tonight. She tucked Ariel into bed.  
"Would you like me to stay with you until you go to sleep," she asked. Ariel nodded her head. Lita lay down next to her and wrapped her arms around the child. It wasn't long before Ariel had finally cried herself to sleep. Then Lita slipped out of the room to watch TV.  
It was only about an hour before Ariel woke up screaming from a nightmare.  
  
"She's so kawaii," Hope cooed as she gazed at Small Lady in Serenity's arms. She reached over and let the baby take her finger. "She already has a good grip," she said with a chuckle.  
"That she does," Serenity sighed. She kissed the infant on the head. "Would you like to hold her for a moment?"  
Hope giggled at the irony of holding a baby who was actually six years older than her. She nodded her head and sat down. Serenity carefully placed the small princess in her arms. Hope smiled. There were tiny pink odangos in her hair. "She has a lot of hair already doesn't she," Hope commented.  
"She takes after me in that respect," Serenity laughed. "I had odangos in my hair as an infant too."  
"You look better today Hope," Raye observed.  
"I'm okay," Hope admitted. "Michiru-mama let me cry for a long time last night." She gazed down at Rini. "But then this baby is making me feel good. She's like that as a teenager too. Rini always makes me smile."  
"Just like her mother is with us," Mina softly observed. Serenity blushed.  
Lita came in carrying Ariel in her arms. It was clear from the look on Lita's face that she didn't get much sleep the night before. "Rough night," Michiru asked.  
"Five nightmares," Lita stated as she indicated to Ariel. "How about trying that time key Hope?"  
Hope nodded her head. She handed Small Lady back to Serenity and pulled the time key out of her pocket. She was about to activate when a new voice called out, "Stop!"  
Everyone turned around. Hope and Ariel saw the voice belonged to the one Senshi they had not seen since this journey began. "Sailor Pluto," Hope cried.  
"I have been searching the entire time stream trying to find you," Pluto told her. "Every time I would get a fix on your location you would reactivate the time key."  
"You mean we could have stayed in one place and you would have found us," Hope cried in disbelief.  
"Yes," Pluto replied. Ariel began to cry again while tears of frustration filled Hope's eyes.  
"Maybe we could tell them that when they get to the future," Serenity suggested.  
Pluto shook her head. "No," she told them. "I know all of this has been a hard ordeal for them but one thing came out of all this." She looked at Hope and Ariel. "You two have formed a very strong bond haven't you?"  
Hope nodded her head as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I feel like she's one of my best friends now," she whispered. "How about you Ariel?" Through her sobs and tears Ariel nodded.   
"That is what all of this was for," Pluto told them. "That bond will be important when you are older. Not only that Hope but you have learned something important in all of this." Hope wondered what Pluto was talking about.  
"I want Mommy," Ariel sobbed as she buried her face in Lita's shoulder.  
"Mommy and Daddy are both waiting for you in your time," Pluto told her. She held out her arms and Ariel went into them.  
Lita smiled and kissed Ariel on the head. "I'll see you in the future," she told her. "You cooperate with Mommy so that you may get better." Ariel nodded her head.  
Hope turned to Haruka and Michiru. "I thought I would be lost in time forever," she choked. "I'm so glad I am finally going home."  
"Relax when you get there," Michiru told her. "And from the way things sound you're going to need to talk to Aunt Amy too."  
"We'll make an appointment when you return," Haruka added.  
"I'll cooperate," Hope promised as she hugged both of them. She was so glad that she was finally going home. She turned to Serenity and the rest of the Senshi. "I'll see you in the future."  
"At least seeing you assures us that our daughters who came to see us weren't dreams," Mina stated.  
"I look forward to the day when I become a parent," Raye added.  
Hope turned to Raye, "Annika is one of my closest friends." Raye looked pleased.  
Pluto took Hope by the hand. "Let's go home," she said. And carrying Ariel, she led Hope out the door.   
  
Amy, Greg, Haruka, Michiru and Faith all waited anxiously at the time portal. They had gotten word that Sailor Pluto had finally found the girls. Amy was worried about Ariel. She really wondered how the child's emotional state was going to be.  
Sailor Pluto emerged from the portal. She was holding Hope's hand and carrying Ariel. As soon as she saw her family Hope broke free and ran to them. "Hope," Faith screamed as she ran toward her sister. Hope flung herself into her sister's arms. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too," Hope sobbed. Michiru and Haruka came running over. Hope flung her arms around them and began to cry very hard.   
"It's okay Hope," Michiru soothed. "You're home now."  
"You're a strong person Hope," Haruka added. She kissed Hope on the head. "Welcome home."  
Meanwhile Amy and Greg dashed over to Pluto. "Ariel sweetie," Amy whispered. "Mommy and Daddy are here."  
"Mommy," Ariel choked. "Am I home?"  
"Yes Princess," Greg replied. "You're home."  
"Mommy, Daddy," Ariel cried as she reached for Amy. Amy took Ariel into her arms and held her close. Ariel cried hysterically. Greg wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter. Amy flooded Ariel's face with kisses. Ariel wrapped her legs around her mother's waist. "Mommy I was so scared I would never get home."  
"Well you're home now baby," Amy cooed. "You're with Mommy and Daddy now."  
"That's right," Greg added as he kissed Ariel on the forehead. "You're going to be all right."  
Sailor Pluto quietly slipped away from the tearful reunions. Now that her task was done she had someone to see.  
  
Maggie was sitting in her room writing in her diary. Even though her father and Lita kept telling her it wasn't her fault that Hope and Ariel got lost in time she still felt responsible. Maggie found that writing her thoughts down in her diary helped.  
The door to her room opened. Maggie looked up and saw her mother standing at the door. She had not seen her mother since Ariel and Hope had gotten lost in time. "Mom," she cried in delight as she ran over to Setsuna and gave her a hug.  
"Hi Darling," Setsuna hugged her back. She then led Maggie over to the bed and sat them both down. Setsuna gently brushed Maggie's bangs out of her face. "Hope and Ariel are home now. I found them."  
"I'm so glad," Maggie sighed with relief. She grew serious. "It was all my fault they got lost."  
"It's not your fault," Setsuna assured her. "You dropped the time key. That could have happened to anyone. I do not want you blaming yourself."  
"But Mom," Maggie persisted as a tear rolled down her face. "If I didn't drop the time key then Hope and Ariel wouldn't have found it and they would not have gotten lost."  
"I don't want you saying that," Setsuna wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's not your fault. No one is blaming you so don't blame yourself."  
"Mom how is Ariel," Maggie asked. "She wasn't doing very well when she got lost."  
"She's in very bad shape," Setsuna admitted. She saw the worried look in her daughter's eyes. "Don't worry about her. Aunt Amy will see to it that she gets all the help she needs. She'll be fine." Maggie looked relieved. She hugged her mother tightly; glad to see her and that Hope and Ariel were home safely.  
  
Hope sat on the bed in her nightgown listening to Faith telling her what had been going on while she was gone. Hope found that she was too emotionally wrung out to talk herself. "There was this one day," Faith was saying. "Gloria was out sick with a fever. So without Gloria coming to school and you and Ariel weren't around poor Annika was in her class without anyone from the palace to help her. Miyaki really picked on her that day and Annika didn't have anyone to stick up for her. I tried to help during lunch and recess but she was on her own in class. When school let out Annika was crying so hard. She ran all the way home. I heard it took both Aunt Raye and Aunt Amy two hours to calm her down."  
"Poor Annika," Hope said softly.  
"She was pretty upset," Faith sighed.  
At that moment Michiru and Haruka came walking in. Michiru sat down on the bed beside Hope. "I've made an appointment for you to talk to Aunt Amy tomorrow," she told her. "I told you I would before you left fourteen years ago. I can tell you have a lot on your mind right now."  
"But Michiru-mama what about Ariel," asked Hope.  
"Don't worry about that," Michiru told her. "Aunt Lita, Aunt Raye, Aunt Hotaru and I are all going to be helping out with Ariel. But you also need therapy and you are going to get it."  
"Okay," Hope sighed. She let Michiru tuck her into bed while Haruka got Faith. "I'm glad I am finally home."  
"We're glad you're home too Hope," Haruka replied as she kissed Hope on the forehead. "We all missed you."  
"You've been through a lot," Michiru added. "Just take it easy for a couple of days and relax. Tomorrow you make sure you tell Aunt Amy what's on your mind."  
"I will," Hope promised. Michiru kissed her goodnight and left the room with Haruka. Hope settled down and was glad when Faith climbed in with her.  
  
Amy gazed down at Ariel who had finally fallen asleep in her lap. The child was sucking her thumb and holding onto Amy's shirt with her free hand. Amy had rocked her in the rocking chair. Even though Ariel was asleep Amy felt the need to hold her just a little longer. She knew how traumatized Ariel was before she got lost in time. Now she was even worse. Amy had read the note from her future self about Ariel having Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. She also saw how much Ariel had regressed while she was gone. She was very worried.  
She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Amy looked up and saw Greg had come into the room. "I see she's sleeping," Greg whispered.  
Amy nodded her head. "She has regressed so much," she told Greg. "She's not the same little girl we know. So much of her has been lost. I don't know if she'll ever come back completely. I won't give up on her though. I will work with her until she is better. I have a lot of work to do."  
"We both do," Greg knelt down in front of them. "She's my daughter too and I will do what I can to help you out. I've already talked to Endymion and he said I can take whatever time I need to help you out with Ariel."  
"Now I know why I fell in love with you," Amy said. "You're a wonderful man and a terrific father."  
"Well you're a wonderful woman and a marvelous mother," Greg added. "Ariel will recover with you working with her."  
Amy smiled and looked down at the sleeping child. "I guess I need to put her bed," she sighed. "But I have the feeling she'll end up with us."  
"Don't you worry about her Ms. Amy," Moonbeam piped up from Ariel's bed. "I'll be with her tonight." Moonbeam had missed his young mistress while she was gone. He was delighted that she was home.  
"I know you will be Moonbeam," Amy replied as Greg took Ariel out of her arms. "However she'll probably end up with us anyway."  
"You're probably right," sighed Moonbeam. He watched as Greg tucked Ariel into bed.  
"Welcome home baby," Amy whispered as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
  
The next day Hope went to Amy's office for her appointment. She had so much on her mind and was anxious to talk to her. She sat in Amy's office twisting her hands.  
"Hi Hope," Amy came walking in.  
"How's Ariel," Hope asked in a worried voice.  
Amy sighed as she pulled out her notebook. Ariel had awakened from nightmares all night. Amy and Greg finally took her into their room with them. "She's in very bad shape," she told Hope. "I am putting her through intensive round the clock therapy but she does have a long way to go. Right now she's getting her temples massaged by Aunt Raye."  
"I tried to get her home Aunt Amy," Hope cried. "I really did."  
Amy smiled gently at the little girl in front of her. "I know you did," she stated. "But we're not here to talk about Ariel. We're here to talk about you. I know all of this had to have been stressful for you."  
"A lot has happened," Hope whispered.  
"Tell me," Amy instructed. Hope began to talk. She told Amy about going to the Silver Millennium and meeting her parents. She poured everything out to Amy. By the time she was finished tears were flowing down her face.  
"I couldn't help thinking how unfair it was," Hope sobbed. "I managed to get your past self to look after Ariel but I could only spend a few minutes with my real parents. I felt so sick at the time. Aunt Mina's past self was there for me but it wasn't the same."  
"You've been through a lot," Amy soothed as she placed a hand on Hope's. "And what you felt in the Silver Millennium was normal under those circumstances. That's a lot for a little girl your age to handle alone."  
"I couldn't wait to get home so I could talk to you about it," Hope choked.  
"Hope is there any reason why you haven't told your family yet," Amy asked.  
"Nani," Hope inquired.  
"You've been keeping this from your family for a few months now," Amy pointed out. "Don't you think you should tell them? It might be good for you and your sister to talk about this."  
"I guess I could tell them," Hope murmured as she wiped her tears out of her eyes.  
"Think about it," Amy told her. "In the meantime I am going to schedule you to see me twice a week. You've been through a lot and you need to talk about it. I also want either Michiru-mama or Aunt Raye to massage your temples daily. You're very high strung right now and I want you to work on relaxing."  
"Okay," Hope softly agreed.  
"Now," Amy sat back in her chair. "What else happened?"  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Faith sat in stunned silence as they listened to Hope. It was after dinner and Hope had asked to talk to her family in their quarters. Hope poured out everything. How Arista had helped her against Lord Sardonyx's warrior and how she got to talk to Arista and Hachiro. Since the others had agreed not to interrupt Hope was able to tell them everything.  
"So you're related to us," Michiru gasped as tears of happiness formed her eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me you met our real mother," Faith shrieked as a mixture of emotions came up.  
"I'm sorry," Hope sobbed. "But I just couldn't. It was all so weird."  
"You should have told me," Faith cried. "We're twins. We tell each other everything."  
"Faith," Haruka said gently. "Put yourself in your sister's place. How would you have felt?"  
"I don't know," Faith admitted. "I guess I would have felt the same way."  
"You've been through a lot," Michiru pulled Hope into her arms. "But now that we all know we'll help you through this."  
"At least one good thing has come from all of this," Haruka stated.  
"What's that," Hope asked.  
"Now Michiru-mama and I know that you two really are related to us," Haruka replied.  
"Well I for one couldn't have asked for better parents," Faith declared. She looked at Hope, "Our mother did us a huge favor."  
"She did," Hope agreed. "I'm really sorry I never told you Faith."  
"It's okay," Faith hugged her sister. "You're not alone now."  
Hope smiled and hugged her sister back. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Amy was right. It was a good idea to tell her family about this.  
  
A couple of days later Hope had Senshi practice. She was determined to get back into the swing of things. Sailor Venus had put her with Chibi Jupiter. Hope had told Amy how Princess Mina had comforted her during the Silver Millennium. Hope had never really confided in Mina. The Senshi of love was closer to Faith since she was her mentor and had a love for sports too. But Hope felt the need to talk to her now. So after Chibi Jupiter left Chibi Neptune powered down and went into Venus's office.  
"Yes Hope what can I do for you," asked Venus when she saw the girl.  
"I...um," Hope stuttered finding herself at a loss for words.  
Venus picked up on the girl's discomfort. She powered down and looked at the little girl in front of her. "Are you okay," she asked.  
"I don't know if you heard but one of the places we visited was the Silver Millennium," Hope began.  
"I heard," Mina replied. "I also heard that you met your real parents."  
"Yes," Hope stated. "It was so hard. I got upset and sick because of it."  
"You poor kid," Mina gasped. "But why are you telling me all of this?"  
"It was you who comforted me," Hope told her. "It was your past self. I never really thought about talking to you before."  
Mina held out her hand, "Come here." Hope took her hand and Mina drew her over to her. "Just because I'm close to your sister doesn't mean I can't listen to you too," she told Hope. "I love all of you and I am here anytime one of you need me."  
"Really," asked Hope.  
"Yes," Mina replied. "If you ever need to talk my door is always open." Hope gave Mina a hug. She now had one more Senshi she needed to talk too.  
  
"We were sisters," Raye exclaimed in surprise.  
"Yes," Hope replied. "Rini adjusted your memories with Luna P and you thought we were sisters."  
"Well Luna P certainly does its job well," Raye stated. "I don't remember a thing."  
"Before we got lost I only saw you as Annika's mother," Hope told her. "I never saw you as someone I could talk to."  
Raye smiled. "Hope," she said. "You're my daughter's good friend and a member of the team. You've always kept to yourself your family. Annika was the only other person who you seemed to like being around. Maybe it's time you opened up and bonded with the rest of us. We all love you very much and consider you a part of the family."  
"I'm going to," Hope replied. "All of this helped me to realize how much I love everyone."  
"You are welcome here anytime," Raye assured her. "I know Annika thinks of you as an important friend and that means a lot to me."  
"Thank you Aunt Raye," Hope threw her arms around Raye.   
  
Madelyn walked with her mother to Amy's office. She was elated when she had heard that Ariel was back but she had yet to see her. When she got home from school Hotaru told her that Amy wanted to talk to her. Madelyn wondered what it was about.  
"Come on Madelyn," Hotaru led Madelyn into Amy's office. Madelyn saw Ariel sitting on Amy's lap with her thumb in her mouth.  
"Ariel," Madelyn squealed as she ran over to her. "I'm so glad to see you. I missed you."  
"Madelyn," Ariel murmured but she still clung to her mother. Madelyn felt a flash of sadness. Ariel was not acting like herself.  
"Ariel darling it's time for you to go with Aunt Michiru," Amy whispered. Madelyn had not even noticed Michiru coming in.  
"But Mommy," Ariel softly protested.  
"I'll be with you later," Amy assured her. "Go with Aunt Michiru."  
"Come on Sweetie," Michiru came over and picked Ariel up. The two quietly left.  
"Sit down Madelyn," Amy pointed to a spot next to her on the couch. Hotaru gently pushed Madelyn over to the couch. Madelyn sat down between Amy and her mother. Amy began, "I felt you needed to know what is going on since you're Ariel's best friend."  
"Is she going to be okay," Madelyn asked in a worried voice.  
"Ariel is going to have to go through intensive therapy for the next few weeks," Amy explained. "She regressed a lot and is very traumatized."  
"What does it mean that she's regressed," Madelyn asked.  
Hotaru decided to save Amy the pain. "It means she's gone backwards in growing up," she explained. "Ariel has been even more babyish then she already was."  
"Oh," Madelyn whispered.  
"She also has Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," Amy told her. "Do you know what that is?"  
"Mama told me," Madelyn replied. "Ariel looked skinnier too."  
"She's lost quite a bit of weight," Amy sighed. "We're working on that too. But I just felt you needed to know that my little Ariel is no longer the same child who was your best friend. We are all working on getting her back to the way she used to be."  
"She's still my best friend Aunt Amy," Madelyn cried.  
Amy smiled. "I was hoping you would say that," she stated. "Because I wanted to ask if you would like to help out with her treatment."  
"Can I," Madelyn asked. "How can I help?"  
"I think it would be good for Ariel if you can come and just play with her everyday," Amy replied. "Maybe being with her best friend will help her out. I already discussed this with your parents and they both said it was okay."  
"Really Mama," Madelyn turned to Hotaru.  
"Yes," Hotaru smiled at her little girl. "We all want Ariel to get better and I know how much she means to you. It's only fair that you should be allowed to help her too."  
"Thank you Mama," Madelyn flung her arms around Hotaru. She now was driven with a sense of purpose. She was going to do everything she can to help Ariel get back to normal.  
  
Hope followed Amy to the therapy playroom. She had just finished a therapy session herself but she begged to talk to Ariel. She hadn't seen Ariel since they had gotten back and she was anxious to see how they were doing. Amy led her into the playroom. Ariel was sitting next to an older woman whom Hope didn't recognize at first. Then she realized she was Asami Mizuno, Amy's mother. She had come to help her daughter with Ariel's treatment.   
"Mommy," Ariel jumped up and ran into Amy's arms.  
"Hi Darling," Amy kissed the little girl. "How was she Mother?"  
"She was very cooperative," Asami replied as she stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow."  
"Thank you so much," Amy said. "I am so glad you are helping out with this."  
"She's my only granddaughter," Asami replied as she kissed Ariel on the head. "I'll do what I can for her." Asami kissed Amy goodbye and then quietly left.  
"Ariel Hope is here to see you," Amy gently told the little girl. She sat down and Ariel got herself settled in her lap.  
"Hi Ariel," Hope walked over to her. "I'm so glad to see you."  
"Hope," Ariel whispered as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.  
"I wanted to see if you were okay," Hope told her. "I also wanted to see if I could come and play with you sometimes too."  
Ariel looked surprised but then she nodded her head. Hope smiled. She reached over and took Ariel's little hand. "We'll help each other," she said. "I promise." She hugged Ariel and was pleased when the little girl returned the hug. Amy smiled. It seemed that both girls were making steps in their healing. With all the love they had here they would be fine.  
  
The End. 


End file.
